Because I Care
by xSilverWingsx
Summary: When one night Harry witnessed Draco trying to run away from his problems, his hero complex kicked in and suddenly he was stepping out of his way just to help his so called rival. HarryxDraco Future Slash,mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places and references belong to J.. I only own the plot in this story.

**Warnings:** The characters might be a little OOC but It's only to fit my plot. Also this is a AU to 6th year, meaning Half-Blood Prince never happened. Future Slash, I dont know how specific yet but to be safe i will rate it M. Also some violence.

**A/N:** Hello everyone, this is the first story i have posted yet. Please note that my native language is not English, but like every other Author in my position we try to do our best. Hope you enjoy.

**- Because I Care -**

The silver dagger glinted under the moonlight.

Draco looked at it sadly before turning the tip to himself, placing it directly above his heart. He tightened his grip on the hilt and closed his eyes.

_It's going to end soon_He thought, starting to feel the burning sensation of tears forming under his closed lids.

The pain, the loneliness. Everything was almost over. No one had cared enough to see the depression clinging to the young Malfoy heir. His so called Slytherin friends now ignored him, treated him with cold shoulders and sneers, and the rest of Hogwarts just simply did not care that the Slytherin Prince now was quiet most of the time, after all he was just another bully to them.

A lonely tear ran down his pale cheek and fell unto the blade of the dagger.

''How the mighty have fallen... Right Father?'' He whispered. His shaky voice was the only sound that danced with the wind's whispers through the grounds of Hogwarts.

If Lucius Malfoy saw him now he would have called him weak. Draco could almost hear his drawl in the soft whispers of the wind.

_'Malfoys do_not _cry and they certainly do_not _take their own lives, only the weak take such easy path'_ He would say while looking at his son with a malicious sneer.

Draco gave a sad smile remembering the times Father had said those things to him.

_'Malfoys do not do this'_ or _'Malfoys do not do that'_. He never complained, after all he had loved his Father and Mother and had looked up to them.

All gone now. His Father was in Azkaban because of the Ministry fiasco and his Mother went into hiding somewhere in France, trying to run from the punishment of her husband's failure, leaving young Draco to fend for himself.

And that is when hell broke loose, the Slytherin lost the respect for the name Malfoy, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did not fear him anymore and the Gryffindor looked at him with disgust and hate, after all the son of a Death Eater was a Death Eater in training.

Shaking his head Draco steeled his mind from those thoughts and focused on the cold dagger. Taking a deep breath he pushed it back away from him a few inches, and then in a quick movement pulled it to himself, expecting the cold bite of the blade to pierce his body.

It never came though; instead a pressure was holding the dagger back.

''Don't do it'' came the whisper from somewhere near his ear.

He opened his eyes wide, body frozen in shock, and stared down at the weapon still on his hands. Another hand was tightly holding around the blade part of the dagger, preventing it from reaching his skin.

The hand, only a few shades darker than his pale one, was dripping blood from where the blade was biting the strong fingers. The thumb of said hand moved slowly and gently caressed Draco's knuckles while the voice whispered_'Don't do it'_again near his ear.

''Who are you?'' Draco asked in a faint voice.

''Someone who cares'' And then everything was gone, the hand released the dagger and the voice disappeared taking with it all the warmth of the moment. It was only when the chilly breeze hit his back that he realized that something warm had been pressed there.

He took a shaky breath and turned around. Whoever had been there, was long gone by now. Draco felt the dagger slip from his now loose hold and fall to the ground with a soft 'clink' before he himself fell to his knees, hands pressed to his face, sobbing.

Unknown to him a green eyed boy watched him from under his invisibility cloak only a few feet away, his own tears rolling down his cheeks at the witness of his broken rival, a plain handkerchief fastened around his still blood dripping fingers.

-/-

Harry had never really cared about his blond rival, after all he had a bigger fish to fry aka Lord Voldedork. But when, during his usual night strolls, he spotted the Slytherin slipping through the double doors that lead to the school grounds with a haunted look on his face, Harry could honestly say that he felt as if his body had been submerged into a cold pool of dread.

The blond looked so fragile and broken... How had he never noticed this before?

I mean, sure he had noticed Malfoy's lack of insults and pranks but that was supposed to be a good thing right?

Wrong. Something inside his head was telling him that it was not good thing when someone starts losing height like the Malfoy obviously was, if the school robes that hung loosely around his frame where of any indication.

And that no, it was also not a bloody good thing when someone starts withdrawing within themselves.

Yes, how wrong he had been, Draco Malfoy was desperately in need of help.

So Harry did the only thing he could do, he pulled out the Marauder's Map from the back pocket of his jeans and with the help of his ever present invisibility cloak he followed the blond out of the castle.

They walked for about five minutes, Harry keeping his distance in case the blond was paying too much attention to the sounds around him (after all the invisibility cloak could not omit the sounds of footsteps), until Draco finally stopped at the border of the lake.

The raven haired boy took the chance to check the map, making sure everyone around the castle was moving like usual. Filch was walking down the corridor near the kitchen and Mrs. Norris was on the 3rd floor.

He took a glance at what Draco was doing and felt his jaw drop open and his eyes widen with horror.

The bloody idiot had pulled a dagger from his robes and was now pointing it to his chest.

''Stupid pompous prat, can't keep his bloody stupid ideas in his head'' the Gryffindor muttered under his breath. He watched for a few seconds but when he saw the convinced look on the Slytherin's face Harry threw caution out the window and leaped forward grabbing the blade of the dagger while trying to keep his body under the cloak. He kept his hiss of pain to himself and focused on whispering soothing words to the blond before letting go and backing off, putting some distance between them.

_Ouch, Hermione is going to be worried about this_ He grimaced at the growing mess of blood that covered his fingers, casting a quick cleaning charm and fastening his handkerchief around the cuts.

Then suddenly Draco fell to his knees crying like there was no tomorrow face buried in his hands.

_Poor boy_The raven thought feeling a couple of tears run down his cheeks.

Something inside Harry wanted nothing more than to hold the blond close to him and comfort him, but he knew the touch would be unwelcomed right now, at least from him.

Draco would see it as pity and probably hex him, so the raven just kept his distance and watched over the blond. He knew it wasn't pity that moved him; he knew the Slytherin hardly deserved that. No, it was more like the silent sympathy of someone who understands. Harry had been through the exact same depression after losing Sirius and if it hadn't been for Ron and Hermione it would have been unbearable.

Despite everything that had happened between them, Harry just couldn't hate Draco. And he wasn't so cruel that he wished the blond to die, let alone in front of him where he could stop it.

The raven looked around and when he found a big rock nearby he sat, carefully slow to keep his feet from showing, all the while keeping his eyes on the Malfoy boy who still had to stop crying.

_If he does not stop soon he is going to get dehydrated with so many damn tears_

It seemed like hours later when finally Draco raised his head and Harry's breathe got caught in his throat. The Slytherin's eyes were red and puffy and fresh trails of tears glowed on his smooth cheeks and still, he looked just as beautiful as always.

Harry ducked his head when he felt a warmth rise to his cheeks but then he remembered that Draco could not see him.

_Beautiful huh?_ He snorted._That's new._

Ok, so maybe the concept wasn't that new.

Surely anyone with two eyes and the tiniest bit of taste could see that Draco was handsome. With his pale fair skin that seemed to glow when the light hit it, the soft looking platinum hair and the jewel like silver eyes that always used to shine with mischief and pride but now were dull with sadness and pain. Yes, Draco Malfoy was a very handsome young man. But now with tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes he took his beauty to a more human level, an emotional sight that could only be described as beautiful. Harry found himself wondering if this was how sad angels looked like when they shed tears.

He pulled his wand from the pocket of his too big jeans and casted a heating charm on Draco when the boy shivered. The blond looked up but not seeing anyone just shrugged it off and slowly rose to his feet, cleaned his wet cheeks with his sleeve and started heading back to the castle.

Harry was preparing to follow when the glint of the dagger, still laying on the ground, caught his attention. He picked it up and eyed it curiously. It seemed mostly made of silver. The blade was simple, the hilt through had a crest engraved with an elegant 'M', probably from the Malfoy family and on the end of the hilt it could be seen a emerald with a tiny but very detailed snake around it.

_I wonder if it's a family heirloom_

Oh well, he slipped it inside his robes and headed for the castle. Draco was already walking down the hall towards the dungeons, with his head bowed and shoulders slumped. Harry watched through the Marauder's Map as the blond entered the room where he knew was the Slytherin common room and then up to his dorm.

Satisfied for now, the raven headed slowly for his own common room and dormitory, all the while his head filled with thoughts and ideas.

Helping Draco was going to be tricky, he knew he would never accept it willingly, as a matter of fact, he probably wouldn't accept even if forced. No, Draco could not know it was him. But that left another problem, how to help someone without letting them know who you are?

He sighed unhappily, and then mumbled the password to the Fat Lady when he reached the portrait and took off the invisibility cloak. It was late enough that no one would be around the common room, that was probably why he didn't notice he wasn't alone until a voice almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Welcome back Harry" it came from the sofa at the far end of the room. He gasped and reached for his wand but when he turned to the sound he noticed it was only Ginny, curled up in a blanket with a book on her hands.

"Hey Gin" He said sitting down next to her. "What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep" she replied with a shrug. "And you? What is your excuse Mister Potter?"

"Just came from my night stroll"

"I thought those were supposed to relax you, why the sad look?"

He hesitated for a second before sighing again and looking his red haired friend in the eyes.

"There is someone who needs my help. Someone very stubborn who will refuse it, but I can't afford them to refuse." He ran a hand through untidy black locks in exasperation. "So right now I am putting all my effort into ideas to approach them without giving myself away."

"Hmm... Have you considered not showing yourself as a human?" Harry scowled, confused. "What do you mean Ginny?"

"Well think with me. When you are alone and feeling sad, like during summer for example, who do you talk to? "

The raven haired boy flushed in embarrassment before muttering under his breath. "Hedwig I guess. It's not like you can talk about our world with the Dursleys"

The red head smiled sadly before squeezing Harry's knee "As I was saying. Try meeting this person as an animal"

"You know I'm not an animagus Ginny" the girl raised an eyebrow as if to say 'that's a first' and Harry blushed. "Ok so I have been reading about the subject, don't tell your brother please Ginny, you know how Ron is. This is something important to me. My father was one you know? " Ginny saw the pride and adoration in his eyes and grinned.

"I won't tell Harry. You must know that to find your animal form you can take a potion right?'' Harry nodded "Well that potion lasts for a few hours, so the wizard or witch can understand and get used to the feeling of being in animal form. Supposedly, it makes the process easier."

"It will be like second year all over again. I don't want to steal from Snape, Ginny.''

The girl seemed to think for a few seconds and then grinned again. "What about the Room of Requirements? You told me Filch gets his supplies from there, plus you will need that room to make the potion won't you?''

Harry looked at her surprised, before giving her a goofy grin and hugging her tightly. "You are a genius Ginny Weasley, thank you so much."

"Just be careful Harry, don't get hurt" His grin faltered for a second but then it came back more brilliant than ever.

"I won't" Then he hugged Ginny again and with a good night, made his way to the boys dormitory, plans still running through his thoughts.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Don't forget to give me a feedback, Im still a bit afraid people won't like the story lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I forgot to put on the first chapter, but this '-/-' is what i use for the change of P.O.V., normally its easy to see which p.o.v is that part about. But if anyone is confused please send me a message or a review and I will add the description.

The next morning Harry woke up with the sun bathing his face. He stretched like a cat after a good nap and grabbed the wand on the bedside table. With a quick _tempus_ spell he confirmed that it was only seven in the morning. His roommates were still in the land of dreams and probably would only rise at seven thirty, Harry normally was the last one to wake up and it took much coaxing from Ron to do so, but today he had something that needed to be done before breakfast.

The dagger Draco left behind yesterday needed to be returned, although Harry was a bit hesitant to put it in Draco's hands again, he knew the blond would not try last night's stunt again. Something just told him to have a little faith in Draco.

Carefully, Harry pulled the sharp dagger from the robes he wore yesterday. With his left hand he held it at chest level and with his wand he slowly crafted a message on the blade.

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon" He whispered to himself with a grin, somehow that fitted Draco very well. He couldn't wait for Draco to see the message.

Then he transfigurated a spare parchment into a beautiful emerald piece of fabric and wrapped it around the precious heirloom. Satisfied, the gryffindor headed to the bathroom for a quick morning shower. The trip to the Owlery would only take a few minutes but still, time was starting to run short.

Within 15 minutes the gryffindor was bathed, dressed and already running down the almost empty corridors of Hogwarts. Students looked at him strangely, but he only nodded a quick good morning and kept running. The raven only stopped to catch his breath when he reached the doors of the Owlery. Picking an owl was a bit more complicated, Harry couldn't use Hedwig, Ron and Hermione would recognize it and start their annoying questioning, he could almost hear it already. _'Why did Hedwig just gave something to the ferret, Harry?'_ or even his favorite _'the git probably cursed your owl mate' _A school owl it was then. Using a few cords he firmly tied the package to a big barn owl along with the note he had written yesterday before bed.

"Deliver this to Draco Malfoy during breakfast today, girl" He said gently while petting her head. The owl nipped at his fingers to tell she understood, he smiled and gave her an owl treat "That's a good girl."

This time when passing Harry on the corridors people gave him strange looks not for running but for the goofy grin he wore, but he couldn't care less. Only he knew what the reason for his grin was and that only made it widen even more until he let out a small snigger. For a brief moment he wondered if this was how Fred and George felt before a prank. With excitement coursing through his veins spreading like wild fire.

When he opened the double doors to the Great Hall, most students were there already, some chatting with friends and eating the delicious breakfast, others trying desperately to finish essays while grabbing a bite at same time.

Ron and Hermione looked up from their breakfast and waved at Harry. He waved back and made his way to the seat next to Hermione, facing the Slytherin table. He barely had time to sit down before they started questioning him.

"Everything ok mate? You were already gone when we woke up"

Harry nodded slowly "I had something to do this morning that couldn't wait" And grabbed a couple sausages and bacon from the plates around him as well as a glass of pumpkin juice.

Ron gave him a strange look "Before eight?"

"Yes Ron, before eight, nothing you need to worry about."

Before the red head could ask more questions the loud shriek of dozens of owls made itself known. Harry looked up expectantly in time to catch the barn owl he had picked land in front of a rather startled Draco Malfoy. He watched as the blond untied the package and opened it. Draco smiled fondly while stroking the blade of the dagger where the message was, finally he picked the note and read it. At first the blond appeared surprised and even looked around the tables, making Harry look down to his plate quickly to avoid being caught, but then carefully wrapped the dagger again and placed it inside his robes. The soft smile though never left his lips, not even when Parkinson asked him something, if anything it turned into a proud smirk. Harry inwardly congratulated himself for a job well done and spent the rest of the breakfast with an unconscious secret smile.

-/-

For the first time in what felt like forever, Draco woke up feeling just a tiny bit content. Someone cared about him, and not because they had to but just because. It felt great, like the first ray of sunshine after a terrible storm. That feeling ran through him for about an hour, by the time he entered the Great Hall though, the Malfoy cold mask was in place while his mind worked itself up with questions after questions.

Who was the person last night? Being the most important.

He knew it was a male. The body pressed against his last night had felt hard, not soft like a female and the voice deep, soothing but passionate at the same time. Just thinking about it still made a shiver run up his spine. Well he would find out soon enough, maybe the person would even approach Draco.

He grabbed a couple of muffins from the plates around the table and a glass of milk. To his surprise a school owl landed right in front of him. He eyed it warily, noticing the package it brought. Carefully he handed the owl a strip of bacon to keep her beak busy while he untied the package. It was a bit heavy for its size. Draco unwrapped it slowly as if it was a cauldron ready to explode, a gasp left him involuntarily. Right before his eyes was the dagger he had used just yesterday. _Well that cuts the person to three houses. No one in Slytherin would give such a precious dagger back._

Only then did he notice the inscription craved on the blade, he smiled and run a finger over it, as if to make sure it was real. Draco eyed the owl again, she still had a note attached to her. He took it and unfolded the single sheet.

_Dragon,_

_I thought you would like to have your dagger back._

_Do NOT repeat your little stunt. I might not be there to stop you again._

_As of today, I will be where we met yesterday two hours before curfew. Please, consider meeting me there, if you need someone to talk to._

'_I will be watching you from afar,_

_Twinkling like the star that you are..'_

_In hopes to meet you tonight_

_Prongslet_

_What does he mean watching you from afar_ Draco thought as he looked around the Great Hall, no one was looking at him though.

"What did you get Draco?" asked the shrieking voice of Pansy Parkinson from his left. He just smirked at her and told her in a drawl that would have made his father jealous.

"I believe that is none of your business Pug face."

She shrieked even louder in outrage. "You should pick your words better Malfoy. Daddy is not around to protect you anymore"

Draco laughed coldly "Or what, you will rape in my sleep? Get over yourself, woman" And walked out of the Great Hall without a second glance.

-/-

Unfortunately, and because good things never last, Harry's good mood vanished through the day.

Whilst before Defense Against the Dark Arts was an enjoyable class, now it was filled with tension. Snape poked and pulled at him until he finally made a mistake worth 20 house points causing the Slytherin to snigger behind his back and the Gryffindor to glare openly at the Professor. History of Magic and Charms weren't any better. Hermione could practically smell (don't ask how) that he wasn't paying attention and kept elbowing him, making Harry irritable. Sure she had good intentions but damn there's only so much someone can take before snapping. And snap he did. After the 10th time that day that Hermione shoved her bony elbow in his side the raven grabbed said bony elbow and hissed that either she stopped being annoying or he would hex her arm off. Just for the look on her face it was worth it. Wide eyes and mouth opening and closing like a fish, before she flushed, huffed and looked away.

But finally last class came and went, and Harry was free for the day. Or as free as you can be with a two hours potion to do that could probably poison you if brewed wrong. Without as much as a see you later at Ron and Hermione, he was still mad, Harry ran to the 7th floor where the room of requirements door was located.

He paced in front of the wall where the door would appear, while thinking clearly what his intention was.

_I need a place with supplies and a cauldron to brew the Animal Revealing Potion. I need a place with supplies and a cauldron to brew the Animal Revealing Potion…_

The door appeared almost instantly when the last words left his mind. Harry opened the double doors curiously, he wondered how the room would be. Something Snape like, cold and dark, or like the D.A room, stony and practical?

He soon found out it was neither. This room was warm and comfortable. With a big fireplace and a couple red comfortable armchairs filling the space next to a tall bookcase. In the middle of the room there were two tables, one with the supplies he asked for and the other with a cauldron and what seemed to be a complete potions kit, knives included.

Harry dropped his book's bag on an armchair, along with his robe. He grabbed the Most Potente Potions book and slowly began the tedious job of leafing through the nasty piece of work. Sometimes he would cringe at the gruesome pictures in some potions that seemed way too realistic for his taste. But at last he found the potion he needed.

_The Animal Revealing Potion_, he read, _is mostly used by apprentices of Animagi, when in the beginning the apprentice shows difficulties in transforming into their animal form. It allows the drinker a view through the animal's body, but unlike transfiguration, the wizard or witch do not lose their human thoughts, making the transformation safer and more enjoyable. Depending on the quantity, the brewer can regulate the time he wants to spend under the potion. _

Sighing Harry started retrieving the ingredients for the base of the potion. It would seem that the base of the Animal Revealing Potion was very similar to Wolfsbane Potion. Since both helped the wizard maintain their human thoughts while in animal form. The other part would stimulate the inner animal, revealing its form, the first few times it would be a painful transformation. Bones would break and mend in different positions, in case of animals with fur the skin would tingle while the fur grew. Those were just a few effects that Harry knew about, more precisely that Sirius had told him about. Sirius had told him that in his father's case the first few times he would have a headache from the unfamiliar weight of the antlers.

Shortly two hours later, as promised in the potions book, Harry found himself with 5 new phials of Animal Revealing Potion. Once made the potion gained a luminescent blue color and smelled sickly sweet, it strongly reminded Harry of the perfume most girls around the castle used. One phial would last for approximately two and half hours, just enough for both Harry and Draco to safely return to the dormitories.

He placed one in his pocket and the others in the book's bag. It would be too risky to walk around with his pockets full of potions phials.

And with one last glace around his temporary Potions lab he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews so far guys :) oh also, this story is not beta'd yet. Anyone interested please pm me. 

Once again Harry found himself under the Invisibility Cloak, this time though he was not going to remain under it for much longer.

He fingered the phial inside his robes, waiting for the clock to show the right time, a quarter to eight in the evening. More precisely 15 minutes before the time he had set for Draco to show up.

No one was around the lake anymore, the October's chilly wind made sure of it. Without sun the students tended to seek the warmth of their common rooms earlier in the evenings. And that was also the reason why Harry knew it was safe to meet the blond out here.

With every minute that passed though, Harry grew more anxious. Doubts assaulted his mind again. He tried to focus on his plan for tonight and pushed the other feelings away. The gryffindor was feeling so nervous that he jumped a foot in the air when a dinging sound around him made itself known.

_It only the clock Harry, don't be ridiculous _He chastened himself.

It was time. The cloak was placed on a branch of a tree nearby, where Harry could keep an eye on it. With his teeth he uncorked the phial and drank the oh-so-sweet-smelling but oh-so-foul-tasting potion. At first nothing happened, but then he felt it.

His skin started tingling making him want to scratch and scratch, cracking sounds filled the night where his bones shifted and molded and broke. The pain was like white fire spreading through the wizard's body leaving behind only soreness. The process must have lasted no more than 10 minutes. Harry knew it worked almost instantly, his body felt different. Heavier but also more powerful. He could now smell everything around him, the fresh grass, the faint scent of humans and something a little bitterer that he could swear was the giant blood in Hagrid. The sounds were more distinct as well, in the distance hooves ran the grounds of the Forbidden Forest, the animals were alive and Harry was now for two hours, part of them.

He looked down at his limbs.

They were covered with coarse fur, just like the rest of his body was. At the end strong hooves replaced the place where his hands and feet had been.

_Ok so I am something with fur and hooves_ He thought. Now that he had control of his limbs Harry stood on four strong legs and walked to the edge of the lake. He felt awe fill him when he saw his animal form reflected on the lake's water.

Staring right back at him was the biggest stag he had ever seen, the same size of a pony. It looked just like his patronus but instead of the silvery color, his was a warm brown with beady green eyes. The same shade has his own in human form he noticed. On top of his head were the proud antlers, now that he noticed them Harry realized that the weight he felt was not a simple headache from the potion.

Suddenly a strange scent began approaching where he was still gazing at the lake. It smelled faintly like Winter. Fresh, like dew in the morning, or like the first few snowflakes of Winter. It was a soothing smell, Harry could definitely be lulled to sleep by it. Curious, he felt his nose twitch as the raven-turned-stag followed the smell to its source.

_Draco_ he thought faintly as he watched the blond slowly making his way to the lake.

-/-

Draco was scared. Not scrawl that.

Draco was terrified.

The clock kept ticking its way closer and closer to the meeting time, apparently unaffected by the pacing blond teenager.

The blond worried his lip. Five to eight it said on the clock. It was time to go meet Prongslet and still that only made Draco's heart speed up more.

It felt weird, being so nervous about meeting a stranger, and Draco really felt stupid for freaking out but it ran deeper than rational thoughts. It was like a connection was formed between them the night before.

The same way a life debt or a Wizard's Oath always connects two wizards. Magic was a strange thing, it had a mind of its own. And if it wanted you to freak out at the mere mention of meeting a stranger then it bloody hell would.

Draco left his private room (courtesy of the Headmaster) and the Slytherin Common Room without so much of a Hello to the other snakes. It just wasn't worth it anymore.

It was a beautiful night again, no clouds obstructed the silver glow of the moon as it stroked the surface of the lake, and the wind bared a chilly temperature but not unbearably cold.

The perfect night for a stroll around the school grounds.

But Draco had other plans. He searched, expectantly, the lake's bank for his mysterious Prongslet. When nothing met his eyes he frowned.

_Where is he?_ Draco wondered, still looking around. Soon a ruffling noise not far from him caught his attention.

With a whispered _lumos_ his wand lit up. It took only a second for Draco to wish he hadn't.

The blond screeched, I mean, let out a very manly yell, stumbled backwards and fell on his butt as a huge pair of antlers filled his vision. From below he could see that the pair of antlers had a very equally huge stag attached.

The animal huffed and a rumbling noise came from its chest. It took the blond about 5 seconds to notice that the stag was laughing at him.

He glared at it, and huffed himself, feeling a warmth rise to his cheeks.

"What are you laughing at you flea bag?"

The stag glared back at him and whacked Draco on the leg with his antlers. Multiple times.

"OW, ow ok I'm sorry, stop hitting me, bloody hell"

The stag stopped but kept sending the blond half hearted glares.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought there was no deer in the Forbidden Forest"

The look he received clearly said 'Are you really that stupid?'.

Draco felt his cheeks heat up again. He eyed the animal more closely. Now that he noticed, it was bigger than the normal deer, it carried an aura of magic almost… like a wizard.

He gasped in surprise. What if it WAS a wizard?

"Are you an animagus?" The stag nodded keeping its intelligent gaze on Draco's fascinated one.

"Prongslet?" The blond asked hesitantly, the stag though only nodded again.

"Oh" Draco whispered, trying not to sound disappointed. Apparently he did a miserable job because Prongslet nuzzled his knee in a comforting manner.

The simple gesture stole a smile from the blond. He petted Prongs' head gently "It's ok, I just hoped to meet you face to face."

Prongs didn't seem surprised though, he just laid behind Draco. The blond snuggled closer to the warmth, it was comfortable, the fur on Prong's belly made him almost as soft as a pillow.

This was the closer Draco had been to someone in months, even if it was just another wizard in animal form. Magic hummed around them, making sore muscles relax or in Draco's case, making the cold loneliness ebb away.

Draco felt so relaxed for once. Free of the cold mask he always wore. Free of his Father's expectations. Free to act like he pleased. It was wonderful, like an eagle spreading its wings and detaching itself from the land.

"I wish this feeling of freedom would never end" He whispered at last, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Ever since I was a child, I have tried to please someone, letting myself get caught in chains of obligations. Being Father's perfect copy, wearing cold masks one after the other, sneering at everything considered below the all mighty Malfoy. And look where it got Father, Azkaban, or better even, kneeling to a half-blood madman, like a servant. Not even Mother is around anymore, though I suspect Father sent her away. I wanted so much to run away from everything, that's what you saw last night. Sometimes it hurts so much Prongs, disappointing everyone you love."

Prongs nuzzled his cheek and Draco faintly noticed he was crying again. He buried his face on the stag's long neck and cried. Painful sobs making his lithe form shake. Talking about his past always made him feel weak and broken, it was like being a child all over again.

Prongslet let him cry, only making a deep rumbling like comforting noise while rubbing his furry cheek on the blonds' back.

This was what he needed. Someone who would hold him while he cried, not to slap him like his Father did. He let himself imagine just for a while what it would be like if Prongs were to meet him in human form. Strong arms wrapped around his back rubbing soothing circles, that deep voice whispering sweet nothings. He felt a shiver ran down his spine. It would be good.

For the remaining time of the two hours Draco stayed silent, letting Prongs presence wash away his loneliness. The only thing that made them move was the dinging sound of the clock tower, hinting that was now after curfew.

Prongs stood and gently pushed the blond to the castle with his antlers. Draco looked confused at first but then it dawned on him. Prongslet was probably going to change forms and didn't want Draco to see him.

"I can't stay?" He pouted for good measure but still the stag shook his head.

Draco glared and huffed "Fine then, have it your way. I will wait here tomorrow Prongs" And without waiting for him to refuse or accept Draco walked away, back to the not-so-appealing-anymore castle.

That night Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about his mysterious animagus Prongslet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is another chapter :) Once again thank you guys for the reviews :D im glad you guys are enjoying the story. This is the last chapter i have written for now, i think it might take me a couple of days til i have chapter 5 done :)

Draco was not surprised when a school owl dropped in front of him the next morning. He was eagerly waiting for it. Prongslet didn't seem the kind of person that let someone do all the talking. So when there's no chance to talk he just knew Prongs would send a letter.

With a quick look at Pansy to make sure she was gossiping somewhere else (the girl was too nosey for her own good), he opened the letter. Again he felt a smile take up his lips when his eyes meet the same messy scrawls from yesterday's letter.

_Dragon,_

_Are you feeling better?_

_I hope you won't take it personal, but I cannot meet you yet as I am now._

_Believe me, it's for your own good._

_As for what you said yesterday._

_Sometimes running isn't enough Dragon, sometimes we must face our fears._

_And yes I do know what it feels like to disappoint someone you love._

_I have let down a lot of people, some of them died because of my ruthless actions. It hurts Draco. I know. Especially when those who die are so close to us, like a father figure. I can still see his face in my dreams, telling me not to blame myself and that he is in a better place. I can only hope those dreams hold some truth in them. _

_I guess it won't hurt too much to meet you again._

_Prongslet_

Once again like the morning before, Draco looked around the many faces around the Great Hall, but also like the morning before none was watching him.

So Draco did the only thing he could. He huffed, got up from his seat, stomp his foot like a spoiled child and left.

Across the hall a raven haired boy chuckled at the display while his friends eyed him curiously.

-/-

And so that night the Wizard-turned-stag and the blond Slytherin met again. The day had been once more challenging for Harry.

Hermione strangely enough apologized about the elbowing thing but Harry had the distinct impression that it was just so she could keep closer tabs on him. His outing the night before did not unnoticed to the sharp eye of the witch. But since he refused to comment with her, she took it upon herself to find out.

Yes because one can just say _'Hey Hermione, know that annoying ferret that has been calling you filthy mudblood all these years? Yes, I was hanging out with him.'. _Harry knew that if by some reason he told her that Draco had tried to kill himself she would be more gentle with the situation, but that was their secret damn it. **He** had caught Draco, and **He** was going to be the one to help him.

Strangely enough it had been Neville that stood up for Harry against Hermione.

The chubby boy had said that if Harry wanted to have the afternoon for himself, then Hermione had no reason to intrude in Harry's privacy, because he obviously did not want to talk about it. The witch had turned an interesting pink color and replied that it could be dangerous walking around the castle alone during the night, to which Neville cut her by saying that Harry looked fine enough and always took his cloak when he went out (How Neville knew that he still didn't know but he would have to ask).

Ron had kept silent during the exchange, though Harry knew he understood his desire for privacy, after all you can't come from a family with 5 brothers and a sister without wanting some privacy for a change. But he also did not want Hermione mad at him, that much was obvious. So he kept silent and watched Hermione and Neville exchange excuses and questions at each other, like someone would watch two tennis players throwing the ball at each other.

When it came near the meeting time though, Harry grabbed his cloak, winked at the red head when he glanced his way and left.

By the time Hermione noticed he no longer was in the room, Harry was already safe on the grounds, drinking the potion that would turn him into a stag.

He only had time to pace around a few minutes and drink a few gulps from the cold water of the lake before Draco made himself known.

The blond looked as well dressed and proper as always. He had exchanged the wizard robes for some black trousers and black turtle neck shirt, over them he wore only a comfortable but still thin black blazer. His lips were curled in a shy little smile. The kind a Slytherin never shows except for probably family. It made him feel especial, watching some warm emotion slip past the cold mask the blond wore around school.

Draco grimaced at the grass but sat anyway. Harry curled around his back like they had done yesterday, magic immediately humming in satisfaction around them. The blond leaned against Harry, stroking the stag's leg absently.

Silence again. Yesterday Harry had realized Draco didn't really need to talk that much, he just needed to let go of some of his responsibility and have someone to hold him while doing it. It was something Harry was used to since a child, without parents or a loving family, you kind of start depending on yourself for everything. Draco though, had had a mother and father and without them, the world seemed a lot darker. So Harry did just that. He held the blond the best way a stag could ever hold someone. It felt like he had a young fawn to take care of.

"Today was horrible Prongs" Draco finally said "Not even within my common room the school stops taunting me, old Dumbledore gave me my own room this year when a few 7th years tried to hex me during the night, coward rats"

He sighed and snuggled deeper into Harry's middle "The name Malfoy is worth nothing anymore and name is all that protects Slytherin. I am as good as a Ravenclaw within a snakes pit now."

Harry frowned slightly and nuzzled Draco's leg. The blond sighed again his shoulders slumped.

This depression was starting to worry the raven really, Draco was always so smug looking, so strong headed and sly.

He let a harsh puff of air on the blond's head throwing his neatly combed hair akin. Draco made a horrified noise and tried to stand but the stag was faster, when Draco was almost up he gently pushed him with his antlers making the blond fall on his butt. Draco tried again but the stag pushed him again. He chuckle knowing Draco would recognize the sound. The blond glared and in a spur of speed threw himself at the large animal trying to pin him down, but Harry merely carried him for a few feet as if he heighted nothing and then shook him off making Draco land on his chest with a huff.

"Tsk even animals push me around now" He growled and crossed his arms over his face but the raven spotted a smile tugging at those pink lips.

"But thanks Prongs, for trying to cheer me up" He smiled and flicked the stags nose that was hovering near his face.

That night they didn't talk much again, instead they walked around the grounds together, still getting comfortable with each other. Every once in a while the stag would bump into the blond accidently-on-purpose making him lose his balance and end up on his butt then he would laugh and run as Draco chased him around. It was nice to see the normally composed Slytherin run around like a child, promising pain if he caught the 'fleas bag' and extremely funny because he was not that fast so Harry had a great time teasing him by stopping close enough but when the blond tried to reach his arm to touch him he would run away again.

Draco tried to sound upset, really he did, but you could see he was having fun. The silly grin never left his face and when Harry let himself occasionally be caught he wouldn't do all those painful things he was claiming. Just flick his nose and lightly pull at his antlers. Normally the last would result in the blond being pushed to the ground again.

As soon as the two hours were up Harry made Draco go first, but he soon followed under the cloak this time as a human. He tailed the blond to the dungeons, and no he would never admit he was worried, he just wanted to make sure the blond didn't get on Snape's wrong side by walking around the castle after curfew.

_And of course what he said about being hexed by other students had nothing to do with it. Keep fooling yourself Harry. _

Harry scowled at the little mocking voice and turned yet another corner. He stopped dead on his tracks at the sight of the two people on the hall instead of only one. Snape was talking to Draco.

_Oh shit. There goes the not getting on Snape's bad side theory._

The professor didn't seem mad though, the two snakes were talking in hushed voices, Draco had his back to Harry but he could see by the blond's posture, defensive, that Snape was saying something he did not want to hear. Harry took a step back slowly without thinking, his foot bumped against the foot of a suit of armour making a metallic clinking sound resonate through the stone walls. Snape looked up sharply fixing his stare straight on the spot where Harry still was, holding his breath. He gave Draco a dismissing wave and when the blond turned around the next corner he snarled at the place near the suit of armour.

"I know you are there Potter, maybe you could enlighten me why? A gryffindor walking around the dungeons after curfew, have you not learned yet that rules are made to be followed?"

Harry blushed and took off his cloak, his eyes meet Snape's and the man's scowl deepened, he was about to say something more but running steps from the corridor Draco had just followed stopped him. Harry gave him an apologizing smile and put his cloak again. This time he didn't try to run, he walked slowly to Snape, showing the professor he was not going to run away.

Draco appeared around the corner again, looking flushed from the run. He stopped in front of Snape and asked in the same hushed voice Harry saw them talk before.

"Professor Snape, I forgot to ask. Are there any registered Animagus within the students?"

Snape raised one eyebrow. "I do not believe so Mr. Malfoy. Now please return to your dormitory, I have another matter (insert pointed look at Harry here) to attend to"

Draco gave him a curious look but Snape shooed him away.

"I do not know what you are planning Potter, but I will keep an eye on you" Harry let out a breath of relief "Oh and 20 points from gryffindor for walking around the halls after curfew, if I caught you again I will make it 40, now go Potter." He finished with a smirk. Then he turned and walked away with his robes billowing after him making him look like overgrown bat.

Harry was so relieved to be once again inside gryffindor territory that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The last thought in his mind being: _'Hermione is going to have my head tomorrow'._

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, dont forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** One more chapter. Now guys, if i dont get atleast 15 reviews total i will leave you with the cliffhanger for a week *pout*. Again i still dont have a beta. Anyone interested pm me.

"Harry" Said person looked up slowly.

_Here goes nothing._

"Good morning Hermione" He smiled sweetly. Hermione's left eye twitched.

"So tell me Harry, where were you last night? You sure left in a hurry"Harry shifted nervously under her piercing stare.

"I… erm" He hesitated looking around the Great Hall, his glance stopped on Snape. "I went to Professor Snape last night, you know apologize and ask if he could teach me Occlumency again. After what happened to Sirius (insert painful look here)… I don't want to have something like that to happen again." He put his best hurt voice, while looking down at his half eaten breakfast.

He glanced at Hermione through the locks that shielded his eyes from view. She was still looking at him suspiciously but since he played the Sirius card, she would restrain from asking more.

_My, my. Such a Slytherin thing to do Harry. _Mocked the voice in his head.

He ignored it and focused once more on his breakfast.

Soon the chilly wind of October gave out to the cold snow of November.

Harry and Draco still met, five times a week at least, so Harry would only have to use the R.O.R. to do his potion once per week.

They would talk, well Draco would, Harry always replied through letter the next day. The blond had told Harry how different it was to be raised among magical families, somehow he managed to get Harry to confess he was a half-blood but raised by muggles.

He talked about how his family had been before the threat of Voldemort return. It would seem Narcissa was actually a caring mother under the entire aristocratic pretense. Lucius had had his days though. He was not a full blow child abuser but was not the kind of father Harry had expected.

And Harry wrote Draco how it had been to be raised by the worst kind of muggles, the days in of the cupboard, his bully of a cousin, how he was treated like a house elf and punished when using accidental magic. Let's just say that Draco's opinion on muggles (Prongslet family mostly) went from disgust to kill on sight…

Little by little as Draco and Prongslet grew closer, Draco regained a healthier weight, and seemed to smile more. Not only to Prongslet but the professors or the occasional younger student that dared to talk to him.

Of course there were bad things also.

Hermione found it strange that Harry had Occlumency classes five times every week but she didn't bother Harry much about it.

Ron was under the impression Harry fancied someone and was trying to ask her out. When he had asked Harry who, the raven had blushed like a girl with a crush and ran out of the 6th year's dorm so fast you would think Voldemort was hot in his tail, leaving Ron with a wicked grin on his face.

Snape as promised kept a close eye on Harry, normally it would be followed with a glance at Draco, then he would get a thoughtful expression. The gryffindor had this feeling in his gut that Snape knew what he was doing before curfew with Draco.

Draco himself had been the target of a nasty curse which took Madam Pomfrey two days to break, though he did feel a little better when a box of chocolate frogs mysteriously appeared under the name Prongslet.

Harry found himself one Monday morning listening to Professor's Snape drawl while he explained about the ways to recognize a dark creature.

"This year the Headmaster asked me to teach the 6th and 7th years about Dementors, so for the totality of the next four classes we will work on how to identify the presence of a Dementor and the way to repel it, the Patronus Charm."

"Dementors are easily identified by their dark robes but also by the cold aura that surrounds them. When a Dementor is near, the wizard will feel as if their happiness is being sucked away, some might even relive their most terrible experiences."

He faced the class, letting his eyes drop from one student to the other.

"The only way to repel a Dementor is through the Patronus Charm, this charm is created by the happiest memories a wizard can find. It creates a shield that will feed the Dementor, some wizards Patronus assume the form of animals, what most don't know is that this animal is considered the protector of the wizard and also most of the times, their Animagi form."

Harry looked up sharply at the last bit locking eyes with Snape, the Professor's eyes had a glint in them as if he had just caught a misbehaved student.

"Next class we will begin practicing the Patronus Charm, though I doubt any of you will form a corporeal. Most will leave the next few classes with silver shields that will prevent a Dementor from touching you."

Harry's pulse quickened, he felt his eyes widen and then Snape sent him a smirk.

That night Harry didn't meet Draco, nor did he leave his dorm. 'Snape is going tell Draco' kept repeating itself in his head. He had troubles falling asleep and when he did fell asleep it was filled with nightmares. Next morning Ron and Hermione eyed him worriedly, he just knew he looked bad.

Dark rings around his eyes, face a paler than usual and hands shaking badly. The smell of breakfast made him want to throw up but then again his hands where so shaky he couldn't hold his fork properly. He risked looking up from his plate and found Snape glancing at him with a weird look. He tried to keep a blank face but he knew the professor had caught his caged animal look.

Outside the D.A.D.A class it seemed to get even worse, his whole body shook to the point of it being noticeable to other people and his forehead had a thin layer of sweat. Ron and Hermione exchanged hushed whispered behind his back, but he paid them no mind, he was too worried freaking out.

Snape arrived as always on time, much to Harry's chagrin.

"Today we will start working on the Patronus Charm. I know that some people in class already know the spell. I would like Mr. Potter to show us his Patronus."

Harry paled further.

_Oh Merlin, this is it. I am going to be discovered and Draco is going to be mad at me. We won't talk again, he will probably hex me for playing with him._

He turned his wide eyes to Snape and did the only thing he could think of. "Please Professor."

The git smirked. "Please what Mr. Potter?"

"Don't make me do this Professor. You know I can't"

By now the class was eyeing both of them curiously. Harry shaking badly as if he was about to be tortured and Snape with a smirk and eyes gleaming.

"Now, now Mr. Potter. You will do it or I will have to put on detention for the rest of the year. I don't think you want that" Snape said in a stern voice.

Harry, seeing he was not going to be excused from the task, stood slowly, and walked to the front of the class. The other students were whispering about him. He could feel their heated stare on his back while he passed.

He raised his shaking arm, keeping a firm grasp on his wand and muttered under his breath, the memory of his first night with Draco as a stag fresh in his mind.

"_Expecto Patronum"_

The silver stag shot out from his wand and ran around the class, gaining a few awed looks from his classmates. Harry refused to look up, he didn't want to see Draco's face. Snape spoke again.

"As you can see, this is how a corporeal Patronus looks like. If Mr. Potter here was to become an Animagus his form would most likely be also a stag." Harry made a strangled noise with his throat.

"10 points to gryffindor Potter, now sit before you lose them."

Harry almost ran, passing his classmates without looking up from his shoes. He could still feel a prickling sensation on the back of his neck that told him someone was still looking at him.

He risked a glance at Draco from over his shoulder. The blond was looking straight at him, with a shocked expression, his lips parted and eyes stormy, as if he was lost in thoughts, which he probably was.

_It was good while it lasted. _He thought sadly.

-/-

Draco was worried. And maybe a little mad.

Pronglet hadn't showed up last night. The blond spent about one hour walking around the lake before he finally convinced himself that his favorite stag was not going to show up.

That left him a mad. It was the first time Prongs ever missed a meeting. Then the image of Prongslet in the hospital wing wormed itself in his mind replacing the mad feeling with a worried one.

A quick meeting with Madam Pomfrey in the morning though confirmed no one had been in the hospital wing yesterday.

The only thing Draco could do now was wait, either for a letter or for the stag tonight. He grabbed a quick breakfast of toast and pumpkin juice, half paying attention to the conversations around him.

When he arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom a strange sight greeted him.

Potter was looking like shit this morning, he was shaking badly, his skin ashen and he looked like he could be sick any moment.

Granger and Weasley were glancing at their friend with worried eyes like they wanted to help but didn't really know what to do.

Snape arrival though took any ideas they might have. The professor continued his lesson about Dementors from yesterday. He asked Potter to demonstrate the class how to produce a Patronus but the boy basically begged him not too, which in itself was confusing. Potter was naturally good at D.A.D.A and never refused showing a spell in classes, this had come as a surprise not only to him but to the rest of the class.

Snape smirked and threatened Potter with detentions if he refused. Potter paled further and reluctantly stood.

He raised his arm, which was shaking terrible and whispered the incantation. To Draco's surprise a beautiful silver stag ran around the class room looking for a target to attack, in the background he listened Snape tell the class that Potter Animagus form was probably a stag too.

His mind went blank with shock, time seemed to slow down as thoughts tried to push the shock away and link this month's events together.

Potter's Patronus was a stag. Potter's likely Animagus was a stag. Prongslet was a stag.

His eyes were wide with shock and his jaw slack. Potter was already seated, his back stiff as if waiting for an incoming blow. Then he looked over his shoulder and green met silver.

Potter's eyes were full of panic and his face contracted in an expression of pain.

Potter was his mysterious Prongslet. He just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Since i had a whole 7 reviews yesterday, i guess i can update now ;) Keep reviewing if you want me to update every 1 or 2 days! Ty for the comments guys, very glad you are liking it so far :D

This chapter might be a little filling except for the beginning. Please bare with me, next one is the continuation of the plot!. 

Slowly the room began to empty leaving only Draco, Harry and Snape. Snape casted a worried look at Draco before leaving, the storm was about to come by, and he sure as hell was not going to be caught in the middle. His job was done anyway.

Silence haunted the classroom as the two boys refused to look and acknowledge each other. Draco sighed and turned to face Harry's back. If no one asked he was going to lose the best thing that had happened this year.

"Prongslet?" He asked the other boy in a small voice.

Harry's back stiffened, however he did turn to face Draco. It was now or never.

"Yes." He answered before dropping his gaze to the ground in shame.

Silence surged again. Harry dared a quick glance at the blond, but dropped it back again when he saw the hurt.

Oh he had expected it, but damn it hurt to know he had been the one to make those beautiful silver eyes glint with unleashed tears.

"Why?" the blond asked finally, giving a little sniff but keeping his eyes on Harry's face so he wouldn't miss any emotion displayed there. He was NOT going to cry. At least not until he got some answers.

"I just wanted to help Draco. I knew you would never let Harry bloody Potter approach you, but I wanted to help you so much it hurt" He fisted his hands on his front robes, above his heart and his face became contracted as if in pain. "I confess at first I thought it was because of my hero complex, but every since we met as Draco and Prongslet instead of Malfoy and Potter, I let myself grow closer to you and then one day I realized I no longer cared why, I just knew I wanted to be there for you. We have fought for years and still I feel connected to you. You feel it too, with every night as our magic swirls around us, content. I can only ask that you forgive me for not telling you. It was for the best."

Draco felt a lonely tear slide down his left cheek as he watched Harry.

Here was a person he had mistreated, manipulated, been rude to, caused all sort of troubles to (hell he even hexed Harry on the back once) and still, here was a forgiving dark angel spreading his wings and catching Draco when no one would.

His guardian angel of kind heart and strong presence.

Said angel closed the few steps between them. So when he was standing only inches from Draco he leaned forward and nuzzled the blond's cheek gently, like he always did in his animagus form so Draco would stop crying.

"Forgive me?" He whispered.

Draco shivered finally remembering the deep voice of the very first time, it was the same. Like a caress on his skin. It was then that Draco realized he could never let this go. He was too selfish to part with his dark angel yet. And if Harry was that angel, then so be it. Besides he already knew the real Harry, he no longer saw this boy as the spoiled prince he thought he was. If anything. He had been the spoiled one of the two.

"Always." The blond said also in a whisper, while leaning his head against his angels shoulder. He felt strong arms circled his waist in a loose hug, and for the first time since his family disappeared, he felt safe in the arms of a human, instead of his Prongslet.

-/-

Harry was skipping to lunch later that day.

Yes he still had dark rings around his eyes, but the paleness and the shakiness were gone. Replaced by happy feelings. He still couldn't believe it.

Draco wasn't that mad with him after all, of course after all the mushiness Harry had been the target of a very well deserved pinching session on his sides but that's as violent as it got.

Harry opened the door to the Great Hall, he looked at the high table and locked eyes with Snape. The greasy bat was smirking at him, thinking Draco probably did something very vile.

_Well, you git I got news for you. _He thought giving Snape the smuggest smirk he could master.

The professor's eyes narrowed and his smirk vanished.

_That's right bastard, I won this one. _

Then he proceeded to skip to his seat, humming under his breath. Harry stole a quick look at Draco in the Slytherin table, the blond smiled shyly. He was so distracted he never saw poor Ginny coming his way until he stumbled over her feet, causing them both to fall. Giggles erupted around them from Ginny's friends, making Harry's cheek to heat up.

"'M sorry Gin, I was..erm.. distracted" He sent her a embarrassed smile.

"Something worth looking at across the hall Harry?" She teased in a quiet voice so only he could hear.

"You have no idea" He winked, causing the girl to giggle, and then helped her up.

Ron and Hermione were already eating, talking quietly with each other. Harry dropped on the seat across from Hermione with a happy sigh and started filling his plate with lunch, he never noticed the look Ron and Hermione sent each other or their nods.

"Are you alright now Harry?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"Oh, yes Hermione. A lot better. Thank you for asking though." He replied with a smile.

"Tell me Harry, is there anyone you like?"

He choked with a piece of potato and turned beet red. Ron chuckled and handed his friend a glass of pumpkin juice.

"No Hermione, there isn't" Harry shifted on his seat uneasy. Hermione was way too perceptive, no one could ever keep secrets for very long around her.

"I see." She was using that tone of voice again. The one that said: I know you have a secret and I am going to find out just to annoy you because you refused to tell me.

One thing was letting Draco find out about him, he was already involved. Another completely different was telling Ron and Hermione he was friends with the boy they had hated for years.

"There is nothing you need to know Hermione." His tone was getting harsher now.

"Mate we are just worried about you. First you wake up like you didn't sleep at all, then you have a panic attack before D.A.D.A, yes Harry we noticed. Then you beg Snape not to make you show the class how to do a Patronus, I mean, come on mate, that's like one of your favorite spells and now it's like everything never happened. Did you even look at yourself? You were skipping into the Hall with the biggest grin I have seen you wear this year."

"You know what I know Ron?" He growled at the red head "I know I have lost my appetite." He shoved his plate away and stomped out of the Great Hall.

-/-

Draco watched as Harry left the Great Hall, the raven had an almost visible aura of anger around him.

Draco slipped unnoticed out of the Great Hall, or so he thought. The blond was about to follow Harry when a cold hand grabbed his arm.

"Draco, let him go. He just needs to vent." It was Snape's voice.

"With all due respect Professor. But I think that is up to me." He tried to pull free from the hand but it only tightened around his arm.

"You don't understand. Mr. Potter has a fierce temper, he might even turn on you. You saw how he reacted to Weasley and Granger just now.." Draco knew Snape always took care of his snakes but this was ridiculous. Harry was just a fussing kitten, he would never hurt him.

"No Professor. You don't understand. Harry would never hurt me, you don't know him at all. In fact you never even tried to. You just assumed he was like his father. And don't think I didn't realize that you did today. I know Harry didn't want me to know yet. I have no idea how you found out. But it was not your secret to tell, or better force telling"

He yanked his arm violently, finally freeing it from Snape's tight grip. Draco was about to sprint down the corridor to find Harry when Snape's voice stopped him again.

"You might want to warn Mr. Potter that he is still horrible at Occlumency."

_Occlumency? Why would Harry need Occlumency? _

He shook his head and ran after the raven.

Draco found him sitting in one of the unused classrooms on the third floor. Looking out the windows with his legs pulled to his chest.

"Harry" He looked up, and gave Draco a sad smile.

"Sit with me for a little Draco?"

"Of course" He replied with a smile. Snape knew nothing of his angel.

"Snape said something about your Occlumency skills sucking when he tried to stop me from coming after you." Harry snorted.

"So that's how he knew I was Prongslet. He used Legilimency on me when he caught me wondering one night." Draco gave him a curious glance.

"You learned Occlumency?"

"Not willingly believe me" Harry muttered under his breath "Dumbledore insisted Professor Snape help me learn, because of Voldemort. I never got the hang of it, and Snape was not the most patient teacher. Do you remember when Snape told you I had remedial Potions?"

Draco nodded, now that he mentioned it. It had been strange Snape would teach Harry when Longbottom was so much worse.

"He tried to teach me for a few months, but I could never clear my mind, and in the end we had a little disagreement so he told me to never come back." His tone was bitter, as if recalling some bad memory so Draco changed the subject.

"Harry.. Why didn't you show up yesterday?"

The raven smiled sadly again and pulled Draco to himself, making the blond lean against his side, his head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"I was afraid I guess. Somehow I can never predict your reactions. And that scares me. I knew that you would find about me today." He poked Draco's nose with his finger a gentle smile on his lips "Turns out it was all for nothing after all."

Draco smiled shyly and snuggled closer to the unfamiliar body. It was different from Prongslet. The stag had his fur that made him feel like a pillow and Draco could just curl on his middle. With Harry though, it was a hard body he was leaning against, a very warm body he realized.

"Are you still mad with Granger and Weasley?"

Harry let out a deep sigh.

"I was not mad. Just frustrated. They need to understand that I will not always share every little thing with them. What we have between us Draco, I want it to remain only between us."

"What DO we have between us Harry?" He whispered against the raven's neck.

Harry shivered slightly. "I don't know Draco, but I don't want it to stop."

And Draco accepted that answer gladly, they had all the time in the world to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Thank you for the reviews once again :D Keep reviewing, no really do keep sending more xD *whispers* Reviews normally make writers write faster.**

Harry opened his eyes slowly.

It took only a few seconds for him to realize this was not the gryffindor's dormitory.

This room was cold, enclosed by shadows, the only source of light being the richly ornamented fireplace in front of him.

And then a cold voice hissed.

"My faithful servants" He felt his body turn from the fire to the masked face of dozens of Death Eaters.

"Tonight you shall once again be reunited with your fellow Death Eaters. Azkaban is weak, it cannot withstand a direct attack. Prepare, my Death Eaters, for tonight we shall retrieve what was forcedly taken from us!" The cold voice finished. Death Eaters cheered their leader, while promises of death and suffering were made.

_Soon Harry, very soon we shall meet again._

Those were the last words he heard before everything turned black and his connection with Voldemort, broken once again.

The raven opened his eyes for a second time, this time he knew he was awake.

Harry sat up in his bed gasping for breath, eyes wide with terror quickly taking the surroundings.

With a whispered _lumos _his wand lit up in the bedside table, he grabbed it and checked the time.

Four thirty in the morning. It didn't matter. Dumbledore. He needed to see Dumbledore.

The boy shot from his bed not caring about his clothes. Everything flashed before his eyes as he ran. His thoughts were in a frenzy.

What did it matter that Death Eaters were captured if Voldemort could free them whenever he wanted. Azkaban was supposed to be safe. This war depended on it.

When he stopped at the gargoyle that blocked the passage to Dumbledore's office, Harry remembered he did not know the password.

He felt like pulling at his hair in frustration. But quickly pulled himself together and started naming all the sweets he could remember.

"Jelly slugs, lemon drops (who knows the old coat loved them), licorice wands, sugar quills, ice mice.. ah!"

_Found it._

He climbed the spiral staircase and knocked on the door. The voices inside stopped.

"Come in" That was Dumbledore's voice. Harry opened the door. The first person he saw was Snape. Professor McGonagall was also there.

"Ah Harry, I had a feeling I would be seeing you tonight."

"Professor, Voldemort is going for Azkaban!"

"I am afraid I already know my dear boy." The old man said with a sad tone. "Kingsley informed us that numerous Death Eaters have escaped"

"How can you be so calm Professor! Azkaban is doing nothing to stop Voldemort from rejoining his army. Surely there is something we can do."

Dumbledore sighed again, his face sad and marked with age.

"There is nothing we can do now Harry, the ones that escaped are marked, they won't be able to go anywhere public without being captured. That is our only hope now.." He gave the young boy a gentle smile. "You should rest some more Harry, tomorrow is going to be a difficult day."

The raven nodded dejectedly, he knew Dumbledore was right.

"Mr. Potter." Snape's voice stopped him. "One of the fugitives was Lucius Malfoy. I believe you know the consequences of this escape regarding your little project?"

Harry stared at him blankly before it occurred to him.

_He is talking about Draco. Lucius might want him to take the mark._

"Do you believe he would do it so soon Professor? Draco would not be of use to him. He cannot use magic outside school."

"Ah but you forget, Mr. Malfoy will be 17 when this year is over."

Harry paled drastically.

_I won't allow it. Draco would never bow to Voldemort, he is too proud._

"I will see what I can do Professor."

"Thank you Mr. Potter" Snape said and to Harry's ears it sounded sincere.

_I guess I should not be surprised. Professor McGonagall is also very protective of her cubs. _

Snape's lips curled in a subtle smirk, as if he had heard Harry's thoughts, which he probably did thanks to Legilimency.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his soft blue eyes, but McGonagall looked lost. He smiled at his Head of House and left with a good night.

News spread fast around all the students of the castle. The Daily Prophet published the list of the prisoners that escaped next morning, at least now the ministry could not blame Sirius for this escape.

A somber atmosphere ruled the students that day. Just like last year. Students whose family members had died at the hands of Voldemort and his minions were silent, with haunted looks on their faces. The only ones that seemed unaffected were the Slytherin. It was understandable, most of the fugitives were Slytherin family members. People like Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

Harry felt with all those haunted students. His godfather's sacrifice was one of the things that allowed the Death Eater to be caught, and now they were free again, it made everything seem worthless. Maybe they would continue escaping unless someone killed them.

Hermione was still reading the newspaper, her face grave. Ron and Neville were eating silently. Only the four of them plus Ginny and Luna really knew how hard it had been to catch those Death Eater. Some still had the scars of that horrible day.

Draco entered the Great Hall. Harry looked at the blond boy from between the strands of hair that shadowed his eyes. He seemed ok, only a little paler than most mornings. But Harry didn't believe his eyes too much. Draco was a good actor.

He might look ok, and still be in turmoil inside. That's what masks were for after all.

Their eyes met briefly and Harry knew he was right.

Draco's eyes were the most expressive feature of his body. He never told the blond but his eyes changed color with his mood.

If he was sad his silver eyes turned a dull grey, in contrast if he was feeling happy or mischievous they would turn a beautiful pale blue. Anger was a deep grey, almost black. And like now when he was confused or afraid they reflected the clouds on a stormy day not quiet silver but also not grey, it was a mix of both.

Harry turned his head slightly in the direction of the door, signaling he wanted to have a word with Draco before class. The blond nodded subtly and grabbed a muffin from a nearby plate before leaving the Hall again.

"Hey guys, I have to go up to the common room ok? I forgot a book." He lied.

Hermione looked at her wrist watch. "You need to hurry Harry, class starts in 15 minutes"

"I will Hermione, this will only take five minutes. I will meet you down in the dungeons." He smiled and left.

Draco was waiting for him near a alcove. He smiled slightly when Harry appeared.

"How are you coping?" Harry asked in a worried tone, while keeping an eye on the hall. Most students were down in the Great Hall but it would be unwise for someone to see Harry and Draco together.

"I am scared Harry. Father will try to contact me. He promised the Dark Lord my initiation this year. Most likely during Christmas."

Harry flashed him a worried look.

"How will Lucius try to contact you?"

"Normally he sends letters during the year."

He grabbed the blond's arms pulling him close, so they were nose to nose.

"Do you want that mark Draco?" This was the most important question, if he refused Voldemort, Harry would protect him, give him sanctuary. Otherwise there was nothing he could do.

Draco gave him a hurt look.

"Of course not, who do you think I am? Malfoys bow to no one. Besides that madman will ruin them all, there is no way he can win."

"You trust Dumbledore that much?"

"I trust **you **that much" He smiled and hugged Harry. "You are far stronger than Voldemort, to him purebloods are only pawns, he shows no compassion or regrets. But you, Harry you are a kind man, one that would not hesitate saving someone else before yourself. Voldemort could never understand love like you do, and that makes you stronger."

"You sound like the old coat you know" He laughed and poked Draco's side making the blond wiggle away. He made a slightly breathy grave voice "Harry my boy, you have the power the Dark Lord knows not." Draco doubled over laughing.

"Draco, I have one more things to ask." He blushed and shifted uneasy from foot to foot. "Erm.. Would you consider the chance of spending the Christmas with me? I mean with your father after you and all, besides I could never leave you alone in Hogwarts."

Draco's expression brightened but he asked cautiously "What about Granger and the Weasleys?"

"oh, I am not staying with them this year. And no I am not taking you to my muggle relatives" He informed quickly when Draco made a move to interrupt. There was no way he could ever take Draco with him to the Dursleys. The blond had been very expressive about their behavior to young Harry over the years. Putting Draco and his relatives in the same house together was like putting Voldemort in a house full of Muggle-born wizards.

"When my godfather died I became officially Lord of the Potter House and Heir of the Black family. Because of the Werewolves laws, Professor Lupin no longer can be seen as a guardian to me, giving me the right to claim my family's properties sooner. I no longer have any magical guardian, he was the last one. There is this one property I wanted to check during Christmas, the Potter Manor. It will keep us safe Draco. You need to be keyed to the wards by someone from the Potter family. When my father died the wards cleared of all the previous orders."

Draco looked surprised, those were very old kind of wards, not even the Malfoy Manor used that kind. Only old families possessed the knowledge of how to set that kind of wards. Mostly consisted of blood written runes around the properties. Very hard to set but worth it.

"I did not know the Potter line used blood runes wards on their properties."

"Oh, not in every single one. Just the Manor and a couple of cottages. The rest is under Fidelius Charms." He grinned.

"I will think about it ok Harry?"

"Sure but now I say we head to Potions." Harry gave Draco a hug and with a last push they both headed to Potions.

-/-

Draco had waited all day for a letter from his father. There was no 'if he did send it' or not. Draco just knew he would send it.

But as Draco headed to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Gryffindor team practice this afternoon, he grew worried. No letter had reached his hands yet.

Harry was flying around the pitch, shouting commands to the rest of the team. Draco sat on one of the Slytherin stands trying to keep hidden while he watched the mesmerizing raven fly.

Harry's flying was so free, it was like he had wings of his own. No one around the school could make flying look like such a beautiful art. His animagus form should have been that of a bird, for that was what he remembered when he dashed and looped around the sky effortlessly. He flew next to a lonely owl that was passing the pitch for a bit then continued to search for the golden snitch. The owl continued its path to the hidden blond.

Draco took the letter hesitantly and read.

Here was the letter he had been dreading about.

_Draco,_

_Our Lord has decided. You shall receive the mark this Christmas. _

_Do not disappoint me._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

And this was how Lucius worked. There was no 'How are you my son?' or 'Are you enjoying your classes?'. Everything were clear orders, Lucius let the part of caring for the children to Narcissa.

Magic erupted around him as his emotions boiled, angry tears running down his flushed cheeks. He was so mad at Lucius for soiling the Malfoy name, so mad at his mother for not stopping Lucius from delivering another lamb to the madman, but mostly he was angry with the Dark Lord for destroying his family. Everything had been alright before he came back. Sure Lucius was not the most caring father but at least he had been there.

-/-

"Ron you are hovering too near to your left, keep at the three hoops marked."

The red head looked behind himself. "Sorry mate"

Harry shook his head and continued his search for the snitch while keeping an eye on the rest of players.

Suddenly a wave of magic from his left made him turn his head. Someone was leaving the Slytherin stands, someone with platinum blond hair.

He dived through the other players and flew as fast as he could to the entrance of the pitch.

His eyes had not deceived him. Draco was angrily stomping away from the stands.

"Oi! Draco!" He called. The blond stopped his back stiff.

"I got the letter Harry."

Harry dropped his broom and ran to the blond, taking him in his arms. He felt Draco shaking arms lock around him in a tight hug.

"It's gonna be ok Draco, you are not going to the Malfoy Manor remember? You are going home with me. It's gonna be ok, I will take care of you. Lucius can't touch you there."

He kept repeating reassuring whispers in the blond's ear and combing his soft hair with his fingers. Everything he promised Draco was the truth, Lucius would not touch his son again. Draco trusted him to keep him safe and that exactly what he planned to do.

Draco snuggled deeper in his arms, his cold nose touching Harry's neck.

"Draco you need to go inside the castle, my team will come looking for me if I take much longer. I am sorry"

The blond sniffed and spoke in a weak voice, his breath tickling the skin of Harry's neck.

"Ok Harry. Meet me later?"

"Yes. Pick a abandoned classroom, I will find you."

Draco nodded and gave him a weak smile, Harry smiled back and leaned forward to peck the blond's cheek. Draco flushed an adorable pink color and averted his eyes down.

"See you later" He mumbled and then ran in the direction of the castle.

Harry chuckled to himself and returned to his team.

The quidditch team was on the floor waiting for their captain.

"Hey! I didn't say you could stop. Don't tell me you are already tired you lazy asses!"

"Mate, who were you talking to? We saw you ran and then someone seemed to be talking with you."

"That was nothing.. It was only the…" He made some wide gestures with his hands as to distract them into forgetting the question.

"Oh that was Harry's girlfriend, nothing much." Ginny said.

Ron's expression lip up drastically. "So you DO fancy someone! How come Ginny knew before I did?"

Harry made a coughing noise and sent Ginny a glare which she returned with an apologizing one.

"This is a quidditch practice guys not a gossip session! Get back to your positions!"

Ron pouted but followed his captions orders. As soon as practice was over Harry ran to the castle, effectively running from Ron's questions for yet another night.

**A/N: Ty for reading and hope you are liking it so far :D I am sorry if i am taking things between Harry and Draco too slowly, but to be honest i don't think Harry would be the kind to rush into things. I mean look at Cho he liked her like 1 year and something. Even when she kept trying to give him chances to ask her out he was so embarrassed. They will get involved don't worry, i am just taking my sweet time xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews guys :D **

**To SilverEars: haha we do have similar names xD Ty for reviewing all the chapters :O**

**To KKMayfield: I wouldn't say ALL the Weasels lol but some are, like Percy and Ron (I dont like him.. but i cant actually bash him that bad xD). **

The week quickly passed, but to Harry it seemed like it took a month.

Everyday Ron and Hermione would pester him into telling them who the mysterious girlfriend was. Even though he spent half that time telling them it was not a girlfriend (the gender was not even correct) and that it was simply a friend (_yet_, his mind had supplied).

But there was a special reason he wanted the weekend to come. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. The last one before Christmas Holidays, meaning the perfect day for Christmas presents shopping. And an equally perfect day to escape Ron and Hermione.

So when Saturday morning came around, Harry was bubbling with excitement. It would be a long day, he had decided earlier the week that he should get Draco a few presents as well since the Slytherin would be spending the Holidays with him and it didn't seem like he would receive much from his parents, if anything at all.

His first stop was the bookshop Tomes and Scrolls, he knew he could find a good present for Draco and Hermione here. Both seemed to enjoy books, the only problem was that he didn't know what kind Draco liked…

Harry looked around the shop until he literally stumbled on the perfect book for Draco. A dueling guide with hundred of famous spells. He picked the book with a smile, yes Draco would love this. That left Hermione's gift. He looked around the Ancient Runes section, one of Hermione's favorite subjects, for something. Harry was about to give up that section when he saw a rather thick book named _Uses of Modern Runes_. He picked it up and leafed it slowly. It was similar to the one he had found in his parents' safe but instead of creating wards it explained how Runes could be used in Potion making or as protection charms against stray curses.

Satisfied, he paid for both the books and headed to SpintWitches the local sports shop. He picked a pair of good dragon hide Quidditch gloves for Ron and paid. Next would be his present to the Weasley family, so Honeydukes it was. After much picking Harry left with a big bag of a little bit of everything, which he shrunk to join the already small books inside his pocket.

The only ones left now were Remus and Hagrid. To Remus he bought a couple of new robes, the poor man looked shabbier every time he saw him, but Hagrid was proving to be a hard choice.

Finally Harry decided to go for what he knew the Giant loved, Firewhiskey. Madam Rosmerta would refuse to sell him any so Harry hoped that The Hog's Head would have no problem with it.

"Hello" Harry whispered to the bartender in the old pub. "I need you to sell me a bottle of your best Firewhiskey."

The man eyed him suspiciously but grabbed a dusty bottle and placed it at the counter.

"Thanks" Harry said while he paid the man. Harry was about to leave when an old woman grabbed his arm. The raven jumped and made to grab his wand but the one's voice stopped him.

"It's ok Harry, It's me Tonks." The woman said and changed a little lock of her hair to show Harry, the teen nodded and smiled a little.

"What are you doing here Tonks?"

"Oh you know, a little this, a little that" She gave a pointed look around the other people in the pub, meaning she couldn't say much. "And you kid? Buying Firewhiskey?"

"Oh, that is a Christmas gift, I had no idea what to give Hagrid so…"

Tonks nodded in understanding and patted him on the back. "Good to see you Harry, Have a good Christmas"

"You too Tonks"

The streets were now full of students also doing their Christmas shopping, some girls were dragging their boyfriends to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for a romantic last date before the holidays, Harry was just passing one of the back streets to escape the crowd when he noticed something glinting in one of the windows.

Inside a velvety box was a beautiful silver bracelet with a diamante like stone on one of its sides. An idea started forming on Harry's mind as he looked at the beautiful piece. With a grin he walked inside the shop.

-/-

Not very far from where Harry was doing his shopping another student was window-shopping as well.

His pale skin, seemed even paler when wrapped in the black robes and Slytherin scarf, a few snowflakes could be seen in the blond hair.

Draco was looking for a present to give Harry on Christmas day. It would be rude to spend the holidays with Harry and not give him at least a small gift. And his mother had raised him to be nothing less than a courteous young man.

But it was turning out to be difficult task, he didn't know what Harry liked. He knew the boy liked Quidditch well enough, but Weasley and Granger were probably already thinking about that.

He wanted something unique to give Harry, something no one else could think of, and that is how he found his feet slowly leading him to the shop where most rare magical items were sold.

The first thing that caught his eye was an ornamented leather bond book, Draco eyed it curiously. It had no title, meaning it was not a book.

_Maybe a journal then?_

He opened it to find blank pages. Journal it is.

The blond carried it to the shopkeeper, an old man with a kind face.

When the man saw the journal he smiled.

"This is a magical journal, young man. Only the user can open it once he has written his name on it. But if your name is added as well you will be able to read it, just not open. Wizards normally get one of these to write research or spells they are working on, since no one else can open it."

Draco's eyes lit up and he smiled fondly at the book in his hands.

"I will take it, please."

This was the only gift he would buy this year, so might as well make it especial.

That done he started heading to the castle again, no point staying around Hogsmeade when there was nothing else to do.

Someone bumped into him from his left, he looked at the other person and found Harry staring back at him.

The raven blushed and stuffed a black box inside his robes quickly. Draco raised an eyebrow at the suspicious behavior.

"Hello Draco" Harry finally said when the box was hidden from view, giving the blond a brilliant smile.

"Why do you look so happy? And what were you hiding?" He asked curiously.

The raven's eyes widen innocently and he pouted a little.

"I was not hiding it, I just bought it so I was, you know, putting it away" The blond hummed while looking at the shop Harry had just came from. A jewelry shop, what could Harry possibly want from a jewelry shop.

"Anyway, were you going back to the castle?"

The blond nodded and tilted his head to the side in question.

Harry blushed again and averted his eyes to the ground.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk? Everyone is still shopping. We could go up to the Shrieking Shack"

Draco's eyes widen comically and he whispered "But the Shrieking Shack is haunted Harry, I don't want to go there."

The raven laughed. "We don't have to go inside, just up the hills. Not many people go up there, so no one would see us"

"Oh, I see your point. Ok then, lead the way. But if anything tried to attack us, I WILL use you as a shield." He huffed.

"You don't have to Draco" Harry winked and puffed his chest. "I would protect you anyway."

"My hero." Draco cooed and then both laughed happily as they made their way to the supposedly haunted shack.

The two boys kept stealing shy glances at each other when they thought the other was not looking, every once in a while their eyes would lock and they would blush deeply and quickly avert their gaze.

Draco was looking at his feet when he felt a soft and warm hand wrap around his own. He looked up at Harry.

The raven smiled and squeezed his hand. "We are almost there." He said pulling gently at Draco's hand.

Draco gave a shy smile and squeezed back. Neither seemed to care that even after they stopped walking their hands were still pressed together, their fingers intertwined, Harry's thumb slowly stroking Draco's hand. It felt too good to let go, and since no one seemed to mention it, they just let it happen for a while longer.

The view from up in the hills was breathtakingly beautiful. Snow covered every single roof of Hogsmeade as well as the ground. People ran or walked up and down the busy main street, most were students. Christmas trees were scattered around the village, with magical lights illuminating the streets and making the tree glow.

"I never knew the view was so good from up here." Draco whispered.

Harry pulled at his hand so Draco was smugly pressed against his side, he leaned a little into the blond and whispered in his ear.

"There are many things you don't know yet, Drraco." Draco shivered, Harry had practically purred his name, his warm breath tickling the blond's neck. He felt a blush rise from said neck up to his cheek.

Harry chuckled and nuzzled his pink cheek. "You look so cute when you blush." He cooed.

"You did on purpose." He complained with a pout but still leaned into warm touch.

"What did you get me for Christmas gift?" He asked.

Harry snorted. "As if I am going to tell you that."

They fell silent after that, just enjoying the little time they had together, Harry with his arms still around Draco's waist, and Draco still leaning into Harry in search for warmth.

Soon it would be time to return to the castle and they would have to leave this soft cocoon formed by their magic and face the rest of the world. But until that time came, they could savor the feeling of calmness and peace their closeness always brought.

**A/N: This chapter was a bit of filling, but remember Harry's last gift (bracelet one), it will come to use in the future. Would be weird if i didn't show how he got it... Anyway keep reviewing and i will keep posting fast ;) Small teaser :O Draco gets a little bolder next chap. Ty for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ty for the reviews everyone.**

**To KarokoCross160: Most of my chapters have 2k words. this one for example has 1.9k, some just are a little longer. But then again the previous chap was mostly a filler. As for what you said. I believe that when someone is so depressed to the point of thinking of ending everything, help will be appreciated, no matter the source. And if Harry wanted to make use of the information Draco gave him he would already have. It is a good thought, i know. I had it myself, but then i realized that Harry is a gryffindor at heart, meaning honest, caring and all the things they mock gryffindors for. Draco knows that and i doubt he would think of Harry as a Slyherin using info for blackmail or sumthing. When i hand wrote the plot down at first i had Draco be a little suspicious but then i totally changed that.. **

**Now with the story..**

Time always seems to fly when you are having fun, people say.

To Harry and Draco December didn't seem to come fast enough. Fortunately for them between classes, essays, quidditch practice and the time they spent together things seemed to pass faster.

Soon it was the day before holidays.

Harry had sent a letter to Draco that morning asking him to meet later after dinner in the 7th floor, near the R.O.R.

And that's how Harry found him later that evening. Leaning against one of the stone walls, face blank, waiting for him to show up.

Harry nodded and focused on getting his usual room/potions lab.

The door appeared almost instantly. They entered and Harry heard Draco gasp from behind him.

"Why did you ask for a potions lab, Harry?" The blond asked surprised, while eyeing the material and supplies neatly set on the two tables.

"Oh, this is my usual room. I don't think I ever told you but I am not really an animagus yet. When I met you I was under the influence of a potion. This is the room I used to brew the potion." Harry explained with a dismissing wave of his hand.

He patted the spot next to him on the love seat, and Draco sat.

"I called you here today because we need to discuss tomorrow's plan"

Draco's eyed widen with worry. Harry sensing this grasped the blond's hand and smiled.

"Don't be stupid Draco, you are still coming. It's just that we need to form plans. The Manor is nowhere near London.. Do you know the small village of Godric's Hollow?"

Draco nodded weakly. "Father told me, the Potters and the Dumbledores used to live there. It was named after Godric Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and patted the blond on the head. "Good boy, yes that will be our first stop. After that you will see." He winked.

"How do we get there though?" The blond tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"The knight's bus. We will catch it outside the station when Hermione and the Weasley family leave. You need to stay inside the station Draco. Make it seem like you are waiting for someone to pick you up. I already told my friends the Dursleys would come and pick me up."

Draco nodded. "Everything is gonna be ok Draco. No one knows you are coming to me."

"I hope you are right."

-/-

Today's meeting ended not long after that. Draco headed to the dungeons to pack the rest of his things.

Before he could reach his room though, Snape stopped him and pulled him aside.

"I hope you know what you are doing Draco. Lucius will be furious when you don't return home."

Draco sneered at the man "Tell Father dear, that I will have no more of his stupid actions. If he wants to sink, then he will sink alone. I do not wish to serve the Dark Lord."

"Dangerous words for someone so young, Draco. Let us see how long you last under Potter's protection." Snape mumbled under his breath.

"I will last much longer than any of your Death Eater friends will." He growled. "Harry is nothing like your Dark Lord. He will keep me safe." Then he turned on his heels and left to his room.

"For your sake Draco, I hope so." Was the last thing he heard before Snape got out of his hearing's reach.

-/-

Not many students were staying this year during Christmas. With the threat of Voldemort hanging over the wizarding world, most chose to spend their free time with family. You never know, this could be your last chance to see your mother and father alive before Death Eaters took them. It was a morbid thought but for some of the Half-blood and muggleborn students it was also reality.

The trip to London was spent playing wizard chess with Ron or taking a well deserved nap.

The platform 9¾ was full of parents waiting for their children. Mrs. Weasley was also there waiting for Ron and Ginny.

"You sure you don't want to come with us mate?" Ron asked one last time.

"Yes Ron, my uncle will be here any minute. Have fun, I will send my presents with Hedwig in two days."

"Ok, mate. Have a good Christmas." He patted Harry on the back.

"Have a good Christmas Harry." This one was Hermione, she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You too Hermione." The red heads and Hermione made their way outside the station where they then dispersed.

Draco was waiting near the door, his trunk already shrunk. Their eyes met and Harry nodded. They walked together for a few blocks looking for a less populated spot.

Harry could easily pass for a normal muggle kid but Draco was dressed so formally with his black attire that no one could think of anything but rich kid, which he technically was.

They finally found a perfect place near a children's playground. Not many people were there that time of the evening.

Harry pulled his wand, raised it slightly and suddenly in front of them was the blue bus, already waiting. As Stan had said once, muggles didn't seem to see the bus at all, they passed as if a giant of a bus with 3 floors didn't stand in the middle of the street.

Harry walked in first and asked Stan for two tickets to Godric's Hollow. Stan seemed to recognize him, but didn't say anything.

The two boys sat on the back where they curled around each other and prepared for the 2 hours trip.

-/-

Draco was the first to wake up from his nap.

He opened his eyes feeling groggy, Harry was still asleep, his face relaxed and mouth slightly opened as he breathed softly. Draco smiled fondly at the other boy and stroked his lightly flushed cheek with his finger. Harry's eyes flicked under the lids but he didn't wake up, he let out a soft groan though.

Draco curled deeper around the other boy, his arm tight around Harry's waist pulling him closer while his other hand caressed the disheveled but silky black locks.

"Draco.." The raven mumbled.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Don't stop." Draco blushed and buried his red face on Harry's hair, which he noted smelled faintly like wild berries.

"As you wish." He mumbled and kept petting the dark colored locks.

It took another hour for the bus to get to Godric's Hollow, but to be honest Draco was a bit disappointed when they did arrive. Harry had been doing such cute noises, purring like a small kitten.

"Harry, we are here, you have to get up."

"Dun wanna." The raven mumbled. Draco laughed and pushed the boy off the seat making him fall on his ass.

"Get up Potter." Harry pouted from the place he was still sitting on the floor.

"So mean."

"Do you mind if we stop on a place first? Before going to the Manor." Harry asked once they stepped outside the Knight Bus.

"Not like I can on my own anyway."

Harry smiled and offered him a hand, Draco smiled back and took it letting the other boy lead him through the snow to what seemed to be a cemetery.

There was no one around anymore. Draco looked up from the snow when Harry stopped in front of a tomb.

Harry was slowly taking the snow from the top of the grave.

_His parent's graves._

Draco squeezed the hand still attached to his.

Harry released his hand and kneeled. It pained Draco greatly to watch him like this. Harry's eyes where shiny with tears even under the faint light of the dropping sun. He looked so lost and small, biting his lip and sniffing. Draco had to turn his eyes. He never thought he could hate someone so deeply, but right that moment he hated Voldemort with such passion. For taking away Harry's parents and making the boy live with people that didn't want him. For taking away the chance he had had to feel unconditional love and instead replace it with resentment and hate.

Everything could have been different, if Lord Voldemort had never picked Harry's family to attack.

He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder which was now shaking slightly as if Harry was using all his strength not to break down. Which he probably was.

Suddenly Harry stood up, his eyes fired with determination. He cleaned his eyes with his sleeve and whispered to the grave before them in a firm voice.

"Once you told me to be strong, that you would always stay by my side. Now I promise you that the monster that killed you and caused so much pain to everyone I have loved will not break me again. I will get my revenge, even if it's the last thing I do." He would never say it but those words made Draco smile with pride.

"Let's go Draco, nothing else here to see."

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and straddled it, he mentioned for Draco to come closer.

"Hop on." He grinned. Draco's eyebrow raised and he smirked evilly.

"You want me to hop on your broomstick?" He asked in a suggestive voice.

Harry turned a furious red color and a strangled noise fell past his lips.

"That's..! It's not that you bastard! Just get on the bloody broom." By the end of the sentence Draco was laughing openly. Harry huffed and turned his face away.

Draco hoped on the Firebolt behind Harry and circled his waist with his arms, laying his hands flat on Harry stomach.

Harry kicked and the ground disappeared below them.

Draco ran his hands on the raven's stomach until he found the hem on the jacket. He slipped one hand inside and caressed Harry's flat stomach under his shirt.

The broom twitched and Harry groaned.

"Draco.."

"Yes Harry?"

"Nevermind." He mumbled.

"Ok Harry." Draco smirked against the Gryffindor's shoulder while his hand kept giving him feather like touches.

The trip to the Manor must have been very tortuous for Harry because as soon as they touched ground he jumped off the broom and put at least two meters distance between them. Draco sniggered at this and winked at the still red eared raven.

The place they had stopped was a vast plain, the Manor was still invisible to Draco's eyes. Harry walked a little forward and stretched his hands, palms up and started chanting in perfect latin.

From what Draco could understand it sounded like Harry was ordering the wards to memorize Draco's magical signature and let it pass through.

As the last sentence rolled off Harry's tongue, a mansion materialized in front of them.

Draco felt his mouth fall open. The house was beautiful. With extensive grounds, well maintained, far in the distance could be seen a Quidditch pitch, not as big as the school's one but still big enough. The house itself seemed to have at least three floors, with wide windows and stone walls. A few towers gave it the appearance of a modest castle.

"Tell me again, why did your Father leave this place?"

"For what I read in one of the journals inside their safe, it was too big. I will probably not stay here after school myself."

Draco gave him a confused look. Harry shrugged and offered him his hand.

"Let's check it then? It will be surprise for me too."

Draco smiled and took the hand.

"Let's."

**A/N: Ty for reading! Please do feel free to review like Karoko did, i know no one is perfect and if anything im only looking for improvement. See you in a couple of days.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ty for the lovely reviews everyone once again :) specially to XxMixedXxLoverXx and SilverEars for reviewing every chapter :D**

**To XxMixedXxLoverXx: I dont think James and Lily even had time to plan something like that. I mean they died so suddenly, normally one of those would be made like when someone is alot older than they were. War took them too young *sniff* **

Let's just say that the first surprise they had was not really the one they expected.

The two boys had barely stepped a foot inside the entrance hall when the surprised began.

Harry walked in first with Draco right behind him, the entrance hall was a wide stone room, with a double staircase right the opposite side of the entrance door, and a couple doors on both the left and the right side. Harry was about to walk to one of the left side doors when a blast of wind hit him, lifting him off the ground and sending him flying to the wall behind him.

His back hit the wall, knocking the air out of him with a huff. Draco gasped as Harry's body slid off the wall to the ground.

"Thieves, Thieves." Shrieked a voice from up the stairs.

Draco stiffed at the sound and pulled his wand. An elf was looking at them with wide golf ball eyes, grabbing his ears, pulling them down to his head. He was dressed with a clean thong, a rare thing for a house-elf.

"What are you doing elf? You just attacked your master!" Draco hissed angrily. Harry must have hit his head because Draco could see he was unconscious. "This is the son of James and Lily Potter. Your new Lord, Harry Potter."

If possible the elf's eyes widened further and he gave a frightened squeal.

"Don't just stand there! Help me carry him to a couch, we need to lay him down so I can check his head."

The elf snapped his fingers and Harry's body slowly raise a few feet of the ground, he opened the door Harry was originally heading to, to reveal a small sitting room. It was richly decorated, with a couple of comfortable looking sofas and an armchair in front of the fireplace. A rug covered most of the ground, and the walls had colorful tapestries hanging.

The elf laid Harry on one of the sofas and disapparated away. Draco glared at the spot where the elf had just been.

"Stupid elfs, when I get my hands on him.." Draco growled, he rolled Harry on his side and starting parting his hair trying to find any blood. His fingers found a forming bump but no blood.

"At least it's nothing serious, just a killer headache when you wake up Harry." He whispered stroking his cheek.

Draco stood and walked to the entrance hall again.

"ELF! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

A pop could be heard almost instantly.

"Binky is sorry sir! Binky didn't know Master Harry would be coming home!" The elf wailed.

Draco sent him a glare. "Nevermind that, I need some headache medicine. Harry is bound to wake up soon."

"Right away sir!"

A groan made him turn to the sitting room again. Harry's face was no longer peaceful, he was waking up and by the pain look on his face he was already starting to feel the headache.

"Harry!" Draco ran to Harry's side, helping the raven sit up.

"What happened?" He asked in a slurred voice.

"One of your house-elfs thought we were thieves and attacked you. I sent him to get you some medicine for your head."

Harry nodded faintly and laid back down.

A couple of minutes later the elf popped in the room again, this time he was carrying a purple color potion.

Draco took it and uncorked the phial before passing it to Harry.

The effect was almost instantaneous, his face cleared of pain replacing it by sweet relief.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Do you still want to take a look around the house?"

Harry gave him a weird look. "Of course Draco, we need to find the bedrooms and unpack anyway." He glanced at the still frightened looking elf. "I didn't know my family had house-elfs bound to them."

"Oh just two Master Harry. Binky takes care of the house. And Trippy takes care of the grounds.." The creature squeaked.

"Can you prepare two rooms for us Binky? We are going to take a look around."

The elf nodded eagerly and popped away. Harry shook his head as if to clear it and stood.

The house was very different from the Malfoy Manor, while the manor seemed to be all of cold stone, this one had its walls covered with a dark wood giving it a more warm feeling.

From what they saw, the ground floor had the kitchen, a wine cellar, a formal dining room, a family size dining room, a bathroom, the parlor (the small sitting room), the Potter library and a study.

The first and second floor had a few bedrooms, the private bathrooms and a nursery.

Harry picked the master room on the first floor and Draco the room across from that one. All the rooms seemed to have a theme of their own. While Harry's room was made of ebony wood furniture and royal blue duvet and curtains, Draco's had a light maple wood and blood red duvet.

When everything was unpacked, Harry asked Binky to prepare them dinner, while they took a shower.

Draco wanted nothing more than to take a shower and curl in bed, but Harry had insisted on eating dinner.

"We need a Christmas tree." Harry said suddenly. Draco eyes lit up.

"And we can decorate it?" He asked hopefully. Normally his parents ordered the elfs decorate the tree, so he never got a chance to do it himself since a child.

Harry chuckled. "Yes Draco we can decorate it. But first we need the tree."

"Normally Mother and Father sent the elfs to find the tree and decorate. It was no fun." He pouted. Harry smiled sadly and patted his hand.

"Don't worry Draco, this year the tree is all yours."

That night when they reached their doors, Harry gave a soft kiss on the blond's cheek, which made him blush cutely, and as soon as Harry's back were turned he touched his cheek and grinned like an idiot.

-/-

Far from there another blond was pacing around his own house.

Lucius Malfoy was showing his nervous feelings. Draco had never showed up from Hogwarts. And a firecall to Snape confirmed he was not staying at the castle for the holidays.

To him it was obvious something had happened to his son, after all he would never disobey a direct order from his sire, Draco was too well trained to do that.

_Maybe the Order got to him? _Lucius thought.

Voldemort had not been pleased, and Lucius had paid the price with his pain.

"Lucius, our Lord has summoned you again." Said a female voice from the door. He turned to face Bellatrix. Her face was split in a large grin, one that said Voldemort was not pleased and punishment was going to be delivered. Lucius shuddered.

He followed his sister-in-law to the study where Voldemort spent most of his days, plotting.

"My Lord, you called?" He whispered, bowing to snake like man.

"Ah Lucius. Do you have news from young Draco?" His cold hissing tone gave nothing away.

"No my Lord." Lucius replied hoarsely.

"No my Lord" Voldemort mocked in the same affected tone, and Lucius cringed.

"Earlier today I closed my eyes for a few hours and I had this most peculiar vision. Your son, was flying on a broom with Mr. Potter, imagine my surprise." Lucius paled.

"That is impossible, my Lord. Draco does not get along with the Potter boy." A mistake to say.

Voldemort was up on his feet faster than a snake can strike, his wand on his hand.

"Are you calling me a liar Lucius?" He hissed angrily, while stalking closer to the blond.

Lucius recoiled but it was too late, a _crucios_ was already coming his way, hitting him straight in the chest.

He fell on his back, blood chilling screams slipping past his lips as the pain ran his body.

"Potter is not experienced enough in Legilimency or Occlumency to produce a fake memory. He didn't even feel the contact of my mind with his." Voldemort explained, after he cut the _crucios_.

"I do not know the nature of their relationship, but you have only one chance to make your son see the right way. If you fail Lucius, he will be declared a traitor and killed on sight along with Potter."

"Thank you my Lord. Draco will not disobey me again, I promise."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep Lucius. Draco already disobeyed you once." They both feel silent at that. Both plotting on their next moves.

-/-

Draco woke up with a startle. His dreams had been interrupted by screams, at first he thought they were from the dreams but listening closely he could still hear them while awake.

He jumped from bed and opened the door, the screams were coming from Harry's room. He grabbed his wand and opened the door to the raven's room slowly.

Harry was trashing on his bed, his sheets had been kicked from on top of him, giving Draco a good view of the boy's naked chest, his skin was coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"NOOO! SIRIUS, DON'T LEAVE ME! BELLATRIX! I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled.

"Oh Harry.." The blond whispered sadly. He walked the distance between then and embraced the other boy.

"Wake up Harry, It's just a nightmare." He murmured on the boy's ear.

Harry woke up with a gasp, as if he had just emerged from a lake. He clung to Draco, like a small child. It broke Draco's heart. He stroked the boy's back and whispered soft comforting words in his ear until he felt the other boy's body stop shaking.

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry?"

"I am sorry for waking you up.. My sleeping habits are not the most normal as you can see." He chuckled weakly. "I can cast silence charm at school but here I can't use magic. I am really sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be silly. We all have nightmares. Are you okay now? It's still early, I would like to get a few more hours sleep." He said glancing at a small alarm clock Harry had placed on his bedside table.

Harry eyes darkened with panic and he clung to Draco tighter.

"Don't leave. Please. I don't want to be alone Draco. Please?" He begged.

Draco sighed and eyed the raven. He really wanted to go back to his room and sleep, but then a small tear fell from Harry's eyes and his resolution crumbled to dust.

"Oh alright."

Harry gave him a grateful smile and moved a little to make room for Draco to lay comfortably. He hugged the blond close to him and gave him a searching look.

"Do you mind?" He blushed and mumbled the rest. "That I sleep this close. That is."

Draco chuckled and winked. "Not really, just keep the hands above waist."

Harry blushed a darker color and playfully shoved the laughing blond away.

If this was what took for Harry to stop having those horrible screams, he could deal with it. He curled around Harry and slowly both boys fell in a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Omg, why is it that the bad guys are so much easier to write than the good ones Q.Q Dont forget to review! I probably wont update tomorrow, getting home rather late in the evening.. But atleast i can start on chapter 11 xD See ya in a couple days everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! Seems like i did manage to post one today. Even though it was alot later than usual x.x Hope you like my little teaser in this one chapter hehe. Thank you for the reviews guys :)**

Eventually Christmas day came around.

Two days ago Draco had had the time of his life acting as a child once again. He didn't seem to be able to stand still for five minutes. First he decorated the whole tree, then he insisted on putting the presents under it. The day before Christmas he and Binky spent the day in the kitchen.

Harry had taken a peek in the middle of the afternoon, Binky was running from one side to the other carrying fresh baked cookies or other sweets with Draco barking orders.

The sight had made him laugh hard. Draco looked like Mrs. Weasley on the day of the Hogwarts Express. Of course he would never tell him that, Draco would be offended.

It was funny, even though the house was clearly Harry's, Draco had no problem giving orders to his elf, and Binky didn't seem to mind. Years of living in a house with no master made every elf eager for someone to please.

His friends' gifts had arrived the day before along with Hedwig and other owls. Draco's mother had sent him a few packages but that was all.

Now the two of them were sitting in the parlor with the piles of presents.

Draco started with his mother's presents and Harry with the ones from his friends.

Harry got his traditional Weasley jumper from Mrs. Weasley, a box Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from the twins, sweets from Ron, books on D.A.D.A from both Hermione and Remus and a beautiful new quill from Hagrid.

Draco got a few new clothes from his mother and a couple trinkets.

"This is the first one from me." Harry said handing the heavier gift, the book.

Draco opened it slowly and admired the book. He smiled at Harry and thanked him.

He passed his own gift to the raven.

"It's a magical journal." He informed Harry when the boy looked lost.

"The owner of the shop told me that only you can open it once you write your name down. But if you add other names they will be able to read it."

"So it will look blank to anyone whose name is not written here?"

"Yap, I figured you might need one of these one day."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Draco. I have one more gift for you."

He pulled a black box from his pocket which had a silver ribbon around it, and handed it to Draco.

Draco pulled the tip of the ribbon slowly, surprised. He didn't expect Harry to pick something so fancy.

The box opened and Draco gasped. Inside in a velvety pillow was a beautiful silver bracelet. He eyed it curiously, noticing the stone.

"What kind of stone is this Harry?"

"It's called an elemental stone. Once you place that around your wrist it will change color, depending on the element you have affinity to. Also.." He paused and blushed a little.

Draco waved him on. "I picked this bracelet not only because of the stone.. It actually is also portkey.. It's connected directly to this Manor, you only need to point a wand to it and say _Portus _to activate. I wanted to give you something that would keep you safe so when you are in a tough situation just use that." The last part of the speech came only as a whisper as Harry grew more and more flushed.

Suddenly Harry found himself with a lapful of blond and arms wrapped themselves tight around his neck. He faintly heard Draco chant 'Thank you' over and over against his neck.

Harry pulled Draco back a little and rested his forehead against Draco's, their breaths mingled.

"I want you to have a way out even when I am not there to protect you." Lips brushed slightly with every word. His green eyes were locked with Draco's silver ones.

And then Draco shifted his head slightly to the side and their lips touched fully. Harry didn't pull away, he closed his eyes and pushed back against Draco's soft lips, massaging them with his own.

Draco felt like he was in heaven. Harry's lips made his tingle with electricity, and then Harry's lips captured his bottom lip between them and nibbled, he couldn't contain the moan of satisfaction that formed in his throat. He buried his fingers on Harry's wild hair and kissed more forcefully.

This time it was Harry's turn to let out a small groan, his hands moved to rest on Draco's slim hips. Carefully he opened his mouth and caressed Draco's bottom lip with his tongue.

Before Draco could open his mouth though, Harry pulled away. His cheeks flushed and his lips bruised.

Draco licked his lips, savoring Harry's taste there, still sweet from the sweets they had eaten. The other boy gulped and looked away.

"Not yet." He whispered. And Draco understood, he gave Harry a last lingering kiss and stood from the boy's lap to sit beside him on the love seat.

"Put it on, I am curious about the stone."

Draco smiled and grabbed the bracelet from the velvety pillow and carefully circled with wrist with it, placing his wrist on the raven's lap so he could fasten the clasp.

The stone soon began to bleed into a blood like red. Almost like a ruby.

"Fire." Harry smiled.

"What does it mean?" Asked Draco curiously, eyeing the red stone.

"It means that you have an affinity to fire. Fire spells like Incendio will come easier to you than for example Aguamenti which is a water type or Wingardium Leviosa which is an air type. I was almost certain you would be Fire. Guess I was right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dragons breathe fire." Harry said. "Your name means Dragon."

"Oh I actually thought it was because you found me hot." He said innocently.

Harry blushed lightly. "Ok maybe that too." He mumbled under his breath.

"Kiss me again?" Draco asked boldly. Harry didn't answer. Instead he smiled and with a well placed hand on the back on Draco's head he pulled him close crushing their lips again.

This time Harry let himself savor Draco's sweet taste, he playfully pulled the blond's bottom lip with his teeth before licking it thoroughly, Draco didn't seem to mind, if the sounds he was making were of any indication.

Carefully Harry parted the other boy's lips with his tongue, Draco complied happily meeting his tongue halfway. They both let out a satisfied moan when their tongues brushed, the sweet taste intoxicating. Their tongues shy at first carefully explored the other's mouth.

Harry brushed a few strands of hair from Draco's face tenderly, their lips still locked. He grasped the silky blond hair and pulled Draco's head back, his mouth moving down to the pale jaw. Draco mewled and grasped Harry's shirt tightly, that mouth was torturing him oh so painfully. Harry kissed his way down to the blond's neck and gently sucked on the skin, leaving a slight mark.

"Harry.." Draco moaned. The other boy looked up at him and smiled evilly.

"I think its bed time!" He announced cheerfully.

"NO! Harry come on! Is this the pay for all my jokes? Don't leave me like this! Please!" He pointed to the very visible tent in his pants.

"Sorry Draco." He blowed a kiss. "Not." And before the blond had time to beg him again he ran upstairs.

Draco looked down at himself and sighed.

"Looks like it's just you, me and the shower tonight mate." So with a resigned huff he left the small parlor and prepared for the oh-so-not-nice-but-inevitable cold shower. That night Draco forced Harry to sleep alone for the first night since they arrived to the manor.

-/-

Dumbledore always proud himself for being a wizard capable of predicting people, so when a report from the order members stated that Harry Potter had never arrived at his relatives home, Dumbledore could honestly say he had been shocked.

And to add to the equation, Draco Malfoy had also never arrived home. It didn't take the brightest of the wizards to realize the two boys were probably together.

The big questions were where and why.

Dumbledore had little doubts that Harry would be in the Potter Manor, but since he had not been keyed to the wards yet he could never confirm the theory.

But why would young Harry take Draco with him?

That was the question bugging him most of the evening. Soon he would have to question Severus. The professor always seemed to know about everything related to his snakes.

His fireplace roared to life and the potions master stepped out of the emerald flames.

"Ah Severus my boy, just the person I needed."

Severus raised an eyebrow and moved closer to the desk.

"What can I help you with Headmaster?" He asked politely.

"You see my boy, it seems Mr. Potter never made it to his relatives house."

"And that concerns me because?" He asked, honestly confused. Potter was Minerva's territory not his.

"Mr. Malfoy never arrived home either. Do you think it's a coincidence?" His eyes twinkled happily at the shock that passed through the potions master blank mask. Even if it was only for a second, he had seen it.

"I don't understand what you are implying Headmaster."

"I think you do Severus. I seem to remember a rather peculiar conversation between you and Mister Potter in this same office, concerning Mr. Malfoy."

Severus shifted uneasy under the piercing look. He sighed and mentally apologized Potter for not being able to keep his secret for longer. Even if he didn't approve, Draco was one of his snakes and he seemed genuinely happy being friends with a gryffindor.

"Mr. Malfoy had a rough beginning of year.. I think Mr. Potter must have seen something and took it upon himself to befriend Draco and make sure he was happy. I know Mr. Potter used to meet Draco under the pretense of an animagus form but last month with the Patronus class he was discovered. Draco didn't seem mad though."

Dumbledore seemed distracted by his thoughts. "Harry is not an Animagus Severus."

"Well he sure seemed like a stag to me when I saw him in Draco's mind, fur and antlers included." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Do you believe they are together?"

"I think it is highly likely Headmaster. As you yourself heard, Potter promised to protect Draco from Lucius. It would make sense if he wanted Draco where he could keep an eye on him."

"I cannot go to the property where they are hiding, the wards are too strong even for me."

Severus raised an eyebrow again, too strong for the most powerful wizard alive? Well he had to give it to Potter to pick a house with impenetrable wards.

"What kind of wards are they?"

"Blood Runes wards. Only the Potter line can enter or key anyone to the wards. When the Lord dies the wards reset themselves so the previous recognized magical signatures are cleared."

Oh yes, he really had to give it to Potter for this one.

"If that is all about Potter and Draco Headmaster, I have the list you asked for."

"Ah, yes. Thank you my boy." He grabbed the paper from Severus. The potions master nodded and left through the fireplace like he had returned.

-/-

Lucius actually felt sorry for his wife right now. Having to grow up with Bellatrix was a challenge of its own. The woman was getting on his nerves!

Somehow along the two previous days, the news that his son had oh so cowardly ran to Potter's skirts became public matter between the Death Eaters.

But no one seemed to take more pleasure in taunting Lucius with the news than Bella.

The idiot had been the first one to throw the stone when the topic came up, resulting in a nasty duel between them. He would NOT allow Bella to question the training he had given Draco.

In the end they had both been crucio'ed by Voldemort for behaving like two five years old.

His muscles had spasmed for hours after that. They didn't exchange spells again, instead Bella seemed more keen on cooing at him every single time she laid her eyes on him.

If she was not Voldemort's pet he would have killed the bitch already.

And Draco had caused all this, when he got his hands on his son he would feel how much it hurt to disrespect and disobey your sire. Especially when your sire is a Malfoy.

**A/N: Ty for reading xD If you dont review i will keep teasing Draco into awkward positions *pouts*and believe me, when im done with him he will know the shower more than any room/spot in the Manor.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is another update! Before you read i wanted to say something. Draco always thought being DE was like the best but then when he got in he got scared. In this story Harry and Draco hit it off good but to Draco, Harry was like his best friend, he might joke and all but when things changed, he got a little scared. Just wanted to make that clear before you read..**

**To LostInYourThoughts: yap i am, Harry is currently trying to shorten the effect of the potion, but he will eventually get in animagus form without it. **

**Ty so much for the lovely reviews everyone :) I hope you dont get disappointed with this chapter. Was kinda afraid of posting tbh.. . in my opinion was the first chapter i had probs writing.. mostly because i cant seem to write mad or afraid feelings. Soz.**

Harry was currently curled on one of the sofas in the Potter library with a copy of the Most Potente Potions book resting on his stomach. Ideas seemed to run freely through his mind.

Last night Harry had set up a mini potions lab on one of the table in the kitchen, Binky was searching for the ingredients in the list he had provided him right now. Harry wanted to experiment a little with the time of the potion he used to take for his animagus form.

He would not need two hours potions anymore, so something with a little less time would suffice for now.

_Maybe half an hour _He thought, reading the ingredients carefully. The book had said it was possible to regulate the time, but they did not really give the correct amount for any other than two and half hour ones.

A pop was heard in front of him.

"Master Harry. Binky got the ingredients for Master Harry."

The boy smiled and took the bag from the elf. "Thank you Binky. Listen I need you to keep Draco away from the kitchen. You are forbidden to accept orders from him until I say so. Don't allow him in the kitchen."

The elf nodded quickly with eyes wide. "Binky can do it."

"Good, I will be in the kitchen, for at least two hours."

He pulled the different contents from the bag, once in the kitchen, and placed them on the table next to his cauldron. For the first try he would put less daisy petals, the potion normally required 8 grinded to powder petals for the full two and half hours. So reducing them would reduce the time as well. Or so he thought.

He started making the potion as it said on the book but when the potion asked for the daisies Harry took three petals and grinded them on the mortar. He gently let the powder fall in the cauldron, turning it a dusty grey color. A few ingredients later the potion was the expected blue luminescent color.

"Binky!" He called. The elf popped immediately at the call of his master.

"Are you having troubles with Draco?" He asked.

"No, Mister Draco Malfoy is in his room Master."

"Ok, thank you for keeping an eye on him. I will be outside, this potion needs space."

He carefully placed the ingredients inside a cupboard along with the cauldron.

Soft snow was covering the grounds of the manor giving it an ethereal beauty, but Harry hardly noticed it anymore, they had been in the manor for over a week now.

Draco seemed to enjoy it, not that Harry could tell, the blond had been avoiding him since the kisses on Christmas night, and that had been five days ago.

He still attended the meals, but those were now tense and silent and Draco made himself scarce as soon as it was over. Harry had this feeling that maybe he regret everything. That maybe the attraction he felt was one sided and the kisses they shared were only gratitude ones..

But then his mind would pull the image of Draco before he left him that night. Flushed, lips swollen from kissing and his noticeable excitement. And still, Harry would stubbornly push that image away, telling his mind it was all his imagination.

The first few days he let him be, imagining maybe Draco wanted to think everything over. However when one and two days of avoidance turned into four and five, he could no longer ignore it.

He had caught the blond one evening, in the library. As soon as he opened his mouth to talk though, Draco was out the door faster you can say 'Avoidance'. That had hurt him badly, more than he would ever care to admit.

After that he never seemed to leave his room, so Harry had no other choice but to mop around the house. And of course that is when the idea to work on the potion came around.

Yes he still thought of Draco every of his waking hours but when sadness started creeping into him, he knew he needed to move. Do something else other than moping.

_I will give him until I am done with this to come out of his hiding place and talk with me, if he still doesn't then I will just have to tie him down and make him listen. _He promised himself, he knew Binky would be more than willing to tie Draco down with his magic and let Harry have him.

His feet were taking him to the Quidditch pitch, it was not far from the house. Actually you could pretty much see everything from the rooms on this side of the manor.

He glance at his wrist watch, it marked one in the afternoon. He uncorked one of the vials and gulped it down.

For a few seconds nothing happened, and then intense pain shot from his chest, forcefully ripping screams from his throat.

It felt nothing like the other potion, this pain was so much more intense. He raised his hand to his chest. The heart was pumping furiously under his hand. His eyes watered and his head swayed, he felt ready to past out.

Ways the potion had gone wrong ran through his mind, thoughts that this was a poison instead the potion he wanted.

The screams hadn't stopped yet, his throat was getting hoarse but still they didn't seem to stop. Far away he thought he heard Draco scream his name but he ignored it, his focus was on staying awake.

But even that seemed to be slipping through his fingers. The corners of his vision were blurring and darkening, and so with one last whimper everything went black and he fell limply on the snow.

-/-

The past few days had been Hell on Earth for Draco.

His mind was chaotic to put it simply. And everything started with those kisses.

Yes he had joked with Harry before, yes he had asked for the second kiss, hell on that moment he was turned on he could have easily giving his body to have it continue.

But as soon as the cold water of the shower hit him, the fog cleared from his thoughts and fear reared its ugly head.

He had never found boys attractive, he didn't know when he started seeing Harry that way either and it was scaring him.

Suddenly all the wanted was feel those soft lips against his again, or have Harry suck on the sensitive spot of his neck again.

Even now he felt himself grow hard just thinking about it, his traitorous body had enjoyed every touch, every caress. But to him everything was so confusing.

The small touches they had shared felt so right, and that was the problem. All the pureblood children were told that when the time was right they would be marrying an equally pure blood witch and continue the family line. It was tradition and you don't break tradition. You just don't.

Maybe that was why Draco was so scared. His father's teachings were deeply engraved in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream of pain. He jolted up from the chair he was sulking in and looked outside his window.

He felt his heart stop.

Harry was on the grounds, hands clutching his chest, his head thrown back and screaming on top of his lungs.

Without thinking Draco ran outside, desperately forcing his legs to move faster.

He opened the door in time to see Harry start to fall to his knees.

"HARRY!" He called, but the other boy didn't seem to hear him.

Without so much of a notice Harry let out a last whimper and his body went limp. Draco kneeled beside him, lifting his head and putting in his lap.

Harry had sweat running down his brow, Draco watched in fascination as hard antlers started growing from between the black locks. But that was only the beginning, his whole body was slowly turning into the stag Draco had missed so much, fur was spreading through his body, his hands and clothes were replaced by the strong limbs and hooves.

Harry didn't wake up though, not even when the transformation was over. He just laid there like a shot down animal.

Draco slowly felt the stag's strong chest for a heartbeat. He found it easily. Harry's heartbeat felt like that of a poor scared animal, beating franticly against his ribcage.

With the help of Binky he managed to put the stag on the parlors rug, in front of the fire.

All of his fears seemed pathetic now, the moment his eyes had fell on Harry from his window he knew. Harry had always been more than a friend, the attraction was just inevitable, he was a good looking young man, caring and sweet, but most importantly he cared, and he had helped Draco when he needed him.

How could have been so stupid, avoiding his sweet Harry just because he was scared of tradition. As if Draco had ever been one to follow tradition, he felt like banging his head against the wall.

"Its gonna be ok Harry, you are going to wake up and I am going to kiss you senseless and then I'm going to kick you so hard for pulling something like this on me." He whispered against the stag's fur.

-/-

"Its gonna be ok Harry, you are going to wake up and I am going to kiss you senseless and then I'm going to kick you so hard for pulling something like this on me." Was the first thing Harry heard when he started coming to again.

He felt warm, small hands stroke the fur of his snout. Draco's voice was like a blessing after the dark empty silence.

A small sound escaped him and Draco gasped above him, his hands stilling.

"Harry?" Harry made another sound, and the hands started caressing his snout again.

He gently licked Draco's hands and the blond cooed.

"How long are you going to be like this?" He asked. Harry shook his head, hoping Draco would realize what he was saying.

Something had gone wrong with the potion. Maybe the petals did not affect the time but the pain intensity after all.

_I would need to reduce some of the other ingredients until I got the one for the time._

It was another two hours before his body started shifting again, changing back into human. The pain was also there again. Blinding pain that ran through his body, so much worse than _crucio._

The stag was making high pinched shrieks, trashing violently trying to escape the pain, but it was impossible, it came from inside.

Draco was trying to hold him down, but his small body was no match a fully grown stag. Soon the trashing subsided and Harry, once again human, was left on the ground, his muscles giving involuntary jerks every once in a while.

"What happened? Is this what happens when you use this potion?" Draco asked as he carefully brought Harry closer to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"It.. It was not suppose to hurt so much. I was just experimenting with the potion.." His voice was still hoarse, barely above a whisper.

"Oh Harry.. You scared me to death you idiot." Arms hugged him even tighter and lips found their way against his, kissing him tenderly. He kissed back weakly, at least something good had come out of his pain. He got to feel these delicious lips against his again.

"'m sorry Draco." He whispered, snuggling deeper into the blonds embrace.

"I am sorry too Harry. I have been an idiot. A scardy-cat. But it's over now Harry, I don't want to let go ever again. You are so stuck with me now."

"Lucky me." The raven joked earning him a harsh poke on his side. He wiggled away, chuckling. "Sorry, sorry."

"I am sorry it took so long to realize what I wanted. Being a pureblood, you are raised to certain rules.."

"I am disappointed really, I had this big plan to tie you up if didn't see reason." A sigh. "I guess I won't be playing with ropes then." He pouted.

Draco chuckled and locked their lips again, acceptance had never tasted so sweet.

**A/N: Ty for reading. A teaser for next chap :O Lucius comes around again. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the late update everyone, my laptop has been acting up so i had to work on that and write the chapter on my desktop..**

**To LostInYourThoughts: To answer your question, I have something special planned for Draco's animagus form. It will happen next chapter or the one after that though I bet on the next one. I am not certain yet if it will be a one time thing or not tho.**

The trip back to London was uneventful. They used once again the knight bus to get to London where they were currently waiting for the Hogwarts express.

Even though they had to be in opposite side of the platform to keep up appearances they would glance at each other every once in a while and smile.

"Harry!" Called someone from the barrier, he looked at the voice and saw the Weasley family ready to drop off Ron and Ginny.

"Thank you for the gloves mate." Ron patted him on the back, while Ginny hugged him.

Together they helped Ginny and Hermione put their trunks on the train and search for an empty compartment.

Harry was desperately in need of a nap, he and Draco had woke up so early because of the distance between Godric's Hollow and London that he had had only a couple of hours sleep.

He waved off Ron's offer for a game of wizard chess and carefully curled on his seat, his head resting against the window, minutes later he had already fallen in a light sleep.

-/-

Voldemort was in a bad mood. So bad he felt like _crucio_ all his Death Eater and then feed them to Nagini.

_Bunch of idiots _He thought bitterly.

As if catching Potter was not tough enough, now they had to catch Draco Malfoy as well, just because his Father dear had done a lousy job raising him.

Draco could consider himself lucky he was a Malfoy. The Malfoy line had one of the most powerful magic pureblood families could ask for, it would be a waste to kill him without first trying to get him back on the right track.

"Bellatrix!" He hissed to the fireplace.

The fireplace roared with green flames and Bella stepped forward and bowed.

"My Lord, what can I do for you?"

"Bring me Lucius." He hissed again, caressing the head of his pet snake.

Bella's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, probably reading the bad mood in her Master's voice and imagining all the kind of painful things he planned to do to her brother-in-law.

"Right away my Lord" She almost skipped out of the room.

Voldemort sighed, this stupid rivalry between Bella and Lucius was starting to get on his nerves.

Lucius appeared not long after.

"My Lord? What can I do for you?" He asked, so much like Bella. Both were his most devoted Death Eater, pity they were always trying to get in his good grace the wrong way.

"What are planning to do to bring your son back to the right side Lucius?" He asked. No point avoiding the subject with riddles. They needed a solution, and now.

"Draco never misses a Hogsmeade weakened. As I am a fugitive I cannot pull him from school, but nothing stops me from abducting my son outside the castle. I will not be able to bring him here though my Lord."

Voldemort thought for a few seconds and then decided.

"This is your last chance Lucius. You have failed me with the prophecy already. Fail again and I will declare your son traitor."

"Thank you my Lord." He sighed with relief.

-/-

Harry woke up with a start. He looked around himself.

His friends were still doing the usual, Ron was playing wizard chess with Ginny and Hermione was absently petting her cat while reading a book.

He knew his dream was not a simple dream, it was a vision. Just like the one he always had with Voldemort, where HE was watching everything through Voldemort's eyes.

Lucius Malfoy knew of his son's escape and was doing all in his power to get Draco back.

Harry stood and stretched, he needed to talk with Draco, check with his own eyes that the blond was still ok.

"I need to use the loo" He mumbled to his friend before leaving the compartment.

Every time he passed a compartment with Slytherins Harry would look inside until he found what he was looking for.

Draco was sitting with some of the lower years, he looked up when he felt eyes on him and locked gaze with Harry.

Harry nodded almost imperceptibly and continued on his way to the loo.

Draco entered a couple minutes after him, locking the door. They gazed at each other for a couple of silent minutes, before Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Harry was fast to comply, kissing back just as intensely, dropping his arms around Draco's waist pulling the blond even closer.

They savored each other's presence, their magic once more humming like it always did when they were together.

Harry was more than a bit hesitant to break the kiss, but they needed to talk.

"Draco." He called against the blond's lips, starting to pull away.

"Nooo, talk later. Kiss me now." Draco pleaded, pulling Harry closer again with the arms he still had around the other's neck, crushing their lips together once more.

Harry smiled against the blond's lips and let him have his way for a little longer, just enjoying the feel of Draco's body against his.

Finally when he was satisfied Draco pulled away, a dreamy smile curled his lips upwards.

"Ok, now we can talk." Harry chuckled and rubbed Draco's pale cheek with the back of his hand.

"I have bad news Draco. Your father knows about us somehow." Draco's eyes grew stormy and he instinctively flinched away.

"How?" He asked faintly.

"I don't know but I think it might have been through me." Draco threw him an accusatory glare and tried to pull away.

"No listen." He tried but Draco was still too focused on trying to ran, he placed his hands on the blond's shoulders and shook him harshly. "Listen to me Draco! Voldemort has a connection with my mind. Sometimes I can see into his mind but he can sometimes see into mine. I am sorry, I am not skill enough at Occlumency to keep him out."

"Do you think Father knows about us?"

"That would be what 'us' you mean. Yes I do believe he knows about our Christmas together. No I think it's still in the dark, the extent of our relationship to the Dark Lord."

Harry locked eyes with Draco. "This changes nothing, you are still under my protection."

The blond nodded and smiled weakly. "It is best we return now Harry, your friends will be worried if you take too long."

With a last kiss they were on their way. Harry was almost at his compartment when one of other friends caught up with him, Luna.

"Hello Harry. How is the Dragon?" She asked casually, her soft tone didn't give anything away.

Harry stopped and gave her an astonished look. Luna had always been remarkably intuitive but this was too much.

"What do you mean Luna?"

"Oh, the Death Eaters have been very anxious about the Dragon lately. Did you know you have his scent all over you?" And before Harry could ask for answers, she skipped away.

Fearfully Harry smelled the sleeves of his sweater and caught the faint smell of Winter that always accompanied Draco.

"How the heck did she catch that." He mumbled to himself.

The night was slowly falling outside the Hogwarts express, for some part Harry was happy to get to Hogwarts, a train out in the middle of nowhere didn't seem protection enough against Death Eaters. But for another, getting to Hogwarts meant having to meet Draco behind everyone's back, and if Luna found out, it would be only a matter of time before everyone else did.

Dating a boy was not so bad as to date a known Death Eater's son, and even though Harry knew Draco was harmless, the rest of the wizarding world would see it as the first step that proved the Boy-Who-Lived was in fact changing sides.

Ron and Hermione had their own feuds with the Malfoy family. Hermione would be easier to reason with of course, since the only thing she could have against Draco was his behavior for the past five years.

The Weasley's though had a family feud with the Malfoy's, Harry never found out why. Not only Ron hated Draco, but there is also no love lost between Arthur and Lucius.

Lucius had almost cost the Weasley's their only daughter during her first year, that by itself was hard to forget. Harry could only hope his almost family could accept the Draco like he knew him.

Together, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione found an empty carriage to the castle.

A scene near the double entrance doors made Harry freeze on his feet.

Crabbe was holding Draco's front robes, ready to throw a punch at the blond. Draco was glaring at his two ex body guards arms folded over his chest.

"Turning tail on us, are you Malfoy? Father told me some pretty interesting story about your Christmas, about how you ran from your Father to go hide behind-" Before he could finish his sentence though, a stunner hit him on the back making everyone watching the scene gasp and look around themselves, trying to catch the one that casted the spell.

Harry hastily hid his wand inside his sleeve again, just as Snape came around the corner, robes billowing behind him.

"What is going on here?" He asked coldly taking the scene before him.

Crabbe was unconscious at Draco's feet and Goyle was slowly backing away from the blond.

No one said anything, so he just sneered.

"I see, Mr. Malfoy if you would accompany me to my office. Mr. Goyle, Mr. Zabini take Crabbe to the infirmary. The rest of you. Were you not on your way to the Great Hall? Well, keep moving."

The two boys struggled with the fat lump but between them they managed to lift him and slowly made their way to the infirmary.

Snape turned to Harry and waved his hand, signaling the boy to follow him.

So Harry and Draco followed the man down to the dungeons, Snape casted a privacy charm on his door and pushed the boys inside.

"Mr. Potter your wand." Harry flinched away a little but removed his wand from his sleeve, glaring at the potions professor all the while.

"_Prior Incantato_" He whispered to his own wand that was pointing to Harry's.

Red sparks the color of the stunning spell shot from Harry's wand, making Harry cringe and Draco gasp.

"What were you thinking Stunning a fellow student Potter?"

"Er.. Damage control Professor?" Snape's lips twitched up a little but his expression remained stern.

"He had to do it Professor Snape. Crabbe was about to give him away. It was a way to protect both of us."

The older man sighed. "The headmaster was afraid this would happen, with the Death Eaters passing information to their children it is no longer safe for you to remain inside the Slytherin territory Draco."

"Wait you mean even Professor Dumbledore knows about us?" Harry asked surprised. Well he knew he shouldn't be, Snape was also Death Eater so he would pass Dumbledore information.

"Yes Mr. Potter, the Headmaster knows about your little escape. He asked me to take the two of you to his office." He informed the two boys, they exchanged a look between them and Harry smiled a little. Now that Dumbledore knew, things would be easier. Draco would have one more person protecting him.

-/-

"Ah Severus my boy."

"Headmaster." Snape replied curtly.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy." Both boys nodded to the older man.

"Firstly, Harry what you did was very foolish. You left protected ground and made it easy for Voldemort to capture you." The old man started. Harry hung his head in shame, Draco grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. He glared at Dumbledore.

"Harry was only trying to protect me, besides the house where we stayed was far more protected than the Weasley's house or anywhere else you could have placed Harry at." He said harshly. No one talked with his Harry like that. He knew what he was doing when he took Draco to the Potter Manor.

Snape made a noise that sounded strangely like a snort, and even Dumbledore smiled a little.

"Forgive me Mr. Malfoy. It was not my intention to insult any of you. About the house you boys stayed at, I would like to congratulate you Harry for your choice of hiding. I am afraid I would have to agree with Mr. Malfoy, the wards of the Potter Manor were a good choice."

Draco huffed, and puffed his chest. Harry chuckled beside him and pulled a little at Draco's arm.

"It is the ride I am concerned about though. The Knight bus hardly seems safe enough Harry."

"I can't apparate yet Professor. And I can hardly make a portkey on my own."

"That brings me to my second point. If you had informed me of your choice I would have some of the Order members take you there safely."

Harry hung his head again. "I am sorry sir, but the more people that knew about us the higher the chance of Voldemort to know as well."

"That didn't work out too well did it Potter? You still cannot close your mind to the Dark Lord, he saw everything through a vision. It will be only a matter of time now until all the school knows now."

"Yes, Professor Snape is right. Which brings me to the last point of this meeting. I would like you Mr. Malfoy to change dormitory again. It would be too dangerous to remain in the dungeons. The children of Death Eaters know about your involvement with Harry, and they might aid your Father in getting you outside the castle alone."

"Where will I stay then?"

"You shall use one of the faculty rooms in the seventh floor."

"Bu that is within Gryffindor territory, Professor. Do you believe that is safe?" Asked Harry, in a concerned tone, looking from Dumbledore to Snape.

"I do, my boy. I thought you would like to keep a close eye on Mr. Malfoy yourself?" He winked at the two boys.

Draco snorted and thought to himself. _The sneaky bastard._

**A/N: Ty for reading. Teaser for next chapter. Blood, lotsa blood and sneaky parents acting like bastards.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another chapter :D Ty so much for the reviews :)**

**To Violent Words: I do try to lighten him up a little xD **

It turned out that even though Draco's room was close to the gryffindor tower it reminded Harry much more of a Professor's room than a student's dormitory.

The common room was simple, with a couple of love seats, a fireplace, a bookcase and a desk. The bathroom was just a tad smaller than the perfects one, with a huge shower and bathtub. The room was probably the most different from the students, while in his dormitory Harry had five beds and the trunks from his roommates, Draco had a king size bed, a drawer, a beautiful full body mirror and a armchair. It gave plenty of room for Draco to put any other things he might wish.

The blond seemed immensely pleased, he laid on the bed using his elbows to keep himself half sitting and smirked at Harry, as if challenging him to join him.

Harry though, glanced at the Potions Master inspecting the room and shook his head with a smile.

'Later' He mouthed to Draco, The blond pouted and laid back fully on the bed.

They hadn't done anything that involved a bed yet, just mostly snogging each other thoroughly and a few teasing kisses on the neck. Not that Harry was in a hurry, he certainly wasn't. And as embarrassing as it might be Harry was painfully innocent about sex, especially between two men. The thought always seemed to stop any want to take a next step. What if he was so bad that Draco would be disappointed?

He knew Draco was no longer a virgin. I mean how can you be a Slytherin for over six years and not take a chance when it appeared?

And it had certainly appeared, Draco was good looking, girls still now threw themselves at him, Harry was sure he had probably bedded a few.

It hurt to think like that, mostly because he wanted Draco only for himself, but no point crying over spilt milk.

His smile dimmed a little, he quickly said his good nights and left before anyone could see the slight pained expression that crossed his face and chilled the mood around him.

Slowly both boys returned to their routine.

Classes during the day, essays from the end of classes until the time of dinner and then some nights Harry would meet Draco in the Room of Requirements and others he would go to the same room alone and work on the potion.

Even though he did not meet Draco those nights, he would always have the Marauder's Map with him and keep an eye on the dot labeled Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore had asked for his presence once since the first day with Draco in his office.

-Flashback-

_Harry cursed under his breath as he read the small note an owl had just dropped in from of him during dinner._

_Ron and Hermione looked at it curiously, so he passed them the note. It said nothing about Draco even though he knew that was the topic he and Professor Dumbledore would discuss._

_He stood from his seat before anyone else did, gaining a few curious looks from the students around the hall, but he simply ignored them and straightened his back. _

"_Chocolate Frogs" Harry mumbled to the gargoyle. Fortunately the password had been written on the note._

"_Harry." Dumbledore's voice greeted him before he could even knock on the wooden door, he opened it and nodded at the man he saw as his mentor. His expression was grave, making his face seem even older than usual, somehow this expression never brought good news._

"_Sit sit my boy, would you like something to drink?" The old man asked kindly._

"_It's ok Professor I just finished dinner."_

"_Alright, you know why you were asked to come here right?"_

"_I know it has something to do with Draco."_

"_Yes, my boy. Severus brought me some disturbing information last night. The Death Eaters have been asked to stay out of Hogsmeade. It would seem Lucius plans to try and abduct Draco when he is out during the weekend."_

"_I already know Professor. I watched that meeting. I know you are going to ask me to keep an eye on Draco when he goes outside the castle."_

_Dumbledore gave him a slight smile and nodded._

"_That is correct, but you must be careful Harry. Even with you by his son's side Lucius might try to attack you if he gets the chance. Try and stay within the populated places of Hogsmeade. The best solution would be to keep him inside the castle, but that would rise suspicious, not only in Draco but also in Lucius. Draco is not one to miss a opportunity outside the school and Lucius is counting on that fact."_

"_I will keep him with me at all time Professor."_

"_Thank you my boy." Harry sighed as he watched his life became just a little bit more complicated._

-End of Flashback-

Since then the Map never left his pockets. Even if he saw Draco everyday during classes and meal time it was never enough to be sure the blond was safe.

When one Friday Draco informed Harry he would going to Hogsmeade the next day Harry nearly had a heart attack. He made the blond promise to wait for him near the carriages, there was no way he would let Draco wander around the village alone.

But still with his protection Harry was worried, what if Lucius didn't care about the orders Voldemort had given about not killing Harry and actually tried to A.K him?

He shivered at the thought making Draco give him a funny look, he tried to smile but it seemed more like a grimace he knew.

Currently he and Draco were on their way from the carriage to the village. Most students would not be coming down to the village until the afternoon, which gave them less chances of being caught together by someone they knew.

Harry kept looking over his shoulder, back stiff. The smallest of noises was enough to make him jump around and make a move to pull his wand. Of course there would be nothing there, and he would feel like a idiot, but damn if having a crazy grown up powerful and bloodthirsty Death Eater after you was not enough to make you just a tiny little bit jumpy, then nothing would.

They replaced Draco's stash of candies, and shopped for a few new quills and parchments. Everything was going ok so far, lunch would be around soon and then they would return to the castle safe and sound.

"Hey Harry do you want to go up to the Shrieking Shack? The same place from before Christmas."

Harry tripped over his feet and landed on his arms, face a few centimeters from the cold snow. He sighed and stood up with the help of Draco, now that was something he was hoping not to hear.

"I don't think it's a good idea Draco, besides aren't you hungry?" He tried to add cheerfully and failing miserably. Dread was pooling on his gut, he had a bad feeling about going up to the Shrieking Shack.

"But Harry." Draco pouted. Harry had to avert his eyes to the ground, that cute pout would get them both killed. "Please, please? It's still early and I want to see that beautiful view again, while Hogsmeade is still covered in snow."

Harry sighed again and ran a hand through his black hair, pulling it slightly. "Ok, but only for a couple minutes, alright?"

"Of course." The blond grinned giving a quick peck on Harry lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

Harry was not so happy, he kept a firm hold on his wand, waiting for any danger to present itself.

"Oh look, it looks so different from before, the snow is already melting." The blond pointed happily to the snowy village. He was right, before the roofs would be covered with a thick layer of snow, now it was a lot thinner and the streets would give away little hints here and there of the ground beneath the snow.

As the minutes passed, and nothing happened Harry felt himself relax slightly, maybe Lucius would really wait for a chance where Draco was alone.

Draco took his more relaxed posture and leaned more against his side, resting his head on Harry shoulder.

"See, nothing to worry about. I don't know why you feel so tense Harry but nothing can really hurt us here."

"I would highly doubt that, but then again you seem to agree with me less and less now-a-days my son." Said a cold voice behind them.

Harry didn't think twice, he pulled his wand, sent a _Stupefy _in the direction and then with a tight grip on Draco's hand, ran.

A green curse passed his shoulder, just inches away from his head. He gulped as he recognized the curse. So Lucius really was going all out on him.

He ducked behind a tree, covering Draco with his body and sent another Stunner towards Lucius. His mind was already working on a plan to take Draco out of there.

A soft clinking sound from his robes, made him raise his eyebrows in surprise. He ran his hand inside his robes and grabbed the phial bringing it to the light.

It was one of his old potions, one of the first ones, with a luminescent blue glow. He looked from the potion to Draco, the blond was also looking at the potion curiously.

"Drink this." He mumbled close to Draco's ear.

"What is it?" He asked suspicious.

"There is no time now to explain everything Draco. Just drink the damn potion. Once it takes effect I want you to leave. Go to Hogsmeade and find Hermione and Ron. You are smart, make them follow you, bring them here, I will try to hold him as long as I can."

"What do you mean make them follow me?"

"You will see. Drink. Now!" Draco quickly uncorked the potion and gulped it down.

Harry left him and stepped away from the tree, Lucius cold grey eyes followed his every movement.

"Lucius." He greeted with a nod. "I don't remember inviting you to our date." He mocked.

Lucius expression turned pained as the situation dawned on him.

"That's right blondie, me and your dear son have been doing it like bunnies. I must say, you Malfoy men sure are quite kinky. You should see the things your son comes up with." He whistled. Lucius left eye twitched and Harry inwardly congratulated himself.

_That's right you bastard focus on me _He thought bitterly.

"You are lying Potter. Draco would never lower himself to a half-blood like you."

"You think? You should hear him beg and scream for more, makes me wonder if he got his screamer side from you or his mother. What do you think Lucius? Do you beg Voldemort for more too?"

Lucius twitched violently in fury and yelled another Avada Kedavra, but Harry just ducked.

"Oh I think I hit a nerve." He mocked more, inside his mind he kept praying Draco was already far away enough. Things were going to turn violent now.

"_Crucio_" Yelled the blond.

"_Protego_" Yelled Harry in return, making the curse bounce of the shield.

Lucius expression if possible grew stormier, he smirked for a second and Harry knew he was screwed.

"_Sectumsempra_" A flash of bright white light shot from his wand blinding Harry for a second, he tried to leap away but the curse still hit leg causing deep slashes to appear on his thigh, he howled with pain, blood slowly slipping through the slashes and dyeing the snow around him red. He tried to apply pressure on the wound but it would not help, it was too deep and too large. In seconds his hands were filled with blood and a pool of red had formed on the snow.

Harry felt his vision grow hazy, signaling the blood loss. Lucius was slowly striding towards him, his wand still raised and a maniacal glint in his eyes.

_Oh no you aren't _With the last of his strength Harry raised his own wand and yelled a last charm.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" A big stone slowly lifted from the ground behind Lucius, Harry moved his wand in a rapid movement and the stone come soaring in Lucius' direction hitting the blond with a deafening crack on the head.

He fell to his knees holding his head, blood could be seen oozing between his fingers. With a last glare the blond disapparated.

Harry chuckled to himself lightly and gently let his head fall to the ground, on the soft snow. Maybe he would take a small nap while he waited for Hermione's healing skills.

_Hurry up Draco… _Was the last thought that crossed his mind before he succumbed to the sweet unconscious.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Draco's p.o.v. xD I know alot of you will be curious about what happened when Draco drank the potion, see you in a couple of days ;) Dont forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ty for the reviews :D You guys are awesome.**

**To LostInYourThoughts: Tbh i thought of a ferret first, mostly because i think Draco is as jumpy and funny as a ferret. And i mean have u seen him on the PS movie with his hair slicked back and small nose thats a ferret face XD No offence to Tom but he was just cute. In the end i decided against it.. Hope u like this one instead.**

Draco glanced at the potion warily but gulped it down at Harry's orders.

Harry took one last look at him and left the cover of the tree to face Lucius.

Draco was about to step with Harry when a wild fire spread around his members. He yelped in pain, and clutched to his chest. Had Harry given him a wrong potion? Because something that hurt this bad couldn't possibly be of any help, right?

His body slowly began to shrink, he looked at his hands in horror as white fur started covering them, his fingers shrinking into paws.

The ground was coming closer to his line of vision, he could feel all his members shrink painfully and his senses sharpen. He now could smell perfectly everything around him, the fresh cold smell of snow, the expensive cologne his father used and warm musky scent that seemed to come from Harry.

He finally looked down at himself and almost squeaked in horror. His body was covered in soft white fur, instead of hands and feet now he had small limbs that ended in paws. A furry tail wiggled around his rear.

_Oh Merlin, Harry you idiot. You turned me into a fur ball._

His small ears twitched as he caught wind of what Harry was saying to his Father.

"- hear him beg and scream for more, makes me wonder if he got his screamer side from you or his mother. What do you think Lucius? Do you beg Voldemort for more too?"

He snickered as he caught his father's face turn an almost imperceptive pink color and his body twitch violently.

He threw a curse but Harry just ducked.

_I can't stay here, I have to search for Harry's friends, he won't be able to hold father for that long._

He forced his small body to move away from the scene, his heart heavy. He didn't want to leave Harry but with this animal body there was nothing he could do.

Draco ran all the way to Hogsmeade, instinct told him to stay hidden from the people that walked around the village, so he carefully watched from the shadows, trying to spot a red head or a bushy brown mane.

He finally heard them rather than saw them.

"Where do you think Harry went so early in the morning?" Asked Hermione, she was looking around the shops, probably hoping to find the final member of the Golden Trio.

"I don't know Hermione, but I think he went on a date." The red head replied with a grin.

Draco took the change and ran to them. Hermione spotted him right away.

"Oh look Ron, It's an Arctic Fox." She cooed at the small animal.

_Ah so it's a fox, well I guess it's better than another ferret. _Draco thought bitterly.

The gryffindor girl made to touch him but he quickly recoiled away making a soft noise. She looked at him curiously, her head tilted to the side.

_Ok, so Harry said something about taking them to him. How the heck do you make someone follow you._

He made another small noise and backed away a little, when he was far enough already he looked at the two gryffindors and yelped again, jumping a little.

_Come on you Gryffindorks, follow the cute furry animal._

Hermione seemed intrigued by the weird behavior.

"You want us to follow you?" She asked cautiously.

The small animal nodded quickly, his head moving up and down in a frenzy. He took another run into the woods, this time with the two others after him.

"Why are we following this fox Hermione?" Ron asked out of breath.

"It's not a normal fox Ron, normally foxes don't approach humans, my guess is that it must be a familiar and his master must in danger." She explained hastily.

Draco was surprised, the girl really was smart. She had only been wrong about one thing, he was not a familiar, not even close.

Familiars were magical pets that had a close bond with their masters, like Nagini had with Voldemort.

The coppery smell was the first thing that hit him, his ears stood up from their relaxed posture and he tried to capture any sound. Nothing out of the ordinary stroke his sharp hearing, no longer were his Father and Harry shouting insults and curses at each other.

_Oh no.._

With a speed burst he ran through trees and bushes, carefully following the coppery smell.

Soon he recognized the plain up the hills where he had left Harry.

He ran to the fallen wizard. His face showed pain, behind him Hermione gasped and Ron shouted a strangled 'Harry' before they too ran too their friend.

Harry was still holding his leg, his pants soaked with blood. Draco nudged Harry's cheek with his cold nose but the boy didn't wake up. He nudged harder and made deep sad noise. Harry's eyelids flickered and slowly parted. He glanced at the fox with slightly glazed eyes.

"Hey love." He started slowly his voice weak, Draco made another deep noise. His Harry looked so weak. "It's gonna be ok, I am gonna be ok." Hermione was already trying to heal the cuts but they didn't seem to be closing.

"I can't heal this curse." She said weakly, her hands shaking with stress. "Ron, we need to get him to Hogwarts. Can you carry him to the Three Broomsticks? The floo network is connected with Hogwarts."

Ron nodded and with Hermione's help they placed Harry on his back so he could carry him piggy back.

"Bring the fox…" Mumbled Harry, his eyes closed. Draco's tail rose and he happily trotted after the gryffindors.

People gave their little group strange looks as they passed. The bushy haired girl was in the front, opening way so Ron could walk through with a bloody Harry Potter on his back and by his side strode a beautiful white fox. Yes strange looks indeed.

Madam Rosmerta let them pass through the floo almost immediately, she took one look at Harry and quickly pushed them to the nearest fireplace.

They landed on the hospital wing, Hermione took charge and quickly informed Madam Pomfrey of how they had found Harry.

The nurse freed Harry of his pants, making Hermione blush a little and Draco growl at her. She quickly started trying healing spells, but with one after the other the wound still did not close.

"Something is not right, the wounds aren't closing. Mr. Potter do you know the curse that hit you?"

"He said Sectum something and then a white flash shoot from the wand." Harry mumbled, he looked around for his lover-turned-fox. "Foxy, where is my fox?"

Said fox quickly leaped to the bed and curled on Harry's side, his small snout resting on the boy's tummy. Harry absently stroked the soft fur.

Madam Pomfrey smiled a little at the exchange but soon sobered again and walked to the fireplace.

She threw a pinch of floo powder and called to the only person that knew as much as dark curses as she did.

-/-

Severus was sitting in one of his armchair reading a book when the fireplace roared to life.

"Severus'" Asked a hesitant voice he recognized almost right away, Madam Pomfrey.

"I am here Poppy."

"There has been a accident with a dark curse, I can't find a spell to close the wounds. Mr. Potter is bleeding to dead Severus."

Severus quickly sprang to life, dropping the book on a nearby table.

"Did he say what curse?" He already had a idea of which curse would not be healed by normal spells but he needed confirmation.

"Mr. Potter said something about a spell started with Sectum"

_Ah, so Potter really did have a encounter with Lucius. That despicable man, using such a spell on a child. _

"Feed him a blood-replenishing Potion Poppy, I will pass through when you move from the fire."

The woman nodded and her face disappeared from the fire. Severus grabbed a pinch of floo powder and sent it into the fire which in turn roared green.

"Hogwarts' Hospital Wing." He stated clearly.

The sight that greeted him was honestly not what he had expected.

Potter was laying on one of the beds, pale and sickly looking, curled on his side was a white fox he immediately identified as Draco by the pale gray eyes. Weasley and Granger were walking around like headless chickens and Poppy was searching through her potions supply for the blood-replenishing one.

"Potter." The boy nodded in acknowledge, his hands absently stroking the white fox.

"Mr. Ma-" Potter cleared his throat painfully loud and sent him a warning look. Severus smirked.

"Ah, I suppose they" He gesture to the gryffindors that were now looking curiously at them. "don't know about your little adventures?"

"I would rather you did not refer to 'it' like that Professor." He stated angrily.

"As you wish Potter." He said coldly. "The curse that hit you, was it called Sectumsempra? There should have been a big white flash."

Potter's eyes flashed with pain and he looked dejectedly to the injured thigh.

"Yes. That is the one the Big Fox used." He carefully stretched the big fox part, eyes locked with Severus'. He nodded at the boy and pulled his wand. While Poppy feed him the potion he started chanting the counter curse for the curse he himself had created.

He didn't know how Lucius had got wind of this curse but it didn't matter now, stopping the bleeding was more important now.

Slowly the cuts began to close leaving behind only pink scarred flesh.

"He will need some dittany balm to prevent scarring Poppy." The woman nodded and quickly retrieved some to apply on the scars.

"Dumbledore will want to have a word with you Potter."

"Mr. Potter needs to rest Severus. Tell Albus he can visit later today." The nurse said quickly.

"Of course. Potter you might want to feed your 'fox' some more of that potion. It won't last forever." He pointedly looked at Draco when he said this. The small fox growled at him from the over Potter's stomach.

-/-

Harry carefully looked at his friends, they were still looking worried, but a little more relieved now that the wound was safely closed.

"Hermione, can you search my robes for a blue potion please?" He asked sweetly at the girl.

They had taken his robes off, so now he stood in only his shirt, sweater and boxers.

The girl searched through the whole robes without success. It would seem that one was the only potion he was carrying at the moment.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. Draco looked up at him and gently licked his hand. He grinned and stroked the fox's small snout. "You need to leave, the potion will end soon." He whispered to the fox. He shook his head and buried his small body closer to Harry's.

The raven sighed but smiled happily. Even though he had dealt a good blow on Lucius he would be less worried if Draco staid within his reach. Ron and Hermione might find out but who cared, Draco's safety was more important now.

That last thought and the warm heat coming from Draco slowly lulled his exhausted mind and body to a deep sleep.

-/-

Hermione and Ron were on their way to the hospital wing again. When Harry fell asleep Madam Pomfrey had done everything short to kick them out physically out of there. So now after dinner, a good four hours after the whole ordeal they were on their way to visit Harry.

Ron walked in first, Hermione was looking for Madam Pomfrey, not paying attention to the red head that had stopped mortified a couple feet away from her. Hermione was so distracted that she hit Ron fully, making them both stumble forward, Ron with Hermione's weight and Hermione because she tripped over Ron's feet.

"RON! Why did you stop?" She asked annoyed. Ron didn't answer, he was still looking at Harry's bed with a horrified expression.

"Oh for god's sake Ron. What could be so bad about-" The words caught on her throat as she caught what Ron was seeing.

Harry was still asleep, but now instead of a fox by his side was Draco Malfoy. His body completely buried in Harry's, his arm across the raven's middle and his head laid on his chest.

Ron made a strangled noise and then without notice yelled on top of his lungs.

"MALFOY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SNUGGLING MY BEST FRIEND!"

**A/N: Haha im gonna have fun writing the next scene XD Btw i am sorry i didnt update yesterday everyone. It was my birthday so i kinda didnt have time to write. I hope you like my choice of animal for Draco.**

**I know some will ask why so ill tell you now. Foxes are always portraited as cunning animals, which Draco is xD also they are playful but no lapdogs. Besides what animal could Draco be if not one with a beautiful furry coat XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ty for the Happy Birthdays guys :D. Here is another chapter. I am sorry if i cant update until monday. I have a exam monday so the weekend will be spent studying x.x god how i hate maths.**

**To HP: I thank you for the nice review :) Tbh about the writing type i have never read a book in english so it gets really hard to pick writing types.. And i must confess i havent read HP books in a bit.**

**To SilverEars: i thought you totally abandoned the story or something QQ. Glad to read your reviews are back :D.**

Draco fell ungracefully off the bed, landing hard on his butt.

He whipped his wand from the sleeve in a blink of an eye and pointed it to what had startled him.

Weasley's left eye was twitching madly, his fists clenched at his side, Granger was looking from Harry to Draco with a confused expression.

"I will ask again, because you obviously did not hear me the first time. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HARRY?" Weasley yelled on top of his lungs, his face turned an alarming red color.

"You know Weasley, red really isn't your color."

The other boy charged at him, swinging his fists from side to side trying to hit Draco.

"Ron Stop it!" Granger called trying to hold back the hot head and failing miserably.

"But but he was doing something to Harry, Hermione! I mean come on its Malfoy" He tried to reason, but Hermione just hit him upside the head and placed her hands on her hips as if daring him to go against her.

Ron flattened like a balloon that had just been poked with a needle. Draco smirked and made a whipping noise.

The red head blushed but before he could say anything Hermione pulled out her wand pointing it directly at Draco .

"Malfoy." She said politely.

"Granger." He said back in the same tone.

"Care you explain what you are doing here?"

"I believe that before I was so rudely interrupted-" Pointed look at Ron. "I was taking a nap."

Hermione's eye twitched the same way Ron's had but she quickly forced the anger away.

"Then care to explain why did you think that taking a nap on Harry Potter's bed was a good idea?"

Draco had the grace to blush and look down. He glanced at Harry which was still asleep, his breathing even and soft.

"I.. I just wanted to make sure he was ok?" He asked hesitantly.

"How come you know he was here anyway? No one in school knows about it yet." She asked suspiciously, besides Snape, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore no one seemed to know about the attack that put Harry on the hospital wing. For the first time since she came into the room she glanced at Harry's bed. One thing occurred to her almost instantly. The small white fox was gone.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes took the bed and then they lit up with knowledge and he knew he had been caught.

"You were the fox. That is why you were on the bed. You did not just arrive here, you have been here all the time." She accused.

Ron jumped at this and whipped his own wand. His face turning the red shape again.

"You did that to him didn't you? That's why you are here. To finish the job. I always knew you were a Death Eater!" He yelled.

"In case you don't remember Weasley, I took you to him. Without me your dear Harry Potter would still be laying on the cold snow bleeding to death!" He flinched a little at the words but he really needed them to understand. He looked down at his hands, taking by the first time the bloody mess they were. His paws had been dirtied with Harry's blood and now his hands were as well.

He clenched them until they turned white. From the bed Harry made a little noise of pain.

Without even thinking about Ron or Hermione, Draco jumped back on top of the bed, gently brushing a few strands of black hair from Harry's sweaty forehead.

Harry's eyes were flickering under the eyelids signaling that he would wake up soon.

Suddenly a flash of red light hit him on the chest and the felt himself be pushed by invisible air across the room.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM MALFOY!" Ron yelled. Draco picked himself up and glared at the red head. He raised his hand and thought about the worse curse he knew. He was about to open his mouth when a small voice stopped him.

"Draco?"

-/-

Harry was slowly opening his eyes from his long nap when a red beam of light flashed past him and hurled something from his side across the room. He watched as the thing, a human he recognized slowly rose to his feet. His eyes were clearing slowly, he could swear he heard Ron's voice.

Then everything happened at once, his vision cleared, he recognized the thing as Draco which was now slowly raising his wand to curse whoever had hurt him. From the corner of his eye Ron and Hermione stood also with their wands raised, ready to curse Draco, his Draco. How dare they.

"Draco?" He called hoarsely, his throat felt dry, like desert's sand.

"Harry!" They all shouted at once. Draco tried to reach for him but Ron raised his wand higher and growled at Draco.

"Stay there ferret face. Don't you dare step closer to him."

Draco glared at Ron but then his shoulders dropped and he walked dejectedly to the chair on the other side of the room.

Ron grinned happily and turned to Harry. His face lost the grin at the death glare the raven was sending him.

"Leave. Now. I don't want to see you." He looked at Ron but Hermione knew it was meant for her as well.

"Harry please you can't do this! We have been so worried about you." Hermione tried to reason.

"Well obviously you have not been worrying enough if you have time to leash out at innocent by standers." He stated bitterly.

"He is not an innocent by stander!" Ron exclaimed pointing at Draco. "The ferret was laying on your bed mate! How do you expect us to take that and not suspect him to be doing anything?"

"I am sorry you had to find out this way but Draco and I are no longer on bad terms. And you would do right to stop calling him names in my presence" He snarled at the red head angrily, his magic whipping around the room like a storm.

Ron flinched away. He pouted and tried to say something else but Hermione cover his mouth with her hand and spoke instead.

"What do you mean you are not on bad terms anymore? Are you friend with him now Harry?"

"That is correct Hermione, we kind of got to know each other better this year. He is not so bad when you get past the entire ice layer." He smiled fondly at the blond, Draco himself gave him a loving smile.

The smile disappeared once he turned to face his friends though. "Now leave, Dumbledore will be here once he knows I am awake. He wants to talk about the attack."

"About that Harry, who attacked you? Was it Death Eaters again?" Harry snorted, as if anything else would attack him. He glanced at Draco, the blond nodded faintly giving him the ok to tell.

"The attacker was Lucius Malfoy. He was not happy when Voldemort told him Draco was turning away from the Death Eaters and joining me. Today, we were in Hogsmeade when he showed up. I turned Draco into a fox with a potion and then tried to hold back Lucius."

"You mean Malfoy junior didn't even try to help you?" Ron asked surprised and a bit mad.

"Oh please Ron, I almost shoved the potion down his throat, there was nothing he could have done. Lucius was after Draco so leaving him there would be stupid."

Hermione gave him a little smile and a nod at Draco and turned to the door. "It was not exactly what I was expecting but I guess it is your problem. Just be careful Harry." He smiled and thanked Merlin Hermione approved of their friendship. Even if they were more, right now having his friends accept it as friendship was a start.

He looked expectantly at Ron. The red head shifted from one foot to the other, he glanced from Harry to Draco before letting out a deep sigh and letting his head hang.

"I hope you know what you are doing mate." He mumbled. Harry smiled and patted Ron's arm.

"I do." Ron turned to leave as well but Harry cleared his throat pointedly. "I think you own Draco an apology for throwing him across the room, Ron."

Ron blushed and scratched his head "You saw that huh?" Harry gave him 'Do you think I am stupid Ronald Weasley?' look. He turned to Draco and mumbled a quick apology before leaving the room.

A couple minutes passed in silence, the two boys just looked at each other heatedly, passion boiling skin deep. It was Harry that broke the silence first.

"Well are you going to come here or not?" He smirked patting the bed. Draco ran across the room and practically jumped on top of the bed, capturing Harry's lips hungrily. Both boys moaned softly at the taste they missed so much. Harry carefully ran his tongue along Draco's, stroking it thoroughly. Draco made a whimpering noise and buried his fingers on Harry's untidy hair, pulling him closer and deepening the already deep kiss.

They were so caught up in each other they didn't see Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore enter the room, nor did they hear Snape clear his throat.

It wasn't until Draco let out a very loud and wanton moan that Snape snapped at them.

"BOYS! Can you please stop this disgusting display and actually pay attention!" Draco's flushed cheeks reddened more and he buried his face on Harry's neck. Harry glared at the Professor and circled his blond's waist with his arm, pulling him closer.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly. "Ah young love." He sighed. Both boys blushed and looked down.

"Please Headmaster. Don't encourage them." Snape snarled at the older man. Dumbledore though only grinned and counter attacked.

"I seem to remember when you my boy used to walk around Hogwarts like a love struck puppy following a certain red head everywhere."

Snape actually blushed and shot Dumbledore a irritated glare. "This is not why we came here Headmaster!"

"Oh right, do forgive me. Old age makes your attention span seem so much shorter."

"Old age my arse" Mumbled Snape under his breath.

They both turned to the boys and they expression sobered at once.

"Harry. How are you feeling? Professor Snape told me that the curse Lucius sent at you was very powerful dark magic, but everything seemed ok now."

Harry glanced at Snape sharply but then turned to face the older man.

"I am fine Professor, just a little weak still I guess. Nothing more blood-replenishing potions won't fix."

"I am glad to know that my boy. Now there is something I need to ask. Did Lucius mention anything important?"

Harry thought for a while, trying to remember anything the blond might have said that seemed important but then he remembered he had barely let the blond utter a word between his taunting. His lips curled in a smirk, Lucius was so fun to anger.

"No Professor, I did most of the talking. When I fed Draco the potion I tried to keep Lucius attention on me so Draco could escape."

"Brilliant plan by the way. I did not know Miss Granger was supplying Animal Reveling Potion." The old man said.

"Oh no Professor, I do them myself." He said shyly. Both men were surprised, mostly Snape because he knew how much of a terrible student Harry was, and to make a correct potion out of the Most Potente Potions books was something he should not be able to do.

Dumbledore sighed and prepared to leave, Snape still staring every once in a while to Harry.

"I congratulate you Harry, Severus told me you did quite a number on Lucius yourself."

"Oh it was nothing Professor, just flying rocks." Both Harry and Dumbledore smiled innocently at each other before the older man shook his head and laughed.

"I leave you boys to your.. ugh.. young love. Come on Severus, we don't want to watch more of those displays do we?"

Snape's eyes widen and he followed the old man. "You are going to let them stay like that? What about Poppy?"

"What Madam Pomfrey does not know cannot hurt her." He said happily, then with a wink he closed the hospital wing door.

_Love is the only thing that can save us now Harry, I hope you get to taste it fully. _He thought to himself.

**A/N: I had this great plot bunny o.o well it was some time ago actually, i think most of you are going to love it. I will start working on it once BIC is completed :D. To those who like Death Note you will absolutely like it.**

**Ty for reading and dont forget to review! The more you review the faster i get inspired to post the little lemon scene i made for this story ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ty for the review everyone :D Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the late update.. I find myself busy these first days of July.. First my b-day, then the stupid maths exam x.x sorry bout that.**

Lucius came stumbling through the front door of the manor, holding his head, his fingers sticky with his own blood.

A couple of Death Eaters glanced at him as he made his way to the potion supplies of the manor, he ignored them. His blood was still boiling from the encounter with Potter.

Before he had thought the boy was just a ruthless Gryffindor but now Potter was turning out to be just as shameless and just as sneaky as the purest of slytherins, the way he had taunted Lucius until the blond was so mad everything around them disappeared from his mind, was a very sneaky way of letting Draco get a way out. And Lucius had been hot head enough to fall for it, only noticing his son had left when it was already too late.

There was nothing more he could do for Draco now. His son had picked his own path, Voldemort was sure to kill him now.

"Serves him right. As if allegiance himself with Potter was not enough he just had to go and sleep with the enemy. I thought I taught you better Draco." He mumbled to himself while shifting through the medical items searching for a couple of bandages.

"Talking to yourself if the first sign of madness, brother dear." Mocked a female voice from the door.

Lucius turned to face Bellatrix. There he stood, back straight and even though his face and clothes had blood stains he did not look a bit less the frightening Lord Malfoy he was.

Bellatrix was looking at him curiously, but not even her curiosity could hide the satisfied gleam in her eyes in seeing Lucius hurt. Snape stood a little behind her, his face blank.

Lucius nodded at the potions professor and passed him the bandages.

Snape didn't say anything he just mentioned to the wooden stool, so he could reach Lucius head.

With little care he cleaned the wound and placed the bandages around the blond's head. It was a too deep wound to be healed with magic, so the only thing he could do was bandage it and give Lucius a couple of potion for the headache and the blood loss.

Lucius uttered a soft thanks once he was done.

"So am I to look at this wound and the Dracoless manor as the sign that you failed to bring your son?" Snape asked.

Lucius tensed but slowly nodded.

"Potter turned out to be more slippery than we gave him credit for." He blond grunted. From the door Bellatrix snorted.

"Little baby Potter slippery? I think you are the one running out of skins to shed Lucius." Snape nodded slowly. To him Potter was nothing like a slytherin.

"Well he sure talks like one then. I haven't known a gryffindor that sneaky since old coot Dumbledore."

Bellatrix snarled Dumbledore's name under her breath as if it was a curse, while Snape's eyebrow rose.

"Potter and sneaky don't combine Lucius."

"Maybe you have been looking at the wrong places then, Severus."

Before anyone else could comment the fireplace roared to life and Voldemort stepped out of the flames.

He took one look at Lucius and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I take it you failed then Lucius."

The blond shivered at the cold piercing voice and bowed his head. "Forgive me my Lord. Draco was not alone and Potter is turning out to be a bother."

"Ah yes, Potter seems to be quite fond of your son don't you think so Lucius?"

"Maybe too fond my Lord. Potter kindly let me know he has been bedding Draco." He flushed in embarrassment and dropped his gaze.

Bella shrieked in outrage but no one paid her attention.

"Is that so." Voldemort said slowly. You could practically see the heels turning in his mind has he took the new information and planned his next move.

"Is there any chance Potter might have been lying?" Snape asked cautiously.

"There might, but the pieces of Potter's mind I sometimes catch would make sense." No one dared to ask what their Dark Lord has been catching.

Voldemort carefully ran through his head all the pieces he had been catching. The simple ones from a small nod between them in what he recognized as the Hogwarts corridors to one where Potter was pinning Draco to the wall on the Charms classroom kissing the boy. Yes, now everything made sense.

There was no coming back now. Draco would be declared a traitor now.

-/-

It took two more days for Harry to leave the Hospital wing.

Everyone in school had already noticed their hero's disappearance and so the rumors grew.

Professor Trelawney seemed to be trying to beat her record of 'How many horrible deaths can Harry Potter suffer in two days'. Most students didn't pay attention to the blabbering woman but girls like Lavender and Parvati took in every fake reading she made.

The rest of Hogwarts staff had been informed about the attack and Lucius, but according to Dumbledore word was not to be passed to the students.

Draco visited Harry the two days after classes, telling him the newest rumors of the day and making them both laugh. One of these days Ron and Hermione had even joined to blond boy, they had soon realized that if they wanted to see Harry they would have to do it with Draco.

Even though they were slowly warming to him, the room was still tense when the four of them were together.

It was one of these days that the four of them were laughing about another silly rumor when Harry had another vision of Voldemort.

-/-

The Death Eaters were sitting around a long dark wooden table, he stood on the head of the table, slowly taking in the faces of his minions.

"Lucius has failed in persuading Draco Malfoy back to our ranks. So, he is now to be killed on sight. Draco Malfoy is a traitor! He has betrayed us the worst way possible! Not only has he formed a allegiance with Harry Potter but he has also been pleasuring young Potter the most disgusting ways." The Death Eaters roared in outrage along with their leader.

"Do not feel pity for him, for Draco turned tail on his own father to join the enemy."

-/-

Harry's connection with the Dark Lord was forcefully cut when someone shook him harshly.

He opened his eyes and took in Draco's silver ones. They were filled with worry as they took in his pale face.

Harry forced a smile and waved Draco off.

"What is it Harry? Was it the scar? It was a vision wasn't it?" Ron asked fearfully from the feet of the bed.

"Old Voldy was just showing me something. You know how he is. Extremely annoying." He tried to joke but his friends weren't buying it. He sighed and ran the back of his hand through his sweaty forehead.

"Look, Voldemort was just telling the Death Eater that Draco is a traitor now. He is to be killed on sight. Just like us. There is no way out for him now." He mumbled, Draco tensed on his side and he sent him an apologizing look.

"I am sorry this had to happen Draco."

"You have nothing to worry about Harry, I asked for this remember? The day we decided I was not returning home for Christmas was the day I lost the chance to ever going to his side without being punished. And you know I will never bow to that snake face old coot."

Harry smiled proudly and ruffled the blond locks playfully. Draco yelped and tried to force his hand away from his perfectly combed hair but it was too late, the hair was already akin.

Neither Ron or Hermione commented further that day and soon it was time for Madam Pomfrey to shoo them out of the hospital wing.

The next day everything was back to normal, people asked Harry how he was, what had happened and such and he replied the best he could without giving anything away about Draco or Lucius saying it was just an encounter with Death Eaters.

It wasn't until the week after the attack that everything changed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were having breakfast in the great hall when the owls screeched their way in with letters to the young wizards and witches.

The last one was different though, instead of a white letter, it brought a bright scarlet one. Ron cringed by his side, probably remembering his own experience with a howler back in second year.

The eagle owl that brought it flew around the hall trying to find the prey for the red letter, until it stopped right in front of a very pale Draco.

Harry started to stand but Hermione grabbed him and pulled him down, whispering in his ear.

"Wait Harry! If you try to interfere everyone will know about you two, is that what you want?" Harry's shoulder slumped but he still kept a close eye on Draco.

The blond opened the letter fearfully, once open it sprang to life and Lucius' voice rang, loud and clear in the silent hall.

"Draco, you have disappointed me dearly, all your life I have raised like a proper pureblood, and what have you paid me with? Treason! You joined the enemy shamelessly, you disrespected your sire, and you turned on our Lord.

No soon of mine will ever be considered a traitor so –"

"Winnie little Dwaco has been a very naughty naughty boy!" Bella's voice screeched from the letter. "Your dear lover did a number on your father did you know that Winnie little Dwaco? Oh he did. Almost killed him, he did."

"Bella get the fuck out of my study. You wench." Sounded Lucius' furious voice. The hall roared with laughter except for the slytherin.

"As I was saying before the lunatic of the family interrupted." More laughter. "Draco you are hereby dishonoured from the Malfoy family. As I do not command your mother's part of the family you are to take the Black last name like your mother before you had. No longer do you have access to the Malfoy vault or heirlooms but I guess money won't be a problem will it?"

"I know your disgusting lover is listening too." Harry gasped and stood ready to fire a spell at the envelope. But before he could even open his mouth to shot an _Incendio_ the voice of Lucius rang again.

"Potter! Don't even try to fire this letter." Everyone turned from the letter to him, he gulped and dropped his wand on the table. "I know you want to, yes believe me I do. It seems the lions have a snake within their lair. You slipped through my fingers last time but I won't make the same mistake again. The moment you got involved with the traitor was the moment you signed his fate, you can't protect him forever. Even you will slip and when you do I will be there to kill you both. Mark my words." When his voice stopped the letter self combusted and slowly burned to aches on top of the table.

Draco's watering eyes meet his and he threw caution to the wind and ran the distance between the gryffindor table and the slytherin one, taking Draco in a tight embrace.

A gasp resounded through the hall.

Harry pulled away from Draco and grabbed his hand. Without looking back he slowly lead the blond to his room. Nothing mattered more than making sure Draco was alright.

"What are we going to do Harry?" The blond asked with a trembling voice.

"We are going to stay as close together as we can. Give nothing to Lucius. I am not going to lose you. I have already lost my parents and my godfather I am not going to lose the person I love as well."

There he had said it. Embarrassment made his face flush and his heart beat faster, he had been trying to say it for so long now. Ever since his lips had touched Draco's he knew he wanted nothing else but to stay that way forever, he wanted Draco to be the one person he shared his dreams with, the one he came home to after his day as a auror, the one to share his bed for the first time, the one he gave himself fully to. And as embarrassing as it was to admit that, he knew one day if he survived the last battle against Voldemort that dream could became a reality. A happier reality than any he had ever lived.

Draco gasped and embraced Harry tightly. His voice muffled by the robes he had his face buried into.

"I love you too Harry. More than anything."

"I know Draco. I know.." He replied softly, hugging back just as tightly. He really didn't want to ever let this go.

**A/N: As always dont forget to review your opinions, believe me they are very much appreciated ;). **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. Ok everyone slash ahead. The moment some of you were waiting! Well atleast i know it was the moment my best friend has been nagging me about lmao xD Hope you like it. Please do know i never wrote any M scenes before but i did my best xD**

**To FreFre: Actually you can write it both ways Blond and Blonde, just that Blonde is more used for female i think.**

**Ty for the reviews for my usual reviewers. You guys are the best :D Oh btw to kitty, ty for the plushies haha 3**

Draco pulled Harry to his room by the hand. There was a happy skip in his steps that he wouldn't stop even if he could.

He whispered the password to the wall and waited as it slid aside, revealing his room.

The 'door' had barely closed when Harry found himself pushed against it, Draco's mouth hungry attacking his own. Their bodies pressed together.

Harry carefully angled Draco's head with his hand and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue do all the talking.

Draco moaned softly and pulled a little away.

"I want you Harry." He purred on the raven's ear.

Harry raised an eyebrow confused. "But you already have me Draco, I'm all yours."

Draco chuckled against his neck and purred again. "No love. I WANT you." He stressed the want word with a roll of his hips, letting Harry feel the erection pressed against his thigh.

Harry flushed and his mouth opened in a silent O.

"Are..Are you s-sure?" He stuttered. "I have never done this before Draco."

"It won't be that different from doing it with a girl Harry." The boy gulped and looked away.

"I have never done that either Draco." It was Draco's turn to open his mouth in an O.

He carefully turned Harry's face to his again and placed a soft kiss on the full warm lips he loved so much.

"Let me teach you?" Playfully Draco nipped on Harry's bottom lip. "After all you are going to have to learn one day."

Harry blushed again. "Why can't you.. You know, lead this time?"

The blond pouted cutely. "But I want to feel you inside me Harry, I NEED to feel you inside me."

Harry flushed even more and buried his face on Draco's temple.

_Merlin, does he have to say it like that. _He thought as his face grew more and more red.

"If you don't stop talking like that all the blood is going to rush to the wrong place Draco."

"I can take care of that if you want me to." He whispered huskily and his hand sneaking between them to caress Harry's half hard member.

The raven gasped and threw his head back as the feather like touches from Draco's skillful hands caused jolts on pleasure through his body. His cock was hardening fast under the strange caresses.

Harry moaned loudly when Draco squeezed him through the material of his pants. Suddenly the idea of being inside the blond didn't seem so scary anymore. Hell as long as this hot feeling that ran through his body continued he would do about anything.

He took the chance to open his eyes a little. His eyes locked with Draco and small whimper left his throat. The silver eyes felt like they were burning his skin with their lust. Draco was carefully watching his face as he touched him, drinking in every little sound, every expression of pleasure…

"Draco." Harry moaned wantonly rolling his hips against the blond's hand. Draco groaned too and harshly pulled Harry robes off him, letting them pool around their feet, he did the same on his. He pulled on Harry's tie and forced their mouths together again, slipping his tongue through the parted lips to caress Harry's own.

They made quick work on each other's robes, leaving a trail of clothes from the entrance wall to the bedroom.

Harry took his time to ogling the naked blond in front of him. Taking in the lean body, and almost feminine hips. It wasn't very different from his own, but while Harry had a harder body from labour work with the Dursleys and quidditch, Draco was slim and perfect.

"I always knew you were beautiful." He heard himself whisper.

Draco smirked and placed his hands on his hips, totally unashamed. He slowly walked to the other boy, keeping their eyes locked. Draco placed his arms around Harry's neck and slowly let their erections meet. Harry gasped and shut his eyes tightly.

"Harry Harry, you need to relax. Come." He grabbed the hand and pulled Harry in the direction of the bathroom. He started the shower, and pulled Harry inside.

"Just feel.." Draco whispered in his ear.

Hands slipped through his wet body, slowly massaging the tight muscles, forcing them to relax.

"Open your eyes love." Harry forced his eyes open, he didn't even know when he had closed them. A cloud of lust was filling his senses with every touch of Draco's hands.

Draco smiled and lifted one hand. Harry looked at it confused, was Draco expecting him to do anything with it?

"You see love while with girls you can just, erm.. dive in." Harry chuckled and Draco glared. "With boys you need a little preparation first."

Harry watched fascinated as the blond slicked his fingers with the water and took them down to his behind. He turned to give Harry a better view and purposely bent a little. The muscles stretched around the blond's finger giving it more room to move.

Draco slowly moved the finger out and in again. Behind him Harry groaned. He couldn't believe he was actually getting jealous of a finger. He wanted nothing more than to take that finger out and replace it with something far too bigger.

His cock was painfully hard now, and watching Draco fuck himself was driving him crazy, literally.

It was when Draco moaned and slipped a second finger inside himself, carefully scissoring them to stretched the tight walls, that Harry's control snapped.

He took Draco's hand away and growled to into the blond's ear. "I think that is torture enough love. I want to fuck you now. No more preparing."

Draco shivered and chuckled. "My, oh my. Don't you talk dirty when you are horny."

Harry growled again and moved his hips so the head of his erection was touching Draco entrance. Carefully he pushed in, gasping as the tight muscled clenched around him.

"How does it feel Harry?" Draco asked when Harry was completely inside him.

"Ah.. So hot, so tight." He groaned. "You feel delicious Draco."

Draco moaned wantonly and thrust his hips back, making Harry bury himself deeper into him. "Harry." The name rolled off his tongue like a moan. "Love you need to move."

The other boy quickly complied, he pulled back until only the tip of his member was inside and then thrust back in.

Draco mewled as the sweet jolts of pleasure ripped through his spine. The pace they were going felt slow to him, almost maddening slow.

"Faster love." He begged. Harry kissed the nape of his neck gently and circled his waist with one arm. He quickened his thrusts until Draco could only feel the slams in and out of his ass.

And then Harry brushed against that sweet spot inside him and his vision filled with more stars than you could see on a clear night's sky.

"Ahh" He thrust back as the raven hit his prostate with every slam. It felt so different from his first time, and it had nothing to do with the fact he was on the receiving end this time.

Maybe because the first time he had ever been with someone it was out of curiosity, but this time, it was out of love.

Harry was slowly coming to the same thought in his lust filled mind. Deep down he knew he was sweetly making love to Draco.

Everything from his touch to his moans of Draco's name spoke of something deeper than lust.

His hand resting on top of Draco's against the wall, their fingers intertwined while his other arm was curled around Draco's waist pulling him closer. His moans were only interrupted by the kisses and nips on the blond's neck.

Even though they were just two horny teenagers going at it inside a shower, it felt perfect. How Draco's body would move along his own, or own hot he felt around Harry, his walls clenching from time to time, squeezing Harry's cock. He could not have asked for a better first time, and he never wanted it to end. But the tightening feeling in his lower abdomen was getting tighter and tighter with each thrust.

Draco was not doing any better, all rational thought he fled his mind minutes ago, all that was left was the need to completely give himself to his lover. To make him feel as good as he was feeling right now. And then Harry's hand wrapped around his leaking cock, pumping in time with his thrusts and he was a goner.

A loud last scream of Harry's name and his load shot against the tile of the shower, pleasure ripping through his body in waves. Harry tightened his hold on Draco's waist and with a last thrust he too followed, spending himself deep inside the blond, his clenched walls milking Harry to the last drop.

They fell to the ground as their legs could no longer support their weight.

For the longest of times they stayed like that, Basking together in the afterglow.

When he regained some of his strength Draco stood to his feet, behind him Harry made a strangled noise. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You look so hot with my cum running down your thighs." He stated boldly. Draco blushed, eyes locking with Harry's already darkened with lust ones.

_I created a monster_ Draco sweat dropped.

The second time they traded the fast for a slower and more prolonged love making. When both were sated, they snuggled in bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

-/-

Severus was slowly making his way to Draco's room, for the first time since the letter. Dumbledore had tried to calm the growing rumors on the great hall. For most everything was controlled. Draco's status as Potter's protégé had been uncovered but that was not important anymore.

Weasley and Granger were following behind him, with worried faces. He said the password once in the correct wall and it opened at once.

Severus stopped dead on his steps at the trail of clothes around the room. At first he thought it belonged to Draco but then a red and golden tie caught his eyes.

Carefully he side stepped the clothes and made his way to the bedroom, hopefully stopping any foolish action between the two boys. The smell of sex though, told him it was already too late. The two boys were laying in bed together, curled around each other, only a thin sheet over them.

Weasley and Granger came into the bedroom before Severus could stop them. Weasley took one look at the two boys and covered his eyes yelling loudly.

"Oh My God my eyes, I am blind." Granger head slapped him but she too looked away, her cheeks tainted red.

Severus nudged Draco with his foot from a safe distance. The blond stirred a little but only to bury himself deeper in the boy sharing his bed.

Severus eye twitched and he grabbed his wand.

_You asked for it _He thought evilly.

"_Aguamenti_" He snarled. A jet of water shot from his wand hitting the two boy's dead on.

They both gasped and sit up in bad, making the sheet fall to their laps. Severus finally saw the red love bites on Draco's neck.

"I take it Mr. Potter is a biter then, figures with a mutt in the family." Potter looked at Draco's neck too and blushed a deep red.

Draco glared at the professor but didn't try to hide his marks.

"Professor Snape." He nodded. "Can we help you? Because if this is only a social visit you need to make it quick, Harry and I are quite tired after all the exercise."

"The Headmaster asked me to inform you that he managed to control the rumors for now about Draco. But he also asks that the two of you don't spread too much the news." He muttered the word news under his breath, finally realizing the news the must have been talking about. Sneaky old man, letting him deal with the hormonal teenagers and hiding in his office instead.

Draco smirked at him and with a wave of his wand dried the bed sheets.

"If that is all then Professor." He laid back down letting his head fall on Potter's middle. Potter automatically dropped an arm around the blond's shoulders and pulled him close.

Severus shook his head and mumbled about brats and disrespect against teachers before turning tail and walking out of the room.

-/-

Harry glanced at the still covering his eyes Ron and the red faced Hermione.

"Erm.. Hi guys." He tried.

Ron made a strangled noise before he spoke in a nervous voice.

"Harry, mate, couldn't you, I don't know put a 'do not interrupt' sign on the door or something."

"I think the clothes' trail to the bedroom was a pretty good clue Weasley." Draco mumbled against his chest.

"Actually Malfoy that should have been enough, but Professor Snape didn't stop so we kind of just followed." Hermione answered weakly.

"Snape is a closet pervert and you guys just followed him." Draco said with a wave of his hand. Harry and Hermione chuckled while Ron paled.

"You know that actually would explained a lot." He said finally. They all laughed and relaxed.

Ron cleared his throat and glanced at the safe zone in the room, meaning Hermione.

"Erm.. We will be going now mate. We will talk with you later." He quickly walked out the room never looking in the bed's direction. Hermione smiled at the two boys and waved her goodbye.

"Well, that went ok." Harry said. "If you take out the fact that Ron basically didn't look our way and Hermione was too embarrassed to say anything."

"Harry..Harry. You gryffindors get embarrassed with little."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" He poked Draco's side making the blond squeal with giggles.

"Just that when it comes to sex, gryffindors are no better than the blushing virgin Hufflepuffs."

They both laughed and snuggled once again in bed together. This time though, no one was there to wake them until the late hours of the evening.

**A/N: Dont forget to review :D or i will send closet pervert Snape after u! .**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is another chapter folks :D Hope you like it.**

**As usual, Ty for the reviews, you guys are awesome. :)**

**To XxMixedXxLoverXx: I totally agree with you, that sentence was just for the heck of it ;)**

**To Lexis-RandomThoughts Mo: ROFL omg i laughed so hard when i read your review XD**

**To LostInYourThoughts: Yes they are *dreamy look* smut chapters are the best sumtimes.**

**To Twilightfans: To be honest with you even Alan Rickman is a handsome man for his age. But here, take him *Throws a gagged and tied Snape at you* Now deal with him lol**

**To NaKita277: AH! I have been waiting for someone to ask this question :D Yesh it totally means something, but it will only be revealed later. Maybe in 2 or 3 chapters.**

**Also a especial thanks to captain kinna, for beta reading this chapter and correcting my hopeless grammar xD**

The next day Harry walked by Draco's side unafraid.

Of course, whispers followed them. It felt like the beginning of 5th year all over again, but no one dared to say anything out loud, except maybe, the Slytherins.

Draco could see the bitter looks some Slytherins sent the group he now walked with. But Harry stayed by his side through all of it. Sending glares right back at them, or casting a _protego_ when a stray curse came their way.

And even Ron and Hermione seemed to cover his back.

"Gryffindors." Draco muttered under his breath, but he too was glad to have two more friends.

Slowly the days passed and the cold snow started melting.

Soon, February replaced January and no more news of Lucius arrived. It felt like the silence before a storm.

Was Voldemort planning something, or was he just recruiting more magical creatures to his army?

No one seemed to know.

But another thing changed. All of a sudden strange dreams filled Harry's nights again.

Dreams of glowing ropes. Deep down it felt like something Voldemort would do, but why would he dream of glowing ropes?

He never told anyone about his dreams. They didn't matter. And with each dream the ropes got more and more intertwined until finally, a connection was established.

If Harry had known how important these dreams were, maybe would have sought Snape's help sooner.

-/-

All the way back in Wiltshire, Voldemort smirked happily as the bond between he and Harry Potter was formed. The boy was so weak at shielding his mind that forming such a deep bond had only taken a couple weeks.

Malfoy Manor was not just a good hiding place. It was also the house with the biggest library only concerning the Dark Arts. Hundreds of books, passed down from father to son and so on. Books with the darkest of magic.

And it had been in one of these that Voldemort had found such an easy way to finish his enemy; the only thing he had needed was to establish a connection between both of them. Normally, one would feel the bond forming, but those with a weak mental shield would only feel the effect when it was already too late. And that was what Voldemort hoped for.

There was also no way to break it but with death, which was very convenient because Voldemort had no intention of dying anytime soon.

He chuckled evilly while the image of a weak and powerless Harry Potter flashed through his thoughts. Yes, Potter would pay for all the times he had destroyed the Dark Lord's plans.

And he would pay it with the highest price possible.

With his magic.

-/-

Harry woke up with an echo of laughter in his head.

A shiver ran down his back and he shuddered. He felt like someone was watching him, but everyone inside the dormitory was sleeping.

'_You are getting too paranoid, Potter,'_ Mocked a slight hissing voice in his head that sounded strangely like Voldemort's voice. He frowned at this and shook his head to clear it.

Unfortunately, the prickling feeling of being watched didn't fade from the back of his neck.

Harry hugged his middle tightly and rose from the warm bed. Something didn't feel right tonight, but he didn't know why.

He reached for his wand and invisibility cloak and left the dormitory. Maybe walking a little would make his mind clear.

Silently he made his way to the Room of Requirements.

This time the potions tables were replaced by a large fluffy rug and a few cushions.

"Time to put what Sirius told you in practice." He mumbled with a sigh.

He had only talked with his godfather about the process of turning into an animagus once, mostly because of what had happened in the Department of Mysteries.

A smile curled his lips as he thought back to the excited expression Sirius wore when talking about it.

- Flashback –

"_Sirius." He had called. The man raised his head to show he was listening. Around the table people were too busy celebrating Ron and Hermione's new prefect status to notice anything. "How can someone became an animagus?"_

_Sirius raised his head completely and looked at Harry. "I didn't know you wanted to learn Harry."_

_The boy blushed a little but nodded. "I thought that maybe, it would bring me closer to my father you know?" He said, his voice filled with embarrassment._

_The eyes of his godfather softened and he smiled a little. "I do. To become an animagus you have first to discover if you are a compatible person. Most people can never transform because their magical core cannot support the process, it required a lot of magic you know."_

_Harry nodded expectantly. "How do I know?"_

_Sirius scratched his head and answered slowly. "This is the part that took me the longest time to manage. You need to go to a really quiet and peaceful place, clear your mind and look inside yourself. Search for your magical core. It might take a while, if you can't manage it at first don't worry, just keep trying."_

"_How do I know that I found it?" Sirius chuckled and hugged his godson close to him._

"_You just will, it will look like nothing you have ever seen before. After that you just need to focus on that place and kind of will your magic to spread through your body. But remember you need to will your body to change or nothing will happen."_

_The boy nodded and smiled against his godfather's shoulder. "I want to try it Sirius. I want to feel what Dad felt when he finally made it. It must be awesome to be able to change forms when you want to."_

"_Just be careful, Harry. Don't dwell too deeply within yourself. You might not be able to come back."_

"_I won't Sirius."_

- End of Flashback -

After that, he had only read about the topic during the summer. Not that he didn't want to read about it during school, but with Umbridge around and the D.A. classes time seemed to be lacking.

So finally when summer came around he took the Knight Bus and spent the day searching the different bookstores in Diagon Alley for anything related with Animagi.

Luckily he had found two good books about the process and useful meditation tips for beginners.

Sirius' death only seemed to make his passion for the art of Animagi grow.

It had taken the rest of the summer just to find his magical core.

Sirius had been right. It looked like nothing he had ever seen before. Without the darkness of his mind, his magical core was like the light at the end of a tunnel.

A big ball of glowing energy, almost like a flame that never ran out. He had tried looking inside himself once while casting a basic spell like _lumos_. The effect had left him breathless.

A small thread had shot from the big fireball so fast, like lightning that would strike during a storm. Harry could see it illuminating a path to what he knew was his right arm and then down to his hand, where it would then leave through his wand.

Harry shook himself from the thought again and made himself comfortable on top of a cushion.

He closed his eyes and tried clearing his mind the best he could. Harry looked around the darkness of his mind for the familiar light.

A gasp escaped him when he found it.

His beautiful light was enclosed in thick ropes of green.

He tried to look closer but the ropes closed his path.

'_This was not here before,'_ He thought worriedly. Fearfully Harry tried to untangle the ropes, but as soon as his fingers touched it, an electric shock ran through his body making a scream rip from his throat.

The boy recoiled from it and opened his eyes. His hand was slightly red, as if the mental contact with the strange energy had really affected his body.

Harry's heart speed up as he started to panic. He tried standing up but his legs felt faint.

Before he could stretch his arms to balance himself, his vision turned black and he fell face down in a dead faint.

-/-

Draco checked once for the 100th time that day what time it was.

2:45 pm this time.

He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Harry today and frankly it was starting to worry him.

Ron and Hermione had confirmed that he was not in the gryffindor tower when they woke up but a look at Harry's map could tell anyone that. Actually, a look at the map could also tell that Harry was nowhere to be found.

Professor McGonagall had already informed the rest of the staff, while Ron, Hermione and Draco went to check the R.O.R.

They found the door, meaning someone was inside, but it was closed and no one could get in. It was their best chance that Harry was inside there doing god knows what.

The other option meant Death Eaters, but it was unlikely since Dumbledore had felt no disruption from the wards.

Draco glanced once again to the door of the classroom. He felt Snape's voice flow through him, but he did not understanding a word of what was being said. His mind just wasn't in class anymore.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, making everyone turn on their seat and Snape glare at the door.

Harry's head poked through the opening and Draco left a weight lift from his shoulders.

"May I come in Professor?" His voice was hoarse has if he had spent a lot of time yelling.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Finally decided to show up did you? Don't just stand there! Do come in."

Harry pushed the door with difficulty and walked in. Everyone seemed to gasp at the same time.

Harry was moving so slowly and dragging his feet. Draco wanted nothing more than to get up and help him.

Snape was quicker though. He strode quickly to Harry in long steps and carefully grabbed the boy's elbow. Harry tried to pull away but the swing of his arm made him trip over his feet and end on his knees.

"I am alright, Professor." He mumbled as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Potter, what on earth have you been doing? You clearly are not alright."

"I am alright." Harry stated again, this time more forcefully, as he dragged himself to his seat.

Snape narrowed his eyes and gave him his best glare. It was the kind of glare that could actually make Longbottom shudder with fear, but Harry didn't seem fazed he just turned to face the blackboard, his eyes glazing over.

Draco sent the Professor a worried look to which Snape responded with a sigh.

Something had happened, they both knew it.

**A/N: Sorry if it was a small chapter but i needed to get this part out of the way. Ty for reading :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: *Walks in with a bunch of Harry and Draco plushies as a peace offering* please dun kill me D:**

**I know this one is a little late, but school has been pulling my tail this past week, had to finish my final project so i could be totally free.**

**To NaKita277: i guess i could tell u :o but then you wouldnt be susprised XD sorry hon, you will see in one or two chapters ;) But i guess i can are you are close.**

**To LostInYourThoughts: omg lmao i wish mine did all those funny auto corrections XD**

**To Lexis-RandomThoughts Mo: hahah! He is already gone! i caught him from the floor below .**

**To SilverEars: You are so close it burns, but still a little far XD**

**To Maggieisaunicorn: I must confess i never did watch it. Only know it by name.**

**Ty for the wonderful reviews everyone :D Always a pleasure reading them xD**

**A HUGE and yes i mean HUGE thanks to lovely captain kinna for beta reading this chapter and correcting all my hopeless grammar. If the chapters start making a lot more sense from now on, then do thank her. xD**

A week had passed since that day.

But still, Harry told no one about what he had seen inside his mind. Not for lack of trying, though.

It was just complicated.

Every time he would approach Draco and open his mouth to tell him, something inside his head almost physically forced him to close his mouth and turn away.

He was starting to feel like a puppet, at the hands of a puppet master.

Every day he grew weaker and weaker. Getting up in the morning was starting to be a painful task.

Harry constantly found himself being awakened by Draco after he slept through classes. The blond would look at him with those beautiful worried silver eyes and Harry would feel like an ass for not trying harder.

Even the professors looked at him with worried eyes now, and if the amount of time they let him sleep through their classes was any indication they really wanted him to get better.

Even old, snarky Snape had given up trying to keep Harry awake during class after a couple of days.

Outside the classroom it only got worse. Draco, Ron and Hermione would slowly try to coax answers he could not give, out of him. And when they found themselves without answers, they would do the only thing they could: Force energy into the raven boy through food and a few hours of sleep.

Harry normally refused the sleep, instead he locked himself up in the Room Of Requirements and searched through his mind, looking for answers.

More times than not Harry would pass out and only wake up the next day, already past noon, feeling as if he had been hit by a train.

The green ropes of light were still there, and they still trapped his magical core from view. He hadn't tried to touch them again, scared of what would happen. Scared that this time he would not wake up.

Today though, he felt particularly weak. Like the last bit of his energy was being sucked out of him.

Harry was walking to the Great Hall alone. It was already past noon. Today had been one of the days he had found himself kissing the floor of the R.O.R.

As he opened the door to the Great Hall, his vision blurred with the effort. He felt his forehead weakly.

It was burning. He hissed and took his hand away.

The abrupt movement made his vision blur further. Harry tried to put a foot back and keep himself up, but his knees gave out under him. The last thing he felt before everything turned black was a pair of thin, soft arms holding him as he fell and the faint scent of flowers embracing him.

-/-

Draco was once again sitting at the end of the gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.

He seemed to spend most of his meals there now. Not that he liked it, it was just that, while at the slytherin table he was ignored and insulted. Here he could talk with Harry freely, and Ron and Hermione always kept him company while the three of them waited for Harry to show up.

Days like today, when his lover would lock himself inside the R.O.R. and only emerge after noon, more exhausted than ever.

Draco felt his presence before he heard the door of the Great Hall open. He knew it was Harry even before seeing him. His magic always reacted to Harry closeness. It would spike for a brief second, like it was greeting his lover's own magic and then settle down again.

Normally he would feel Harry's magic answer back, and wash over him like cold silk. But recently he could feel nothing, and somehow that seemed to make him sad.

He looked up and smiled a little. Harry was looking disheveled again, as if he had fallen asleep on a couch with his clothes on.

Draco was about to raise his hand and wave when Harry stopped walking.

He closed his eyes and a pained expression formed on his face. Harry took a hand and placed it against his forehead, only to take it back quickly, as if burned.

He took a step back, but it was already too late. His green eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started falling.

Draco stood and ran to his lover, but someone caught him before he could fall over completely.

Draco looked up, so he could thank the person. His breath caught in his throat.

Staring back at him was someone he had not expected to see for a long time.

"Mother?" He croaked faintly.

-/-

Narcissa Malfoy, smiled at her son. Her little Dragon.

"Yes, my son."

Draco quickly recomposed himself and asked, now in a more even voice.

"What are you doing here?" He eyed the boy in Narcissa's arms as if he wanted to snatch him away, and protect him from possible danger.

"Do not worry Draco, I have no ill feelings towards Mr. Potter." She assured him, and watched as he relaxed.

"As for the reason of my presence," She paused, not sure how to tell Draco the bad news.

Finally Narcissa just sighed and answered slowly.

"Your Father sent me an owl two days ago. He told me how you turned away from the Dark Lord. I believe he was trying to convince me to turn away from you." Draco tensed again, but she only waved it off, the best she could without letting go of the young Potter in her arms.

"I won't Draco. Family means more to me than any Lord ever will. He might be my husband, but he is a foolish man, and you, my love, are my only son. My precious Dragon," She said softly, feeling her eyes begin to water.

Draco blushed and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you Mother, you have no idea how much your love and words mean to me."

Narcissa just smiled again. She pulled the Potter boy closer to her body and slowly tried to stand.

The boy was too heavy though, so she staggered on her feet.

Draco was by her side immediately, helping her lift his lover up.

"This is ridiculous, my son. We are wizards for a reason, you know." She flicked her wrist and her wand fell from her sleeve. She flicked it again and Harry's body hovered in front of them.

A boy and a girl stood from the gryffindor table and walked closer to Draco. The boy was clearly a Weasley, the red hair was an immediate give away. The girl was pretty and had brown hair.

Draco followed her eyes and answered her questions.

"This is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They, together with Harry, form the Golden Trio." He snickered lightly when the Weasley boy flushed and the girl rolled her eyes.

"We are coming with you Malfoy. Harry needs to go to the infirmary. I don't think this is the first time he fainted." The girl said, eyeing the Potter boy. Narcissa looked between them, confused.

"Harry has been very weak lately, he spends most of the day sleeping. We have tried to get him to explain why, but he won't tell us," Draco informed her.

Together, they all headed to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. They placed Harry on one of the beds.

"Madam Pomfrey! We have a problem," Draco called out.

Severus suddenly appeared from inside the office. He took in sight before him and sighed.

"What now?" He asked, his dark eyes took in the unconscious Potter and then the rest of the group. They paused a moment on Narcissa and he nodded at her. "Narcissa."

She nodded back. "Severus."

"Harry passed out just now, when he entered the Great Hall." Draco quickly informed the professor.

Severus nodded. He pulled out his wand and quickly cast a few spells under his breath. The lines around his mouth tightened a little.

"His magical levels are too low. It doesn't make sense, a student should not be able to cast enough spells to lower their energy like this."

"Is this why he has been exhausted, Professor? His magic cannot support his body anymore, so it shows in the form of fatigue?" The Granger girl asked sharply.

Severus nodded.

"A few potions should be able to correct the loss," he stated. Draco let out a relieved breath and relaxed. His eyes were still on his lover but his mouth was no longer curled in a grimace of fear.

Severus riffled through a few cabinets and finally pulled a purple potion from one.

He strode to Potter again and shook the boy. Potter didn't wake up.

"I suppose it will have to do." He opened the boy's mouth and poured a little of the potion inside, then he rubbed his throat so he wouldn't choke.

-/-

Draco, Ron and Hermione watched expectantly for Snape to finish.

When he did, he pulled his wand out again and cast the same spells again.

"Oh Merlin," He exclaimed surprised. Draco felt his heart begin to race again in fear.

"What is it?" He asked quickly.

Snape shook his head and recast the spells.

"This is impossible. The energy the potion is providing is evaporating too fast." He looked up sharply and locked eyes with Draco. "We need to wake him up. If we can't find the cause for the leak, he won't be able to recover."

"You mean, he will lose his magic?" Hermione squeaked from behind him.

"A wizard cannot live without his magic. If the magic is forcefully removed from someone they WILL die. Our magic is part of our life source. When it is removed too fast, a wizard ends up dying," He explained gravely.

It was Narcissa who broke the stunned silence. "But that is impossible Severus. Magic can only be removed with Dark Magic."

The professor nodded and pointed his wand at Harry. "Maybe he can tell us why. _Rennervate."_

Harry gasped as if waking up from a bad dream and snapped his eyes open. Snape lost no time and started asking questions.

"Potter, did someone cast a curse on you?" Harry shook his head, confused.

"Your magic is leaving your body at a alarming rate. Any idea what might be causing this?"

"I can't say," Harry said quickly, almost like it was automatic.

Snape's eye twitched and he leaned over the boy, their noses almost touching.

"Potter, you WILL tell me right now what you know! I will not let you die out of stubbornness."

Harry ground his teeth for a second but then a few more words passed through his lips.

"You don't understand. I CAN'T tell you." He forcefully bit out the word 'can't'.

Snape pulled back a little and his eyes dawned with understanding.

"You are being controlled." He stated, stunned. "What is it? Imperio?" Harry shook his head. "Mind control?" Harry's head slowly shook. The veins in his neck stood out for a seconds, as if he was trying to prevent his head from moving.

"But if it is mind control, we will never be able to make him talk." Hermione said.

Snape's face turned grave for a second but then lit up and he pulled a water-like potion from his robes.

"Veritaserum?"

"It will make his mind slack." Snape explained. "Open your mouth Potter."

Harry tried to comply but his mouth kept closing against his will. The raven sighed and extended a hand.

"Give it to me, I will be able to take it." Snape passed him the phial hesitantly.

Harry snapped it open and plugged his nose with one hand. A minute later, his lips opened a little to gain air and he forced the phial's contents down his throat.

The change happened almost instantly. His face became emotionless and he sank against the pillow.

Snape nodded and leaned forward, ready to start poking and probing.

A/N: Dun forget to review! If u review i will rid you of the cliffy xD


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok so this chapter ended up being huge... Mostly because i was not sure how to end it -.-'**

**To ZADRvampy: haha am glad you are liking it then XD**

**To Lexis-RandomThoughts Mo: OMG ROFLMAO your reviews are the best somehow XD you are right tho, he can poke and probe but draco does ALL the groping xD**

**To Watermelondrea: Glad you are enjoying the story :) *blushes* oh yea that lemon XD I had fun writing it somehow haha There is going to be another one in this story, in a few chapters XD just for the heck of it. Cause you guys deserve it.**

**Ty for the reviews :D And sorry for the this chapter, its a bit sad .**

**Also many Draco and Harry plushies to captain kinna for the wonderful beta reading 3**

Draco watched with a heavy heart as Harry's face cleared of emotion.

Snape leaned forward and started asking questions to make sure Harry was completely under the effect of the potion.

"What is your name?"

Harry's voice was slow and just as emotionless as his face when he answered.

"Harry James Potter."

Snape glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eyes and his lips turned slightly upward, almost in a smirk.

"What do truly you think of Draco Malfoy?"

Draco glared at the man, but as usual it had no effect on the professor.

"Draco can be a spoiled cold bastard sometimes," the blond gasped and turned his glare to Harry instead, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But once you get past the cold attitude you meet the good, sweet and caring Draco. The one only his family sees. I love him more than anything, he is already part of my family, as my lover and my equal."

Ron made a gagging noise behind him but he didn't care. His heart swelled with so much love that it brought tears to his eyes. A soft hand grasped his own and he looked down to meet the eyes of his mother, and her eyes were suspiciously shiny as well.

Snape looked satisfied so he started the real questions.

"Was this the first time you fainted?" Draco and Hermione leaned forward expectantly.

Harry seemed to struggle for a second before he answered. "No."

Hermione muttered an 'I knew it' under her breath and Draco inwardly agreed with her.

"When was the first time?" Snape continued.

"A week ago, the day I disappeared." The professor frowned.

"But that can't be right. You were inside the school the whole time. What happened Potter?"

Harry seemed to hesitate again. Was the puppet master fighting for control from inside his mind?

"I was meditating," Draco raised an eyebrow along with Snape but none commented. "Trying to find my magical core, instead the only thing I found were ropes, hiding the path to my core. When I tried to untangle them something inside my mind zapped me and I passed out."

"Wait, what does he mean 'Trying to find my magical core'?" Hermione asked from his shoulder. Always the curious one.

Snapped still had his eyebrows furrowed and seemed to think for a second.

"Sometimes a wizard will need to view his magical core for compatibility with certain arts. To become an Animagi, for example."

"Harry was trying to learn." Draco blurted out. He slapped a hand over his mouth and mentally cursed himself for revealing Harry's secret.

"Yes, I figured as much. The affinity with mutts and animals seems to run in the family.." Snape said bitterly. He turned to Harry again and asked the next question.

"Why are you unable to talk about this, Potter?"

"Every time I try to open my mouth, something pulls me away. Sometimes I hear a cold voice whispering things in my ear. At first I thought it was my imagination, but it is getting worse. I don't have the strength to fight it anymore." As if to prove his point his eyes were struggling to stay open again and his voice seemed to become even more slurred than it had been.

Snape pulled another phial out of his robes, this one with the antidote to the Veritaserum and gave it to Harry.

"I will need to speak with the Headmaster." He said, his face grave. And before any of them could ask anything else, the professor turned on his heels and headed out the hospital wing at a quick pace.

Draco wasted no time and moved closer to Harry.

The boy was already leaned back against the soft pillow, his eyes dropping for a few seconds before opening again.

Draco ran his fingers through the untidy black hair of his lover. The other boy almost purred in satisfaction.

"I love you Harry, please get better soon. I don't want to lose you now that I finally have you."

At first he thought Harry hadn't heard him, but then a soft whisper reached his ears.

"You will never lose me Draco… Even if I am not here like this, you know you will never lose me… I am always in your heart…" The last words were almost imperceptible as Harry's voice lowered further as he fell asleep.

Draco let out a small sob and hugged the other boy's body against his. "That is what scares me, love…"

-/-

Severus burst through the door to the Headmaster's office without even knocking; the situation was too important to lose time with formalities.

The office was filled with Order members. Severus could see the Weasleys, Lupin and Tonks, just to name a few.

Albus stood, to face Severus, smiling. He was about to open his mouth to greet Severus when he took in the panicked face of the Potions Professor.

"It's Potter, Headmaster," Severus informed him quickly.

Half the members inside the office stood as well, faces worried.

"He passed out today, I checked his magical levels and the boy is almost out of magic, Albus. I don't know what is wrong. He is also being controlled mentally, the only way I could even get him to talk about this was with Veritaserum."

Albus mouth opened for a second in shock but then he snapped it closed again, his face becoming grave.

"What did he say, Severus?"

"He said it started one week ago, the day he went missing. Supposedly he was in the middle of the animagus training when he noticed ropes of light blocking the way to his magical core. After that he just passed out."

"But why would Harry bond with someone?" asked Molly. Her voice seemed even louder within the silent office.

"Bond?"

Dumbledore's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Centuries ago, it was very common within Pureblood families to form bonds between lovers. They could share magic, feelings and thoughts easily between each other. Now, though, it is no longer used. The price to break those bonds was too high, almost barbaric."

All the wizards present drank in the piece of wisdom quietly, or in the Weasleys' case, with worried expressions.

"Both wizards needed to be willing of course, but with the dark counterpart of this spell bonds could be formed without one of the parties ever knowing. One of the ways to identify a bond is by the ropes around the magical cores of both wizards. While in the natural bond links of light would cradle the magical core, in the unwilling one they would block the way instead."

"But bonds shouldn't be able to suck the magic out of someone," said Molly again, as she looked at her husband for confirmation.

"Molly, you have been raised within a pureblood family that did not practice the dark arts, but an unwilling bond was not formed between lovers but between enemies. It is a silent way of killing someone. First a connection is formed, and then one of the wizards will grow weaker and weaker until he or she finally fades into nothing. The Ministry ordered every book about the subject to be burned or stored away, but, as with everything, some books mysteriously slipped away. "

"Books belonging to old, dark families, families like the Malfoys," Dumbledore finished with a sad sigh.

"Do you think this is the work of Lucius?" Severus asked, finally realizing the extent of the damage. He did not know the way to break a bond yet, but by the way Dumbledore had said the word 'barbaric', it could not be pleasant.

"No offense to your old friend, Severus, but Lucius does not have enough mental control to implant the bond. No, I think this was part of a plan crafted by Lord Voldemort's hand." The people in the room shuddered at the name.

"I ask that you excuse me. It seems the rest of our meeting will have to be delayed." The old man sent a sad smile to the group inside his office and left, Severus hot on his heels.

-/-

Draco was still gently running his fingers through Harry hair, several minutes later, when Snape and Dumbledore walked in the hospital wing.

Narcissa and Hermione were talking in hushed voices near the door, but they, too, fell silent and turned to the two men.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, I would like to ask you a couples of questions before I take a look at young Harry."

"Is it true that Lord Voldemort has made of Malfoy Manor his headquarters? And do you still possess any old books concerning unwilling bonds?" Narcissa flinched at the name Voldemort but she paled when Dumbledore asked about the books.

She took one look at Harry and then at Dumbledore.

Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at the old man.

"Are you implying my family had anything to do with this?" he all but yelled. How dare he.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "No, Draco. I believe that Tom has found some very dangerous books. Books that should have been burned centuries ago, when the Ministry forbid their existence." Hermione made a noise of outrage. '_Oh my, burning books, such a crime._'

"The Malfoy family has always hidden powerful books, but I never thought the Dark Lord would find them," Narcissa muttered softly, almost to herself. Draco looked at her surprised.

"You mean there is another library other than the one on the first floor?"

Narcissa chuckled a little and nodded.

"Lucius does have some old, dusty books. As you know, I do not have time to read every single one of them, but yes, I believe there might be one or two about unwilling binding."

Dumbledore nodded and let out a tired sigh. He slowly walked to Harry's bed and with one wrinkled hand pushed the hair from the boy's forehead, bringing the lighting shaped scar to view.

"It seems your heartaches are never over my boy. I am sorry I could not protect you again," he whispered. Draco was sure that no one else had heard him. The old wizard smiled at him and then opened one of Harry's eyes. He pulled his wand and pointed it at the raven haired boy.

"_Legilimens._"

-/-

Memories rushed through him as if he was inside a watery vortex.

Flashes of Harry's school years passed first. The first meeting with Fluffy, the flight in Arthur's enchanted car, producing his first Patronus that looked so much like James' animagus form.

He smiled at the innocent memories and dwelled deeper into the boy's fears and stronger emotions.

Memories of cold voices whispering sweet nothings in his ears, the feeling of not being able to control his own body. And then what Albus was looking for finally appeared.

The first time Harry had met the glowing ropes, he saw his shocked face as an almost electric discharge of power hurt his hand when he had tried to touch them. How dreams of ropes before seemed harmless, but now were as clear as water.

Albus felt a tear run down his cheek as he took in the past week of Harry's life.

Constantly feeling weak, too weak.

The look of panic in his lover's face the first time he had entered a classroom looking drained.

All the times he had tried to tell Draco, only to have that cold voice hiss in his ear to walk away and not bore the Malfoy boy with his problems.

And the times he had not been strong enough to stay awake for his friends.

Every memory was hazy as if Harry had witnessed them through blurry eyes; inside his mind they seemed even darker than normal. Filled with feelings of exasperation and helplessness.

He finally had to pull away when a memory of Harry crying himself to sleep inside the Room of Requirements flashed into view. The memory had such a feeling of sadness and anger that it took Albus' breath away.

He slowly ended the spell and looked through his own tear-filled eyes.

-/-

Draco slowly watched as Dumbledore's face went from soft and pained to a hard mask. He knew that whatever the old man was seeing inside Harry's mind was not pleasant.

He looked at Harry's face. He felt the need to take away all the weakness the boy felt. Take it away and beat the crap out of whoever made his strong Gryffindor look like he was half dead.

A tear fell on Harry's cheek and Draco looked up at the Headmasters face.

He had tears running down his pale cheeks. It looked almost wrong to see those vivid blue eyes glassy and filled with tears.

Snape also took in the expression of the Professor and he sighed. His shoulders slumped and he turned away. A curse left his lips and he weakly punched a stone wall.

Draco took in the scene and his heart stopped for a brief second.

"What is wrong? What is happening?" he asked, his voice slightly high and pinched.

Before Snape could say anything, Dumbledore pulled away from Harry and with a plain white handkerchief cleaned his eyes.

"I am afraid I have bad news.." He sniffed a little and continued. "It seemed it really is an unwilling bond."

"How do we break it?" Draco asked irritated, why couldn't they stop dancing around the subject?

"There was a reason the Ministry ordered all the books to be destroyed.." Draco swallowed thickly. "The only way to break such a bond is through death. Harry would have to die."

Deafening silence extended through the room.

"No…" It was Draco's voice, small and scared. "There has got to be another way! Please, Professor?" He turned to Dumbledore his voice rising with every word.

The old man just shook his head and looked away. Draco felt tears fall from his eyes as he hugged his lover close to him.

Words like 'no' and 'I won't let that happen' escaped him with every sob.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He shook it away almost violently and clung to Harry tighter.

"What was the point? The cure will just kill him. Why? Why can't we do anything?" He was screaming now, his body shook harshly with every sob.

"Maybe there is one other way…" Snape said hesitantly.

Draco looked up hopefully. He turned to look at the other man with pleading eyes.

"Clean that look off your face Draco. I won't make promises. But give me some time and I will search for a way." Draco smiled and nodded.

"And you know I will help any way I can, Sweetheart," His mother said from her place near Hermione. Hermione and Ron locked eyes with him and nodded as well, giving their silent support.

What would he do without them?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Also 'bbkl' if you are reading this, do review you dun even need to log on or w.e :o just let me know wat u think. Til next chapter :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ty for the reviews everyone :D this one is more of a filler chapter :o action again next chapter.**

**To sezza23: :O ty, i hope u will follow it til the end then ;)**

**to Makeupholic: I know that coat thing, i totally didnt notice til like 10ish capter or so...**

**To Uchihacest Girl: I always saw Draco has a daddy and mommy's boy tbh. Maybe he still might kill him with his wand :O**

**Big thank to my sweet bbkl and my dear beta captain kinna :D **

Despite with his promise, Severus had yet to find a way to keep Potter alive. With only two days, their hopes were slowly lowering.

He had looked through almost every book he possessed without success, potions were supposed to heal someone, modify the body or even prevent someone from being burned. Only poisons would kill and with those, there was no return point.

He was not the only one with empty hands, though.

Dumbledore, with his old wisdom, had not found a way to save Potter either.

With every day that passed, Draco got more and more silent and depressed. It didn't help that Potter had yet to rise from the slumber he had fallen into two days ago. The blond also never left his side, and even Poppy did not have the heart to kick him out of her infirmary.

Today was no different.

Severus was sitting in one of his armchairs leafing through a thick volume of dark potions. If the normal ones could not help then maybe the unusual ones would.

He was already half way through the volume when a title caught his attention.

'_Draught of the False Death'_

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at the book's cover again. 'Deception and Trickery' it read.

"I don't remember owning a book with such a silly name," He mumbled under his breath.

He shrugged and slowly read the description of the potion.

'_Deadlier than a large quantity of Draught of the Living Death, the False Death draught combines a equal amount of poison and restoring potion. It will cause the wizard or witch that drinks it to quickly fall into a clinical death, stopping the organs for a couple of minutes before the second part of the potion has to be ingested. This second part of the potion will start the organs again. If any of the parts of this potion are badly brewed the drinker may not awake from the induced death.' _

The age lines around Severus' mouth deepened as he scowled at the book.

Here was a solution, but one with such a high risk. If he made a mistake brewing the potion Potter would still be a goner, but this time his death would be Severus' fault.

"Well if we don't find anything he will die anyway," He muttered again. With the book in his arms he made his way to the infirmary.

-/-

Draco was resting his head on the bed in front of him.

His arms crossed under his chin, he kept his eyes on Harry.

He knew he looked horrible, unkempt. Dark rings colored the skin around his eyes, the rest of his face was too pale. The last time he had taken a shower had been two days ago, before any of this mess started. It was no wonder his hair hung limply on his forehead.

The only way he would even eat anything was if Hermione and his mother would slowly coax him into eating.

And all this time, he still couldn't take his eyes off Harry.

His gryffindor was still asleep, Madam Pomfrey said it was just the way his body had found to try and keep a hold of the energy it still had, but that didn't sooth Draco's worries in the least.

If anything it made them even worse. Because it meant Harry was too weak to be awake and if they didn't find a way to stop this soon his heart would stop and he would never wake up again at all.

A couple of tears fell down his cheeks and he wiped them away furiously.

He was about to go to the bathroom and wash his face when Dumbledore entered the double doors to the infirmary.

He opened his mouth to ask if he had a cure yet but Dumbledore just shook his head sadly before he had time to utter a word.

Of course, Dumbledore expected it, that was the question Draco had asked both him and Snape when they came into the infirmary every morning and every evening.

"I see Professor Snape has yet to arrive." Draco nodded slowly and continued on his way to the bathroom. Every evening the two professors would meet in the infirmary and discuss the findings of the day. Draco had the faint impression they did met there mostly to soothe him.

His pale shaking hand turned the cold water tap on, he didn't even flinch as the icy water hit his cheeks harshly.

His eye caught his reflection on the mirror and he frowned.

'_Merlin, I really need a shower soon,' _He thought as he ran his hand through the limp strands of hair on his forehead.

The door to the infirmary opened again, signaling the entrance of Professor Snape. He knew it was him because Harry's friends only came in the morning, along with his mother.

Draco dried his face with a towel and went back to the main room.

Professors Dumbledore and Snape were talking in hushed voices, their heads close together.

Draco raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat loudlyto get their attention.

Both men straightened quickly and glanced at him. Dumbledore's expression had lightened from the gloomy one Draco had seen before, when the older man entered the room. Snape's, though, was troubled. Lines of worry marked his forehead.

"What is it? What happened?" Draco asked quickly.

"It seems Professor Snape might have found a cure my boy." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling for the first time in the two days.

"Please Headmaster, you don't understand. It could be too dangerous. If anything goes wrong Potter could still die."

Draco's expression lit up, much like Dumbledore's own and he turned to the Potions Master.

"How do we do it?" He asked eagerly.

Snape frowned but opened the book he still had in his hands.

"I found this in my office earlier. It is a potion that combines Poison and Restoring Draught. It will basically kill Potter for a couple of minutes before 'bringing him back to life'"

Before Draco could say anything else the Professor continued. "You must know Draco, I read the instructions and it is a very precise potion. The slightest mistake could kill Potter."

"He will die anyway won't he?" Draco said darkly. "I rather take my chances and actually try to cut this damned curse."

Snape sighed, defeated.

"Alright, I will start on the Potion."

Dumbledore stopped him before he could leave the infirmary.

"Do you have everything you need, Severus? I believe I saw crushed basilisk fangs within the ingredients."

Snape frowned and opened the book. His eyes quickly darted from line to line checking every ingredient, he saw something that made him curse and close the book with a snap. A cloud of dust erupted from the aged pages.

"Where in Merlin's name are we going to find Basilisk's fangs within a day, Albus?"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled with mirth when he answered.

"I believe Mr. Weasley could help you with that." Then without further explanations he turned on his heels and left the room.

"Draco, if you can get me the fang I will start on the potion tonight. The fang is only needed for the second half of the potion. I should be able to make the first part without interruptions."

"I will get the Gryffindors." Draco said quickly and ran out the door. Three flights of stairs later he stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What are you doing out of bed young man?" She asked, scandalized.

"I need Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, now! It's urgent."

The lady huffed but disappeared from the portrait, and Draco knew she was checking the common room for students that were still awake.

A couple of minutes later, Hermione and Ron came through the hole behind the portrait, still in their robes.

"I need your help. Snape found a potion that might help Harry, but we need a basilisk fang. Dumbledore said you would know where to find it."

The two gryffindors exchanged knowing looks before Hermione answered.

"During second year, the students were petrified by a Basilisk. It would walk around the school through pipes. Harry killed it. The carcass should still be down in the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco's mouth opened in a silent O of understanding.

"But how are we going to enter? The legend says only the heir of Slytherin can open the Chamber."

Ron snorted and smiled at the blond.

"I am no heir of slimy Slytherin but I sure as hell can open the Chamber of Secrets."

"We need brooms," added red head suddenly.

Draco made an irritated noise in his throat and glared at Ron. The boy only waved him off and continued. "Go grab your broom Malfoy and meet us in the girl's bathroom on second floor. The one with the Moaning Myrtle."

Draco nodded and hastily ran down the stairways.

When they meet on the bathroom, Ron had his broom resting against one of the walls, his and Hermione's robes neatly folded on one of the sinks.

Hermione smiled at him. "You might want to take your robes off, Ron says it is very dirty down there."

Draco nodded and quickly discarded his robes, he threw them on top of the Gryffindors'.

Ron was carefully groping around the water taps of the sinks, searching for something.

He finally found it on the one closest to the door. Draco watched with interest as he leaned forward and whispered in Parseltongue to the tap.

The old sink groaned and lowered into the floor. At the same time all the other sinks moved backwards, creating a hole in the floor big enough to fit at least 2 adults together.

Both Draco and Hermione watched the process with opened mouths. They turned to the grinning red head at the same time, they expressions still shocked.

Ron just kept grinning. "Harry talks in his sleep," he explained and then with his broom his one hand, jumped into the dark hole.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look. The girl shrugged and she, too, jumped into the opening.

"Talks in his sleep, huh," Draco mumbled, eyeing the entrance to the Chamber suspiciously. He sighed and jumped in.

The fall took a couple of minutes, and when his feet landed finally on sturdy ground they made a crunching noise.

Draco carefully lit up his wand and took in the rat skeletons under his feet.

He gagged at the putrid smell of the air and carefully edged away from the bones. Every time his foot crunched one he would wince and lift it quickly.

"Weasley, I think you took us to the wrong place. Surely no Slytherin would build a secret chamber in this rotten place."

"This is just a tunnel, the chamber is up ahead." He pointed to the partially blocked passage.

They followed him as he slipped through the pile of fallen rocks. The way was starting to widen as they got closer to the chamber.

A last door blocked their way, but Ron whispered in Parseltongue again and a stone snake carefully ran the length of the door before it opened.

The chamber was a wide stone room, with tall snake-like pillars that cast black shadows all around the room. In the distance, a statue of a man's face stood against the back walls on the chamber.

The three of them walked to the skeleton of the basilisk slowly, their wands lightening the room. He took in the size of the monster and shivered imagining a small 12-years-old boy running away from it.

"He really has been through a lot," he whispered quietly, caressing the polished bones of the animal's head.

"This was only one of the things we faced during our second year. There were also the giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest. Nasty bunch," Ron replied from behind him.

Draco sighed and grabbed one of the sharp, white teeth. He pulled until it gave away and the fang satalone in his hand.

"Careful Draco, they are poisoned. Harry still has his scar from one of those." Hermione said, cautiously taking the fang from him and wrapping a cloth around it.

"Harry was bitten by a basilisk?" He asked, surprised. The two gryffindors nodded slowly. "And he lived?"

"Oh, yes. Dumbledore's phoenix cried on his wound." Ron said quickly, understanding Draco's astonishment.

"Let's get out of here. Snape is waiting for this." He rubbed his chilled arms.

'_It doesn't matter, Harry will be fine now, you know that.'_ Draco kept thinking to himself, but still the rage and fear he felt seemed to boil under his skin.

How could Dumbledore let a boy face such a monster? Now that he thought about it, there had been many things Dumbledore had let Harry do that were totally crazy. Like facing a fully grown possessed Professor on first year. Or allowing him to take part in the stupid tournament that, more than once, almost cost him his life.

"You okay, Draco?" Hermione's voice cut through his thought. He turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow in silent question. She blushed a little but complied. "You had a murderous look on your face."

Draco chucked and shook his head, his eyes however, were still angry. "I was thinking about Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded and the three of them hopped on their brooms and flew all the way up to the entrance.

Draco ran, through the corridors of Hogwarts, his broom in one hand and the fang of the basilisk in the other. A couple of Professors saw him running but they didn't stop him, assuming it was Dumbledore's doing. His lungs burned after a few minutes but he forced himself to keep going, to keep running.

He pounded on Snape's door with his fist as soon as he reached it.

Movement inside told him the professor was still working on the potion. The door opened and Draco's mouth dropped open.

Snape was looking at him with a murderous glint in his eyes, but Draco suspected it wasn't directed at him.

His normally straight oily black hair was a mess, the tips were slightly burned, and his face had a smoky color as if something had exploded near it.

"Not one word," He snarled and extended one long fingered hand to take the fang.

Draco passed it to him quickly, not wanting to bring the rage of the Potions Master down on him.

"Will it be ready tonight?"

Snape just bared his teeth at him and slammed the door on his face. Draco finally let out a nervous chuckle but he stopped when Snape's voice irrupted from his office.

"I can still hear you, Mr. Malfoy. Detention with Mr. Filch later this week," Draco groaned and mentally cursed the greasy bat of the dungeons.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: i know it took me ages to update this time I am sorry everyone :( Hopefully it will only be a one time thing.**

**To ****Uchihacest Girl: haha i think he would if he needed too, Snape is a very proud man, he would never allow any of his snakes mock him. And yes! Totally I had just watched the movie when I wrote that chapter xD They fit so well.**

**To RidesOnPegasus: Aww you make me blush D: so many compliments. xD glad you are enjoying the story so far.**

**To StripedFeather: Idk if u saw the movie but Ron is not really talking, he is just imitating the sound of Parseltongue.**

**To ****DazzlexMe: I loved writing that last bit haha xD Ty for the review :)**

**Ty you for the reviews and to lovely captain kinna for the beta reading :D**

Severus Snape was not very patient with his students, they were all, in his opinion, imbeciles. But when making his own potions, it all changed.

One cannot rush a subtle art such as potions making. He tried to keep that thought in mind every time he worked, yet somehow, this particular potion was starting to get on Severus' nerves.

First, the precise timing between adding ingredients was completely ridiculous. Why wait five minutes between them if the potion wasn't even simmering?

The reaction all of the ingredients had with the liquid in the cauldron was equally infuriating.

Some would cause the potion to almost boil over and then calm again, other made large amounts of hot steam rise, but it was addiction of the doxy's wings that drove him into a rage.

The potion had just turned the indicated purple colour, meaning it was the right time to put in the doxy's wings. Severus carefully let them drop, one at the time. As soon as the last one fell into the cauldron the potion exploded loudly. He made the mistake of looking down at the cauldron just as hot, black smoke rose from it.

Severus stumbled back with a yell, but it was too late. His face felt too hot already, a smell of burnt hair filled the air around him and he cursed. With a wave of his hand his face cooled off instantly. He glared at the book sitting innocently next to the ingredients, small letters slowly appeared on the line below the doxy's wings.

'_Apply the doxy's wings from a safe distance, for a hot steam will rise from the cauldron as soon as the last one is placed inside,' _it read.

"Oh good, now it tells me." He snarled, glaring some more at the book.

Someone pounded at his door and he cursed under his breath again.

Draco was outside his door, looking flushed from his run. The boy's mouth fell open and Severus knew his face must look bad. He gave Draco a hard, angry look.

"Not one word."

Draco closed his mouth and gulped. He passed him the fang wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"Will it be ready tonight?"

'_Such cheek' _Severus just gave the boy a ugly look and slammed the door closed. Outside Draco let out a chuckle and he glared once more at the book.

"I can still hear you, Mr. Malfoy. Detention with Mr. Filch later this week."

The potion was ready not much longer after that, the second part of it was no more complicated than a pepper up potion. He placed them both in small phials and firecalled the Headmaster.

He would want to be there when his precious Golden Boy wakes up.

-/-

The same group as before filled the infirmary again.

Draco was the only one moving though, back and forth in front of the door, waiting for Severus to arrive.

Narcissa had tried to get her son to stop pacing but he had only smiled sadly at her and told her that he needed to burn energy.

He grimaced at the word 'energy', and he started pacing again. No one had been able to get a word out of him since then.

The door opened suddenly and the tall figures of Dumbledore and Severus walked in.

Everything stopped at once. The gryffindors stopped talking in the hushed tones they had been using next to Harry's bed, Draco stopped mid-step, and Narcissa stopped following her son with her icy blue eyes to watch the two men instead.

Dumbledore gave them a courteous nod.

"First, I would like to warn Mr. Malfoy again. The potion Professor Snape brewed is not one hundred percent safe. But I do agree with you, my boy, we cannot let Mr. Potter just fade away." He gave Draco a sad smile. "Secondly, Professor Snape has told me he will need my assistance freeing Mr. Potter from the bond, but it is not an easy process. So I would please advise you not to interfere. Finally, when Mr. Potter awakes, he might feel pain…" The Granger girl gasped but Dumbledore only raised his slightly shaking hand and continued. "Some of the magic he has been losing will rush back very quickly making his body feel like it is burning. Professor Snape will give him a pain relieving potion along with the second part of the Draught but he might hurt anyway."

"Is there anything we can do? Anything at all?" Draco asked. His hands were clenching and unclenching by his side, trying to relieve some of the tension in his body.

"No, Draco, from now on, it will be up to Professor Dumbledore and Potter," Severus answered. He was already taking the potion phial from his robes. One of them was a pure black color and the other as white as chalk.

Dumbledore pulled his wand from the sleeve of his robe and pointed it at Harry. He glanced at Severus and nodded.

Severus uncorked the black potion and carefully opened Harry's mouth so he could pour the potion in.

Harry gave one last gasp before his chest stopped moving.

"Now!"

"_Legilimens_"

-/-

Everything disappeared from his vision for a moment as he entered Harry's mind. As usual, images started appearing, but he ignored them and looked around himself.

The person on the other side of the bond should have felt the interference by now.

'_Ah, there we go,' _he thought to himself, as a white form began to materialize in front of him.

"I should have known you would be behind this, Dumbledore," said the person in a slightly hissing voice.

"Tom. It would seem your plans always bring us to these unfortunate meetings." Albus said in greeting, his head tilting a little as he observed the white shimmering form.

"What have you done with my pet, old man? I would say you killed him, but no, the Great Albus Dumbledore would not kill one of his students, would he?" Albus eyes hardened and he gave Voldemort a cold look.

"I don't know what you have done to Harry, Tom. But I will free him from his this bond. His mind is shut down right now. You cannot control him or the bond anymore."

Voldemort's smirk faded a little and he looked around himself. He raised a hand but nothing happened. With an enraged yell, he glared at Albus.

"What have you done! You really did kill Potter didn't you? I never thought you would, Dumbledore," he spat angrily at the older man in front of him.

"It is over Tom. You cannot control him anymore. Leave." He raised his own hand and the other man faded.

As soon as he found himself alone he raised his hand again and the scenery changed. Around the room now stood the ropes he had saw in Harry's memories.

"_Diffino_" He exclaimed over and over, pointing his wand at the now dull ropes, severing them apart. With Harry's body and mind in a death induced state the bond had no energy to keep itself up, so it withered away leaving only dead links. Links far too dangerous to leave without severing.

When the last link was cut he looked around the dark room. With time, the pieces of the bond would fade and the scars would heal…

"You just need to wake up, Harry," he whispered gently to the faintly glowing magical core in front of him. This beautiful core was the reason why the potion could never have more than two minutes effects.

Once the two minutes were up the magical core would fade, and all the magic within the wizard's body disappear, to never come back.

Everything faded from his vision again as Albus returned to his own mind.

Everyone was looking at him expectantly, but Albus only nodded at Severus and waited for the man to pour the white potion iinto Harry's mouth.

The boy gave a loud gasp and his chest resumed moving once more.

At first everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting for Harry to express any sign of pain. When, a couple minutes later, nothing came they forced their muscles to relax.

No sooner than they had relaxed, Harry let out a loud scream, his back arching off the bed as if he was being tortured.

Albus rushed forward with Severus. The words coming out of Harry's mouth would be forever in both men's minds.

"BEWARE, SEVERUS SNAPE, FOR THE DARK LORD KNOWS OF YOUR ACTIONS. IT WILL BE YOUR HEAD NEXT. "

Severus stiffened and his eyes drifted to his sleeve, as if he could see the Dark Mark under the fabric.

"We will think this through later, Severus," he said locking eyes with the other man. The potions master nodded and poured a sleeping draught into Harry's mouth. Slowly his screams stopped and he fell into a restless sleep.

-/-

Lord Voldemort's enraged screams echoed through the Malfoy Manor, his Death Eaters would shudder with each and every one of them and silently thank all gods they knew that their master was not taking his frustration on them for once.

Instead, Lord Voldemort was trashing Lucius' study. He had just found out the old fool Dumbledore had corrupted not one, but two of his pets!

Yes, he knew Severus was part of the little scheme they had put together to free Potter from his control. And he would have all their heads for it.

He felt the bond come apart again and again as someone cut the cursed links he had taken weeks to plant inside Potter's weak mind. Each single cut felt like a stabbing in his own chest, that was how much it hurt to break a bond. But Potter wouldn't know, he was already dead.

The thought made him smirk.

So Dumbledore had killed Potter. His own favorite and he had killed it without a second thought.

He laughed cruelly.

Suddenly his breath hitched and a burning sensation came over him, Voldemort hissed in pain as his mind was overcome by another conscience, a very familiar conscience.

"Potter," he hisses angrily. Now he knew why Dumbledore had looked so smug.

He grabbed hold of the conscience and poured all his anger through the mental connection he still shared with Potter.

Potter's screams of pain echoed faintly in his mind and he smirked. Yes, his message had been sent.

Now he would watch Dumbledore and Snape sweat, and then… Then he would strike again, faster and stronger than ever.

The Death Eaters shuddered again but this time at the cruel laughter that reached them all. In Hogwarts, Harry shivered in his sleep for the same reason.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: One more chapter! Ty for the reviews everyone! Always appreciated :)**

**To demoncookie8D: Tbh it was not my intention to make a cliffy.. I just needed the chapter to end there xD Same with this chapter. i needed it to end here.**

**To XxMixedXxLoverXx: Idk either. *whispers* I dun think voldy was that smart when coming up with evil ideas.**

**To ZADRvampy: rofl so true.**

**To : *blushes* . aww thats very kind of u. Oh yah that part was so much fun to write xD foxy Draco.**

**As always special thanks to captain kinna :D **

Harry shivered as loud, cruel laughter echoed around him.

He looked around himself, trying to understand where he was and why he was there.

He could see nothing to cast them , but still, shadows covered the ground. Mist slowly began to rise from the white floor, caressing his whole body like a hot breathe.

Harry carefully ran his hand through the mist. A breathy hissing voice resonated somewhere in the room.

"Potter..." It hissed, over and over. Harry looked around himself, trying to understand what was going on, but his mind felt too slow to think properly.

The mist slowly parted and Voldemort stood in front of him.

Harry flinched and tried to grab his wand, only to find it missing. The raven cursed under his breath and slowly began backing away from the man.

Voldemort only smirked and followed his steps, he too did not have his wand out.

"Potter.." the bald man, hissed.

"What do you want, Voldemort?"

"I only want for you to die. Why will you not die, Harry Potter?" he said in a deadly whisper.

Harry shuddered again and shook his head.

"I refuse to die yet. It is not my time, Tom."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the name, but he remained silent. Slowly Voldemort's figure was replaced by Draco's.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and eyes filled with tears.

Draco was kneeling on the ground, in front of him was Harry's own body. He took in his own face and bile almost rose to his throat.

His eyes were wide, in terror. He was faintly reminded of how Hermione had looked when she was petrified. But he knew he wasn't petrified, there was too much blood on his chest and shirt for him to be anything but dead.

Draco's shoulders shook with every sob, his face pressed to Harry's middle.

"Why! Why did you leave me!" He kept repeating over and over to the dead body.

Harry tried to walk to the boy, to tell him he wasn't dead, but as soon as his body moved, the image vanished only to be replaced by another.

In this one he saw himself again. Tied to Voldemort's father's grave.

Long slashes covered the expansion of his chest, blood slowly oozing out of every single one of them.

Harry looked around himself, he was in the cemetery from fourth year again. His eyes caught the rest of the tombstones in the graveyard and Harry felt a gasp leave his parted lips as if he had been punched.

On all of them was one of his friends' names.

Draco, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks... And the list kept going and going until he couldn't count them anymore.

"WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! STOP IT, TOM!" he yelled into the empty air, frustrated tears running down his cheeks. "I don't want to watch anymore..."

Laughter echoed again from a distance and then everything went black.

-/-

Draco watched as Harry thrashed in his sleep.

Not for the first time that day he felt completely useless, and as Harry writhed harder and harder Draco felt like crying out of frustration.

How it hurt to not be able to protect and care for those he loved, how it hurt to watch as others took his place beside his own lover, trying to free him from Voldemort's clutches.

Slowly, Harry stopped thrashing with a relieved sigh and fell into a deep sleep.

Next to him Draco sighed as well. He needed to leave. To get away, for now.

Everything was just too much.

No one tried to stop him as he left the hospital wing with long strides. He wouldn't have cared to obey if they did anyway.

The sun was already rising from the east, bathing Hogwarts with a gentle golden light, but Draco wasn't impressed by the beauty before him. He just kept on walking not sparing more than a glance out of the window, and with each step away from the room where Harry lay, his mind felt more clear.

When he was a few corridors away from the hospital wing the blond allowed his feelings to run loose for the first time since the night he had tried to kill himself.

His magic swirled around him in waves of energy as feelings of guilt, helplessness and sadness coursed through his body. When the first sob left his lips, the waves broke and hit the castle's walls like thunder striking the land. The windows broke violently and the torches went out.

Draco fell to the ground next to the wall and leaned against it as more sobs shook his body. The damage done, his magic curled lazily around him, like a warm blanket.

And that was how he was found minutes later, surrounded by a sea of broken glass.

-/-

Severus jumped in his seat inside the hospital wing when a thunder-like sound resonated through the empty halls, and a wave of magic soon followed. The ground seemed to shake under his feet. He gripped the chair's arms and tried to rise.

But then as suddenly as it began, the shaking stopped.

Severus was out the door and running down the corridors before anyone even had the chance to wonder what was going on.

A crunching noise came from under his foot when he turned to one of the east halls. The potions master looked down to find what would be the first of the many glass fragments that covered the stone floor.

He took in the destroyed windows and with one hand, massaged his temple, a heavy sigh leaving his pale lips.

Severus' dark eyes scanned the ground, and he quickly located Draco's unconscious form.

Draco was slightly bent over his drawn knees, Severus noticed that the broken glass seemed not to have fallen around the boy.

'Uselessness is such a sad feeling. Isn't it, Draco?' He thought sadly to himself as he casted a hovering charm on the boy.

He too had felt that way, fifteen years ago, when he had been the one to bring a prophecy to Lord Voldemort. A prophecy that would later cause the death of the only woman he had ever loved. In the end, he had felt foolish for trusting Dumbledore with such a matter, but at the time there was nothing he could have done, except offer his services as a spy for the old man.

Severus sighed again, thinking of Lily was always painful. He opened the door to the hospital wing with a wave of his hand and stepped into the room with Draco still under the hovering spell.

The potions master laid the boy on the bed next to Potter's.

"What happened?" inquired Narcissa, as she looked at her son over Severus' shoulder.

"Draco –" the rest of his words died in his throat as a soft glow began to rise from Draco's body. From the corner of his eye he could see the same glow appear in Potter's body.

"Oh no," came Dumbledore's worried voice from beside him. "Severus, quick! _Protego_!"

Severus watched in a daze as a strong looking blue shield rose between Draco's and Potter's bed, just as Potter's glow began to grow thicker, even tangible.

"SEVERUS!" yelled Dumbledore in a rare display of panic. Severus' daze broke and he too casted a shield over Draco's bed. No sooner than had shield covered the bed, a ray of golden light rose from Potter, like a snake ready to strike. It swirled a little around the boy before slowly turning in Draco direction.

Dumbledore and Severus gasped as the light passed right through the older man's shield as if it was nothing. The shield itself broke into a million pieces when the strange magic hit it. It was no surprise then the same happened to Severus' shield.

The ray coiled around Draco's chest tightly, mixing with Draco's own glow. Everyone covered their eyes as both lights suddenly flashed brighter. When they dared to steal a glance at both boys, a few seconds later, it was gone.

Severus turned to the Headmaster to see that he, too, had a worried expression.

"What just happened, Albus?" He asked, confused. The Headmaster opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He sighed and turned away from the two boys.

"I was afraid this would happen. It would seem Harry's body was already used to the bond. Now without it, his magic searched for the closest person that could provide a similar bond. But please note this is just a theory, I have never seen such a strong bond before." Dumbledore explained, his voice a little awed.

"What do you mean 'similar bond', Professor? Does this mean that Draco will also have his magic sucked out of him?" Asked Narcissa harshly, but Dumbledore only smiled and shook his head.

"No, my dear. This bond was not formed through dark magic. Just like Harry and Voldemort share a mental connection since the day young Lily and James died, Harry and Draco also share a connection, we couldn't possibly know but to both of them there might have seen some signs."

"Signs?"

"Yes. For example, one of them could have felt their magic reaching out for the other. Or being able to know when the other is near. Small signs that would pass unnoticed to everyone else."

"But what type of bond will this be then?"

Dumbledore sighed again and glanced at both boys with a sad smile. "Only they will be able to tell us that now."

-/-

Draco was the first one to wake up a few hours later.

He groaned as he felt a soreness that definitely wasn't there before overcome his body. Hushed voices could be heard somewhere to his right, but he ignored them.

"Why does it hurt so much?" He was finally able to ask, Draco faintly noticed his voice sounded as bad as his throat felt.

Soft hands stroked his hair slowly, it took him a few seconds to realize it was his mother's perfume coming from the wrist close to his face.

"Don't, Severus," came a weak, ancient voice, which he recognized as Dumbledore's. "A pain relieving potion will not be able to help him I am afraid. The pain he feels is not his own."

Draco's hazy mind tried to understand Dumbledore's words, but no ideas seemed to be able to occur to him, his mind felt amazingly blank.

"Young Malfoy, can you hear me?" asked Dumbledore's voice, it sounded closer this time. Draco nodded hesitantly, he opened his eyes slowly to see the white ceiling of the hospital wing.

"It would seem that severing the bond between Lord Voldemort and Harry had an unexpected side effect over both you and Harry. For now we will give you a dreamless sleep potion so your body and magic can recover. Do you understand?" Draco nodded again. A few seconds later a phial was placed against his lips, and he drank from it obediently.

Almost instantly his eyes felt too heavy to keep open so he closed them. Relief washed over his body as the soothing properties of the potion hit him.

"Harry…" Draco whispered weakly one last time before unconsciousness took over him.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I totally feel like i am becoming too distracted about writing x.x Dw dw i plan on finishing this fic and many more to come in fact!**

**To DazzlexMe: Haha you are probably one of the few that says that. I do not force ppl to review xD You just review if you want to. Ofc more reviews might make me write faster but thats absolutely coincidental xD**

**Especial Thanks to captain kinna as always for the beta reading. And ofc ty for the reviews :)**

Slowly, Harry regained consciousness a few hours later. The first impressions he had after being asleep for so long, though, were not pleasant.

At first he thought it was only his mind that was highly unfocused, but after a few attempts at moving Harry noticed his mind was not only unfocused but it also felt detached from his body. Then, all of a sudden, every one of his senses came back, along with the most horrible pain he had ever felt.

'Oh Merlin. It hurts so badly! I feel like -' his thoughts were interrupted by other voice.

'Like you have been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs? Believe me I would know.'

Harry stiffened and almost let out a groan as his muscles clenched painfully.

'Who are you?' he managed to ask after finally overcoming the initial wave of pain.

'Really, Potter, some would think after knowing me for six years and sharing my bed more than once you would be able to recognize my voice.' The voice didn't sound mad though, if anything it sounded like teasing, and soft with affection.

'Draco?'

'Of course. Were you expecting anyone else inside your mind, lover?' The possessiveness of the blond's voice was enough to make him chuckle weakly.

'Eh, maybe dear, old baldie. How can you be here, Draco? Am I still dreaming?'

'Well, if you are dreaming, Harry, then we are both having the same weird dream.' Draco stated flatly. His presence felt so strong inside Harry's mind, so different from Voldemort's absent one. Harry noticed he hadn't answered his first question: how could Draco enter his mind like this?

'Dumbledore said that severing your bond with Voldemort had triggered some reaction between you and me. When I woke up I could feel pain I knew I shouldn't have, I can still feel it now. It comes from you. I can feel your pain and your every thought.'

Harry flinched and forced his eyes open. It took a moment to clear them of their fogginess but once he succeeded Harry let his gaze roam through the room, in search of a target. He found him sitting in a chair near the end of his bed.

Dumbledore felt Harry's gaze and looked up, locking his hopeful blue eyes with scared, green ones. Harry ignored everyone else in the room as they noticed his state of wakefulness and moved closer, and he ignored Draco's voice still calling out to him from within his mind. His focus was only on the old man.

"Please, make it stop," he begged desperately. Everyone froze on their spot. Dumbledore looked confused for a moment but then it dawned on him.

"But why, Harry? This bond is not harmfull for either of you." The man seemed honestly confused, and Harry felt sorry for his sudden request, but he had no choice.

"War is around the corner, Professor. I am sorry, but I cannot afford for Draco to suffer from my pain. I will not allow it!"

Draco made a strangled noise. But no one seemed to notice so focused were they on Harry and Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, the bond is still fresh, your senses of each other are intensified. With time both you and young Mr. Malfoy will gain control over this bond and the feelings will not be so strong," he tried to explain.

"You don't understand. Once I have to face Voldemort, the pain will be horrendous, even with our senses dampened Draco will still feel it, for I will lose control over my emotions."

"Hey! I am here you know. Why do you keep talking as if I am not in the room?"

They both ignored Draco's complaints, this was between Harry and Dumbledore. No one else dared to interrupt them as both tried to force to other to understand with their eyes. Finally Dumbledore sighed and dropped his gaze to his old, wrinkled hands.

"Harry, even if I understand your reason. The way you are now, even if we tried to break this bond your magic would only connect the both of you again. Maybe it is unknown to you, but the potion we used to free your mind from Voldemort's power is not safe, to expose Draco to it would be most dangerous." He stopped and gave Draco a side glance. "Is that what you wish to do, Harry? Risk his life over this?"

Harry felt the blood rush from his face as he paled. His mind swam for a second and everything seemed to blur. Voices rose around him but they were almost immediately shut out by the strong sound of his own blood rushing everywhere as his heart beat rose to a wild hammering.

His Draco could die if they tried to part them.

Cold, gentle hands touched his face, and he raised his eyes to icy blue ones so much like Draco's in their shape. Narcissa Malfoy brought him closer to her chest and hugged him tightly, her hand stroking his black hair. He could hear her, whispering soft words in his ear, but their meaning was lost to him as he focused on the feeling of protection her arms offered.

Harry let a shaky breath escape his parted lips, he didn't care. It felt so good to feel protected like this. For the briefest of moments Harry could pretend the person holding him was a beautiful lady whose hair shone the color of fire, instead of Mrs. Malfoy.

A new wave of love flowed through his body, even warmer than the embrace. Harry could now see that this emotion was faintly dosed with Draco's presence. As if it was a piece of cloth with Draco's scent.

'I am sorry,' he heard Draco's whispered thought.

'Tis not your fault Draco, Voldemort is to blame.'

'Even if you don't know her too well yet, Mother considers you family already. She is different from Father. To him, only power and status matters. But Mother, she gives family her strength and love. I really think you will like her.'

Harry smiled and silently thanked his lover for his kind words. He let himself bask in the love Draco sent him like a kitten bathing in the sun.

-/-

Dumbledore let both boys rest the remainder of the day. No matter how important it was to inform them of their new bond, it was equally important to let Harry come to terms with the fact that this was not a temporary situation. The bond would remain with them until the day they died.

So he and Severus quietly left the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey fussed over the boys.

"What do you plan on doing now, Headmaster?"

The older man sighed and pulled his wand out of his robes.

"We are in need of an Order and Staff meeting, I am afraid, my boy. This new development is too unexpected." He slowly moved his wand in a whipping movement and two silver phoenixes shot from the tip, his Patronus.

"Fly to The Burrow and deliver a message to Molly Weasley." The first bird tilted his head a little, obviously waiting for his master's message."Meeting tonight at 10pm, within Hogwarts. Please relay this message to the others."

The bird trilled and disappeared in a flash of light.

The second phoenix which had, meanwhile, made himself comfortable on Dumbledore's shoulder, lifted his head from under his silvery wings and looked at the old wizard with an intelligent gaze.

"You, my dear, please search for Professor McGonagall and deliver my message. Staff meeting tonight in my office at 10pm. Please inform the remaining teachers." The magnificent bird jumped from Dumbledore's shoulders and spread his wings just before he hit the floor. Both men watched as he took off in the direction of the stairway.

"I take that you will not be joining us for dinner in the Great Hall, then?"

Dumbledore smile and shook his head. "Too much to do, my boy. Until later, Severus."

"Until later, Headmaster." The other man said back, as he watched the old wizard walk away, in the direction of his own office.

-/-

Dumbledore's office was crowded that night.

Both members of the Order, and Professors of Hogwarts looked at each other suspiciously. After all, it was not common for the Headmaster to summon them all at once.

The old man was seated in his chair, his blue eyes surveying the faces of the friends he had called upon.

"As some of you are aware…" His sudden start made all eyes turn in his direction. "This previous week and a half, Lord Voldemort has managed to place Harry Potter under an unwilling bond."

A few of the older Aurors gasped, for they knew what such bond implied. Professor Flitwick squeaked in surprise and almost fell of his chair, but the rest remained silent, confused expressions painted upon their faces.

"Mr. Potter's magical levels have been extremely low as a consequence. Fortunately, Professor Snape and I have managed to break this bond."

"Why have I not been informed of this? Potter is in my House, I should have been summoned right away," exclaimed Professor McGonagall coldly.

"I am sorry, my dear Minerva, but I am afraid Severus and I have been so worried trying to find a cure it just slipped from our minds."

The other Professor huffed and shifted in her seat.

"Is he alright now, Professor Dumbledore? Harry, I mean," asked one of the Weasley twins.

"Yes, Mr. Potter is alright. His magical levels should return to normal now. There was a slight side effect you should know about, though. It is mostly why I have felt the need to summon you here."

"Mr. Potter's body was already used to another magical presence, so when the bond broke, it immediately searched for someone with a compatible magical signature to replace the previous bond with a new one. The person it picked was Draco Malfoy." He paused for a moment, letting the news sink in.

"The rumors are true then. About Potter and Malfoy being together," came Moody's voice from where he was standing near the door. Dumbledore noted, with a smile, that the man was not asking him but stating something. He probably knew that for a bond to happen a lot of trust and love would be essential. Everyone in the room moved their gaze from Moody to Dumbledore sharply at this.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have been very close of late. I am surprised the Daily Prophet has remained silent about this."

"Do you think it is wise, Albus? The boys have hated each other so much. It seems strange that all of a sudden a relationship forms between them."

It was Severus who answered this time, his need to protect one of his snakes very evident by the way he almost snarled the words.

"It was not sudden. Mr. Potter has been courting -" the word 'courting' came out almost as a cough. "-Mr. Malfoy for some time now, basically since the beginning of the year. Although I do believe that the courting stage is already over, if the state I found them in the other day was of any indication."

The women in the room blushed deeply, probably imagining the scene the Professor had caught them int. The Weasley twins chuckled, but most of the men looked confused.

"Mr. Malfoy has changed since the beginning of the year. I believe he is finally turning into what he was supposed to become, had Lucius not influenced his upbringing."

"This is another of the subjects I have to discuss tonight. It might seem far from orthodox but I would like Mr. Potter to move to Mr. Malfoy's chambers." This part was mostly directed to the Hogwarts Staff. "As a newly formed bond, close contact is most important."

Professor McGonagall seemed ready to interrupt, but he raised his hand in a halting manner.

"It is necessary, Minerva. This bond, it is like nothing I have seen before. And it was not formed like anything I have seen or read before either. We do not know how it might work at all, I can only guess the extent of this connection based on what I have learned other known and documented bonds. As the safe thing to do, I would like Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to be close to each other, at least for the first few months."

The woman sighed but nodded her consent. It was not common, but it would also not be the first time two students shared a suite. The only difference being that normally the couple would be newlywed. Of course, Minerva did not need to know that.

"It has come to my attention that Lord Voldemort might try to impose this kind of unwilling bond to someone else. Those that have a good knowledge of Occlumency will feel him try to pull some strings within your minds. But those who don't will have a sign like Harry did. Dreams of glowing ropes. Do not dismiss these dreams. If any of you does have these dreams, please firecall Professor Snape or myself."

A sullen silence fell over their small group. Lord Voldemort was moving. It would not be long now before the bells of war gave their first ring.

**A/N: Now comes the part where i leave you with a little teaser *evil smirk* If i get about 10 reviews I will give you a little surprise next chapter ;) And yes i mean the hot and bothered kind of surprise. Ciao for now :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone. Me and kinna have been a little busy :(**

**For those who asked yes I did get enough reviews sooo SLASH AHEAD.**

**Ty for the reviews, always a pleasure knowing my story is pleasing you guys. And huge ty to captain kinna :)**

**On with the story then.**

Harry tossed and turned in bed that night, trying, and quite clearly failing, to get comfortable enough to sleep. Dumbledore's words kept repeating themselves over and over in his mind, more often than not, causing him to shudder with fear.

_Maybe it is unknown to you, but the potion we used to free your mind from Voldemort's power is not safe, to expose Draco to it would be most dangerous. Is that what you wish to do, Harry? Risk his life over this?_

Sighing, Harry rolled over in his bed so he could be facing Draco. The other boy was deeply asleep, face relaxed and chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, Harry almost envied his carefree nature and his ability to fall asleep so easily. With a look over his shoulder at the door he knew led to Madam Pomfrey's office, Harry slipped out of the warm cocoon and tip toed to Draco's bed. He hesitantly stroked one of Draco's smooth, pale cheeks with his thumb. Draco leaned into the touch almost immediately, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Harry…" he mumbled in his sleep. Harry chuckled and ran his fingers through Draco's now clean and beautiful blond hair. Carefully, he pulled at the blankets and sheet and slid in under them beside Draco.

The blond scooted closer to the warmth of the body next to him, his fingers unconsciously tugging at Harry's shirt. Harry placed an arm around the slytherin's shoulders and drew him even closer, in a protective embrace.

"Sweet dreams, Dragon." He cooed quietly as he let Draco's warmth lull him to sleep. As long as he could keep Draco like this, everything would be just fine.

-/-

Sun light danced across Harry's face, making his skin tingle happily. Draco's breathing was even, meaning the blond was still in dream land. Harry nuzzled Draco's soft blond hair and squeezed Draco closer to his body, relishing the small purring noise he made.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of finally having Draco with him again with no one to pull on his strings as if he were a puppet. Later he could worry about this strange bond that connected them, later he could worry about Voldemort's threat. But now?

Now he just wanted to bask in the sun with Draco curled by his side.

Someone cleared their throat, loudly.

Harry snapped his eyes open and yelped at the murderous intent pouring out of Madam Pomfrey's eyes. She glared pointedly at the arm he still had around Draco. Harry pulled it away and raised his hands in surrender.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys? NO MORE THAN ONE PERSON PER BED!" she yelled, making Harry flinch away from the blond.

"I am sorry, Madam Pomfrey, I couldn't sleep last night, so I just…" he waved his hands around desperately, trying to make the witch understand his distress. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem inclined to, though. She just pointed to his bed with a steady hand and tapped her foot impatiently.

Harry tried to pout but the old nurse only huffed. "To your bed now, Mr. Potter." Then she said with a slight smile, "The Headmaster gave you permission to go down and have breakfast in the Great Hall with your friends today."

Harry's mood lifted a little. Fortunately Ron had dropped off some clean clothes the day before so he wouldn't need to make the trip up to the seventh floor.

"Is Draco allowed to go today, too?"

She didn't answer, but he knew Draco would. He sank into his cold bed with a smile.

-/-

After spending a week shut away from the world in the hospital wing, it was no surprise when everyone turned to watch him walk into the Great Hall that morning.

Some bent their heads and whispered with their friends, some of the members from the D.A. waved at him, but others just watched as he, Ron, Hermione and Draco sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and quietly ate.

Halfway through his toast Harry looked up as a sudden movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. His eyes locked with those of Cho Chang.

The pretty girl smiled and waved, and Harry felt his face turn red as the memory of their kiss flashed through his mind's eye. A deep growl resonated right after and he knew Draco had caught it. He smiled warily back.

'Draco…' he tried to call.

For a brief moment, Harry thought he was not going to answer at all, but then Draco stood, dangerously slow, and turned his grey eyes to face him.

"Come, Harry. Walk with me." The blond didn't wait for a reply, so Harry was forced to follow.

As soon as they passed through the double doors that led to the Great Hall, Harry found himself with his back pressed against the wall, Draco's hands pinning the his wrists on each side of his head and his lean body keeping him in place.

He shivered when Draco's hot breath descended upon his neck and ear.

"Mine." Harry shivered again, and this time he was sure it had been all due to Draco's possessive tone. A wet tongue drew lazy circles just below his earlobe, extracting a small gasp from Harry's parted lips. "And no memory of Chang will ever change that. You are mine. Say it!"

"But Draco, I AHH-" his words were cut by a sharp bite on his neck, some of the students already done with their breakfast turned to look as the yelp caught their attention. "FINE, FINE! I am yours."

He was rewarded with a soothing lick, and Draco pulled back a tiny bit and smirked. Harry gulped at how predatory he looked, and then, before he could ask anything else, Draco grabbed his tie and almost dragged him to the nearest bathroom.

Students raised their eyebrows as the Boy-Who-Lived was led away like a pup on a leash, arms flailing by a dangerously smirking Draco Malfoy.

Draco made quick work with the bathroom door, locking it both magically and with key, then he slowly turned to face the other boy, his smirk still in place. Harry backed away from the blond with small steps. Somehow, Draco was giving him the feeling of prey about to be devoured. Draco must have heard his thoughts because he chuckled and stalked closer, his eyes darkening with suppressed lust.

Harry's back hit the wall and he dared a look over his shoulder. Where had all the space behind him gone?

It was a mistake, he realized, startled, for Draco took the chance and grabbed his wrists again while his lips pressed hard against Harry's own.

Too soon, though, Draco's intoxicating lips were abandoning his and Harry could only whine in complaint.

He tried to follow Draco as he stepped back, but he couldn't, his wrists were still pressed against the wall as if glued there.

"What?..." he gulped. "Why can't I move, Draco?"

"Oh, it's just a simple sticking charm, I want to do a little experimenting with our new connection." If possible his smirk grew wider.

Harry's eyes widened with wonder as Draco quickly discarded his robes, green and silver tie and white shirt soon following.

Pale, long fingers stroked an equally pale chest, teasingly, treading a path from his throat to a pink nipple.

Harry gasped when a ghost-like finger touched his own nipple on the exact same spot Draco was touching his. The slytherin was still looking at him with attentive eyes, drinking in his every reaction. His finger circled the hardening nub and then pinched it gently. Harry positively moaned as his nipple felt the same pinch.

"Did you figure it out yet, Harry?" he whispered huskily.

Harry could only gasp as the blond raised his other hand and caressed his flat stomach, moving slowly south.

And then it hit him. He was feeling Draco's hands on him, the small butterfly like caresses his skin was feeling were Draco's own fingers, teasing and testing.

"No, no! Draco, don't!" But it was far too late, Draco's pale fingers had already slipped past the waist band of his trousers and boxers.

Harry arched his hips helplessly as his cock was squeezed with those ghostly fingers. He looked down and cursed the bulge his traitorous body now showed between his legs.

Draco licked his lips and let his hand continue to knead his own erection, enjoying the way it made his partner squirm and writhe under the invisible touch.

When the first drop of pre-cum touched his fingers he stopped, pulling his hand away. Harry whimpered and glared at the beaming blond through half lidded and lust filled eyes. His lips were parted and glinting with saliva, letting small , quick breaths escape.

"I am so going to kill you when I get out of here." He promised dangerously.

"Tut tut, Harry. You shouldn't say that to a person pleasuring you. They could get offended." And then he made an obvious mock hurt face, soon followed by a vicious twist of his wrist over his cock. Harry screamed and threw his head back, his hips bucking against the air, trying to find the source of the pressure to grind against.

From between the strands of hair that fell over his eyes Harry watched as Draco disposed of his trousers and boxers, setting them on the ground and then sitting on top of them. His legs slightly parted and one hand behind his back to keep himself from falling over.

He licked his lips hungrily as that pale hand started once again the tortuous stroking, not even caring about the needy sounds that now passed through his lips unbound. He knew Draco liked those, he could tell by the burst of pleasure, obviously not his own, that washed over him every time a louder sound escaped him, or every time he moaned Draco's name.

A layer of sweat was starting to form over Draco's lithe body, and Harry could tell he too was starting to want more than just slow petting and teasing.

Their eyes locked and Harry put on his best desperate face, which right now was not really that difficult, and begged.

"Draco please!" the blond raised an eyebrow in a silent 'please what?' and Harry snarled. "Faster Goddamn you!"

The blond smirked and bucked his hips up, grinding against the hand still tightly wrapped around his member. They both moaned at the sensation. Harry felt the hold on his wrists fade as Draco lost his focus on the spell, with nothing to hold him up anymore his legs gave out and he slid down the wall until he was sitting with his legs slightly parted and his head thrown back wantonly.

The sensations of Draco's hand around him tightened and with two more thrusts he felt and heard the blond cry out his orgasm. He heard himself cry out as well as his body was assaulted with Draco's pleasure and his own, pushing him over the edge.

The high seemed to last forever as both boys rode their pleasure to the max. Finally Harry was able to crack his eyes open and gain enough breath to talk.

"Next… Next time… I tie you up and… touch myself… huff…" He said between pants as he watched Draco between his legs. The blond had lost the strength on the arm holding him up so he was now laying on his back, his chest moving rapidly up and down.

He still couldn't believe he had just come in his pants without any kind of physical stimulation. Well, unless one would consider Draco's torture physical stimulation. He squirmed against the wet, sticky fabric and groaned. 'Yap definitively torture. Look at this mess...'

'I can clean you up if you want, Harry' Draco's voice purred within is mind. Harry considered it for half a second before taking off one of his shoes and sending it flying towards the blond's head. Gently, though.

'I think you have done enough.' He stated dryly as Draco's laughter echoed in the empty bathroom.

And then suddenly, there was a sound of someone trying to turn the handle and enter the room.

-/-

Students squeaked alarmed as a scream resonated through the hall, coming from the boy's bathroom.

A small Slytherin ran into the Great Hall and towards the Professor's table.

"Professor, Professor! Someone is screaming inside the boy's bathroom down the hall!" He said to his Head of House, in a hurried voice.

Half the Professors at the table stood up in alarm.

"Screaming? What on Earth is going on in there?"

"We… We don't know, sir! First Draco Malfoy dragged Potter in the bathroom and then… and then ten minutes later someone was screaming!"

Severus made a pained face, realizing what the two students were probably doing in there that caused screaming, but it quickly turned into panic as Minerva turned to leave the Great Hall, most likely to check on one of her cubs.

"Minerva, I really don't think it would be wise to go in there. Let me go instead." He tried.

"Don't be ridiculous, Severus! It is one of my students in there!" She replied with a huff and took off.

The man sighed and followed. 'Well, at least I tried.'

They found the door sealed tightly, but it took only a few seconds for the Professors to find the counter spell between them.

Minerva opened the door and Severus held his breath.

A yell of indignation and then. "MISTER MALFOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The old woman had turned red faster than Severus could have said 'bezoar'. He turned the poor woman from the sight and pushed her in the direction of the nearest stairs.

"I will take it from here, Minerva." This time she didn't try to fight him. He could have laughed at her horrified face.

He took one look inside the room and knew exactly what she had meant.

Draco was laying on the floor, on top of what seemed like a bundle of the clothes he should be wearing. He was looking at Severus with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. Sitting against the wall closest to the door was Potter, fully dressed but flustered and looking mortified, possibly from Minerva's entrance.

The man sighed and shook his head.

"Please desist from using public places for your personal pleasure boys, or at least, do try to keep it down." Draco grinned and nodded.

Severus turned to leave but then looked over his shoulder, at the blond, and stated in an annoyed voice. "And for Merlin's sake. Put some clothes on, Draco."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hi everyone! One more chapter. I know this one is really really late and I apologize, things have been a little busy lately and since I am working on another story as well it took me longer with this chapter.**

**A big thank you for the nice reviews :) And I hope you guys liked the lemon. Also someone asked what i had done to McGonagall haha, I must confess it was a bit of a stress relieving thing I wanted to end the chapter with something to laugh about.**

**Huge thank you to my beta captain kinna especially on this chapter.. You guys should have seen the red she put in there lol**

**On with the chapter, dont forget to review!**

It was after lunch and the two boys were walking to the blond's quarters.

Draco was pouting by Harry's side. He could still feel the anger his partner radiated.

After Snape had left the bathroom, Harry had taken a few minutes to compose himself. Once he was done, Draco had been the target of the most spectacular tongue-lashing he had ever received. Not even Lucius had managed to make Draco feel as ashamed as Harry had.

He knew Harry did not really mind the surprise sex, he could feel as much. And Harry had not complained about that.

No, the Gryffindor had complained instead about not taking it to Draco's room and about not casting the correct silencing charms around the bathroom. Professor's McGonagall's respect for him had been crushed when she had entered the room and had seen such a crude sight. Harry had taken great comfort and pride in that respect.

Draco had apologized again and again but the Gryffindor was still sulking. He sighed.

Carefully, he sent some of his regret over their bond, Harry stiffened a little beside him, but then his shoulders relaxed and the anger drained away.

'I do forgive you. But God help you if you pull another one of those again, Draco.'

Draco nodded slowly and inched closer to Harry. 'I won't, Harry, I am sorry.'

Harry pulled him closer by putting his arm around Draco's waist and he nuzzled Draco's cheek, then kissed it. 'Love you.'

Draco smiled in return and pecked the other boy's lips. 'Love you too, Harry.'

They continued on their way to Draco's rooms, and this time there was no tension, only tenderness and love. Harry didn't care to take his arm from around Draco's waist and the other boy didn't care to move away, and they were both okay with it.

-/-

Dumbledore was already there when they arrived, sitting in a comfortable armchair near the hearth.

The older man smiled at them and gestured for them to sit on the love seat.

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Draco asked. He and Harry had received a note that said to meet Dumbledore in his room after said lunch.

"Yes, I did indeed. I want to clarify a few things about your bond." A burst of surprise from Harry caused Draco look at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. "You must know that I cannot be sure about the effects it will have on both of you. There have been few books or journals discussing the subject ever since the ministry declared this sort of thing a dangerous type of magic."

"We will take any information you can give us, Professor. I don't want to walk blindly anymore, we both know that normally it results in someone getting killed," Harry stated in a somewhat chiding tone. Dumbledore, to Draco's surprise, lowered his gaze and nodded.

"Indeed it does."

A flash of a memory of both Harry and Dumbledore appeared in his mind. Harry was flustered, his fury clear by the way he yelled and screamed at the other man. He had never seen Harry this irate, it was a truly terrifying sight.

Harry grasped his hand and smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry. It seems I have yet to be able to control these random memories."

Dumbledore cut off any reply Draco could have given.

"I am not sure you ever will be able to do it, Harry. It is part of the nature of a bond to be able to share memories, images and feelings. Over the years that ability, along with the ability to share magic, will only grow deeper instead of weaker until eventually both of those bonded think and feel like one."

"What about my pain? Will Draco always be able to feel it with the same intensity?"

Dumbledore frowned and shook his head. "It is not that simple. While memories are encouraged to flow freely, pain is not. Extreme pain can bring not only the one that is physically hurt, but also the bonded, to insanity."

Harry shivered beside Draco and shifted a little closer. "But if we cannot control the memories and feelings, how can we control the pain?"

"You can't exactly 'control' it. This is where the dampening serves its purpose. While it is futile to even think about cutting the bond to evade pain, you boys will eventually learn how to suppress the negative emotions and reactions."

"Are you going to teach us how to, sir?"

"It is my responsibility, yes. I will teach you boys how to create mental walls that you will be able to erect at will against negative feelings."

Harry nodded, clear relief showing not only in his thoughts, but in his body as well. Draco, however, was thinking about something the Headmaster had said.

"You said we can share magic, sir?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, as if he had already expected Draco to ask that question. He most likely had, Slytherin were not known to be power-thirsty for nothing.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You and Harry can now share magic at will. I would not advise using this skill unless necessary though, it can be very exhausting. Many things you will only understand through experimenting, that is why I had a word with the Staff about Harry's new sleeping arrangements." At their confused looks, the professor explained. "It is extremely essential for both of you to remain close to each other for several hours of the day. And while we cannot shift your lessons to fit together, we certainly can change where Harry spends his resting hours."

Harry opened and closed his mouth comically for a minute before he found his voice.

"Are you saying that I am now allowed to sleep here, with Draco?"

Draco snickered at how sexual the sentence sounded once out of Harry's lips. The raven seemed to notice it too because a second after he had spoken, his face turned a bright red.

"I mean, I will get my own room right?"

"We can provide an extra room but I do not think it is necessary. Do you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and pulled Harry closer. "It is absolutely not needed, Professor. I am sure Harry will be fine sharing with me. Won't you, Harry?"

The boy in question only groaned and buried his red face in his hands. Not only did McGonagall know, but now Dumbledore was subtly giving permission for them to shag behind everyone's back without the risk of being caught. What is wrong with the Professors of this school?

"There is some less than pleasant news we need to talk about as well..." Dumbledore said a couple minutes later. The mirth in his face was already gone. Both boys straightened too and listened carefully.

"There is one thing you should know. Normally, this would not have been a problem to willing couples since life without the other would be unbearable. The connection between you two is not only limited to magic, but also life force. If one of you were to die in this war, the other would be sure to follow within the day. It is not something that can be changed. And I know for a fact that it will happen. This connection is roughly influenced by those of veelas, meaning they both share the same principle. A life without their mate is no life at all. This precise piece of information requires me to offer sanctuary to you, Mr. Malfoy."

Both boys fell into a stunned silence, digesting the hard words. Harry blindly grasped his hand with his shaking one as if to make sure he was still there.

"I won't allow Draco to die. He will be safe with me around. But..." Harry stopped and gulped. "I am not so sure about myself Professor. This war... Everything is so complicated, I never expected –" He cut himself before he could say anything else but Draco could hear the thought in his mind as if Harry had spoken it out loud.

I never expected to survive.

Draco stopped breathing for a second and looked at Harry as if he was only now seeing him.

"No, there must be something wrong. That is not true! I know it's not. Umbridge told us you wanted to be an Auror. She took a great sadistic pleasure in telling the Inquisitorial Squad about how you could never reach your goal. That means you were thinking about the future. Something changed."

Harry eyed Dumbledore and something seemed to pass between them that caused them both to smile sadly and look down at their laps.

"Something happened in the department of mysteries," he realized. "Something important you are not telling me."

Harry didn't look up, he just clenched his free hand on his lap.

"You really are too much like Hermione. Always coming up with a theory from the smallest of details." Draco brow furrowed. "No, no listen. I didn't mean to offend you. Anyway, yes. Something came up inside the department of mysteries."

He took a deep suffering breath and turned a little to face Draco.

"Do you know why your father and Voldemort were in the Ministry that night?"

Draco shook his head, no one had ever told him why. The only Death Eaters he normally had contact with during the summer were Father and Bella. The former had been in Azkaban during summer and the latter was still hiding under Voldemort's robes waiting for the right time to remerge. Mother didn't appear to know either, for she was just as confused as Draco had been when Lucius was arrested.

"Voldemort was after a prophesy in the Department of Mysteries. A prophesy that could only be removed from it's shelf by either Voldemort or myself."

"What is it about?"

"It is the reason my parents were killed that night fifteen years ago. The prophesy tells about a child born when July ends that will have the power to destroy the Dark Lord. He knows about part of the prophesy, but I think that when I escaped the graveyard during our fourth year he began to question the exact words within that prophesy. The Death Eaters lured me into a trap in the Department of Mysteries and as a result the prophesy was smashed. There is this line that clearly states Voldemort will have to fight me and either die, kill me, or kill us both because neither can live while the other survives."

Draco tried to keep his mouth closed, he really did, but with every word he felt his rage grow and grow. It was not directed at Harry though, never Harry, but at Dumbledore. The man had, in his own way, tried to protect him all these years only to deliver him to Voldemort in the end?

And he asked Dumbledore just that.

The man didn't try to defend himself, but Harry placed a warm hand on Draco's leg to make him stop talking.

"Professor Dumbledore and I already had this discussion, Draco. It is not something that can be changed and I was prepared to take my responsibilities and finish Voldemort. If I had died in the process then so be it."

"Was?"

"I can't take you with me. I WILL NOT take you with me. Even if I have to fight death with tooth and nail." And sensing Draco's sadness he added in his mind. 'We are going to be fine. If there is one thing that Dumbledore taught me all these year is to believe in the power that love can bring.'

Draco smiled sadly, but he still felt miserable, somehow. It didn't help that now he knew that when the time came Dumbledore would be protecting Harry's back against Death Eaters and not Voldemort himself. And that night if he clung to Harry tighter than usual while they were in bed, he told himself it had nothing to do with the tightness in his heart or the tears rolling silently down the corners of his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

It took less than a week for Dumbledore to find the correct trigger for Harry's negative emotions.

While as a professor and a caring man, he refused to use any method that involved pain to train Harry and Draco, he found that anger was a powerful motivator.

As such, Severus Snape was assigned for this role, much to the Potions Master distaste.

And so a routine was established for the four of them. Snape would enrage Harry to the point where the boy had to have his wand removed from him to prevent 'accidently-on-purpose' cursing his professor, or attempting to, and Dumbledore would sit with a seething Draco and slowly teach the boy how to begin with his mental walls.

"The first step to creating the walls is to associate the negative emotions inside you to physical things. Imagine your mind as a room, a room where all your emotions are objects. When you have made the connection between an object and your anger, I want you to imagine a cage around that object, trapping it inside, safely containing it from contaminating your other emotions," Dumbledore had said during the first lesson while Harry and Snape bickered in the background.

And so Draco had done, until the first effects of that mental wall started showing. It was not always present, not because Dumbledore had said that keeping those emotions trapped all the time was dangerous, but because Draco wanted to know how Harry felt, and because he could erect it quickly and consciously at the first spark of a negative emotion. He could tell when Harry was angry or in pain and still not let his lover's emotions and sensations overwhelm his own. Dumbledore had said that when his walls rose before he even thought about it, that he would be ready for anything.

After the lesson and once they were inside their own chamber, it was his responsibility to pass his knowledge on to Harry and help the boy create his own walls. And since Dumbledore and Snape were not around anymore, they could cuddle in front of the hearth and practice together.

February's ice cold wind soon turned into March's first rays of sun and those in turn gave way to April's warmth and arrival of colourful flowers around the grounds.

Hogwarts routines remained the same. Classes were still boring and essays painful, even though Harry and Draco could easily talk mentally during classes and share their knowledge on different subjects.

One of their few surprises came from the Slytherin. More specifically from a group that Hermione scathingly dubbed 'Draco's Fangirls'. As a handsome young male pureblood, an extremely rich one, too, it seemed only natural that most girls and even a few boys lusted after him. But it was only when Hermione bluntly pointed to a group of Slytherin girls nearby that the three boys, Ron, Harry and Draco, noticed.

Harry had taken one look at them and growled at their hungry looks, directed at HIS boyfriend. When they felt his glar, they had turned to him instead and glared right back, disgust clear in their sneering expressions.

But it hadn't fazed Harry for long. After all, Draco was not the only possessive one.

When the fans had turned their lust filled eyes toward Draco once again, Harry had grabbed the blond around the waist and attacked his neck with his lips and tongue, gently sucking on the smooth, sweet smelling skin.

Draco had only managed a weak mewl of pleasure at the treatment his neck was receiving and melted in Harry arms, but Harry had looked over the blond's shoulder to smirk at the girls in between the laps of his tongue. The furious look that overcame their harpies' faces had been worth the scolding from Hermione about public displays of affection.

And so it had become a sort of game between Harry and the Slytherin girls, maybe a cruel one on his part, but hell would freeze over before he let anyone look at his lover like that without suffering the consequences. Every time he caught sight of them he would pull Draco into heated kisses or indecent stroking, once even pinning him to a wall and using their robes to hide as he stroked his boyfriend's erection, all for the purpose of extracting those addicting breathy moans from Draco's intoxicating lips.

It hadn't taken long for the girls to start looking at Harry with respect for his Slytherin-like actions instead of disgust. And as a reward, Harry had reduced his displays to innocently soft kisses, the kind that made Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown coo over them and Ron look the other way.

If Draco noticed how he had been used, he hadn't complained, but the amused glances he gave Hermione when he thought Harry wasn't looking often spoke louder than words.

After a day of exhausting classes and a stressful lesson with Dumbledore and Snape, the two boys were relaxing inside the pool-like bathtub, the warm water easing the strain from their muscles.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry didn't bother to open his eyes, which made the blond huff a little and snuggle closer to his side.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would feel like to share magic?"

Harry opened one eye languidly and watched the blond for a second, taking in his face and his sincere curiously before answering.

"I do, once in a while."

"Why have you never asked to try?" he asked. Then in a hurt tone he added, "Is it because you think I am power-hungry like the rest of Slytherin?"

Harry gave him a look that clearly said he was being an idiot.

"Dumbledore's warning. He said not to try unless we were in danger."

"Yes, but Dumbledore also told us to experiment with this bond. Come on, Harry, it can't be that bad," Draco tried to reason with him. Harry had to look away when he saw the puppy eyes and pout starting to form on the blond's face. "Haaarrryyy" Draco whined, and Harry groaned.

"If it doesn't work will you promise not to bring this up again?"

"I will, I will!" came the eager reply. Harry smiled and pulled the blond to him, forcing him to sit between his parted legs, Draco's back snuggling against his chest.

Draco let himself be moved without more than a hum of satisfaction. Harry grabbed his hands, linking their fingers together and then dropped them on Draco's thighs.

"Ok, close your eyes and focus on our connection," he murmured in the blond's ear.

Harry closed his eyes as well and let himself dwell deeper within his mind, finding his magical core almost right away.

The green ropes that before had been like thorny vines crushing his core were now a soothing blue like trickles of water wrapping around it in a loving embrace. The thicker thread, one that pulsed with both his and Draco's magic, had one of its ends wrapped around his core and the other one snaked its way into the darkness, to where he knew it would then wrap around Draco's core.

'Did you find your core?' he mentally asked Draco.

The blond hummed in confirmation. 'Do you see the thicker thread? It feels like a heartbeat.'

Harry nodded but then remembered Draco couldn't see him and hummed instead. 'That is the one that links our life force and magic,' he explained. 'I need you to touch it, Draco.'

The thread pulsed one last time and then glowed a little brighter. Harry rested his palm against it, causing both boys to grunt in surprise.

The thread felt warm to the touch, almost like skin, and energy rolled off it and into the palms of their hands in waves, leaving their bodies tingling. He could feel Draco's conscience somewhere near him but no longer could they tell their emotions and bodies apart.

They opened their eyes as one, anyone else would see their green and grey irises glowing with power. The water rippled around them pushing back and forth against the edges of the tub. They raised their still linked hands above the water level and forced their magic to shape it. A giant water-formed cobra slowly rose from the tub, swinging it's head from side to side as if lulled by a silent melody. It looked at the two boys and slithered closer, circling them, cradling them, shielding them from possible enemies.

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke their concentration and the cobra fell apart, showering them heavily with lukewarm water.

"Harry? Are you there?" Both boys looked at each other gasping for breath.

'Is it always like this for you?' Draco asked with his mind. They had yet to gather enough breath to speak properly.

'Like this?'

'Yes, you have so much magic, I could feel it. It was literally like falling in a pool of magic.' He chuckled weakly, leaning back against Harry.

Harry blushed but shrugged. 'I didn't know, it is not like I could ever compare it with someone else. God, that felt so good, Draco. I don't think I ever felt that close to someone.'

The blond hummed in agreement.

Someone knocked at their door again. "Harry? Draco? Are you alright?"

"We will be out in a minute 'Mione," Harry answered back, and he started to pull away when Draco grabbed his wrist.

"Will you consider trying this again?" Harry hesitated so Draco continued. "I could feel your giddiness, you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Harry had to agree with him. It had felt amazing to be one with Draco, to feel every inch of his body, to look through his eyes, to hear what he had heard. Their emotions ran deeper as well, without retrains, and magic danced not from one to other but around them, creating a vortex of energy, free to be moulded as they willed it to. Yes, maybe they could give it another try.

Draco smiled gratefully and sweetly kissed his lips.

Later that night as they laid in bed, already dressed with soft pyjamas, and facing each other, Harry remembered something that had been bothering him for a couple days.

"Draco?" he called quietly as he nudging the blond's ankles apart so he could slip his between them.

"Yes?"

Harry smiled, he could hear and feel Draco's amusement. Well it was not his fault Draco had such warm feet while his were freezing cold.

"Do you still have the bracelet I gave you?"

Draco nodded and pressed the tip of his wand against his wrist. It blurred for a moment, and then the silver bracelet slowly materialized.

"You don't need to hide it anymore. The cat is already out of the bag," Harry whispered.

"Which element are you most comfortable with?"

"I don't know. You were the first one to try that bracelet," Draco furrowed his brow and then extended Harry his wrist.

"Try it."

Harry smiled indulgingly and unclasped the piece of jewellery. As soon as the bracelet lost contact with Draco's wrist, the red in the stone bleed away leaving it clear like a diamond. Draco took it from his hands and clasped it around his wrist before Harry could even blink.

Slowly, the clear stone began to change, this time a soft blue taking over.

It was not a blue dark enough to resemble the sea. No, instead it reminded Harry of the clear sky he sometimes watched for hours during the summer.

"Wind or Air, I suppose."

Draco chuckled and shifted closer, letting his cheek rest against Harry's shoulder. "It is quite fitting."

"How come?"

"Well first you are a natural flier. And..." He stopped.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he felt Draco's embarrassment through their bond. "And?"

Draco blushed and mumbled. "Like fire needs air to survive, I also need you to keep on burning."

**A/N: Before you ask, yes this last sentence is suppose to be like that.**

**Thank you wonderful readers for the reviews, much appreciated. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Oh Merlin I am so terribly sorry for the late update everyone, especially since you guys send such wonderful reviews. With my young nephew around the house in December I have found myself with no time to write, he is hard to keep quiet and still. Believe me :(**

**But here is another chapter full of fluffiness, this one is a little long but I couldn't find a ending point, hope you like it.**

**By the way I will be moving more quickly now, just one more chapter til the end of the year because the scene I really have planned is the last important one. That means only 3 or 4 chapters left in the story xD**

**Ty for the flattering reviews and a huge thank you to captain kinna, my lovely beta.**

"Class dismissed."

The students hurriedly scooped their books and parchments from the tables and into their bags before Professor Snape could notice that he had yet to appoint any kind of homework.

"Potter, Malfoy," both boys raised their eyes from their bags and gave the Professor their attention. "Stay behind."

Ron and Hermione looked at both of them curiously, but Harry shooed them away. It was the last class of the day, no reason why they should lurk around any longer than necessary.

Both boys made their way closer to the front of the classroom, Snape had disappeared inside his office. He returned a couple of minutes later with Professor McGonagall.

"The exams are less than two months away, as I am sure you have noticed," he said in his usual slow drawl.

Both boys nodded and the curiosity on their faces turned into confusion.

It was hard not to notice essays or tests with both Hermione and Draco around. If having Hermione around was bad enough during exams season, then having both of them was a nightmare to Harry and Ron.

The blond was an excellent student, maybe not quite such a bookworm, but he was second best only to Hermione.

And as the exams came closer their group became, more often than not, divided into two groups: The Snappers and the Slackers.

Ron and Harry had been the ones to name them, as a joke, but both names had fit the groups like gloves. The Snappers, Hermione and Draco, would take one look at the Slackers, Ron and Harry, and snap at them about their grades and that they needed to study or they would never amount to anything. And while their intentions were the best, the nagging was slowly getting on the Slackers' nerves. And the Slackers would sit languidly on the seats around the Gryffindor tower and relax, all the while trying, and most of the time failing, to ignore others. They would still do their essays and study, but not the way Hermione and Draco expected them to.

Professor Snape seemed to notice that Harry was lost in his own thoughts because his lips turned into his usual sardonic sneer and he drawled once more "Pay attention Potter."

McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly and turned to the two boys.

"It has come to our attention that the two of you cannot be allowed to undertake the exams the same way the rest of the students will."

The boys shared a look that neither professors understood and then asked, "why, Professor?"

"It would not be fair for the rest. You share a mental connection that no one else has. And unfortunately, we cannot trust students to not cheat, even if it is you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor Dumbledore proposed a joint written exam, one both of you could take together. The final grade would be then equal for the written part and different for the practical one," Snape continued, his voice sounded a little pained. "I must say, I find it ridiculous since Mr. Malfoy's grades will no doubt fall because of Potter's poor attempts at studying."

Harry, who had until now been looking at both professors with neutral curiosity, gaped at the man. That had hurt. So what if Draco was better with his studies? Harry was not totally hopeless, he had received an Outstanding at Defense and Exceeds Expectations at the rest he had decided to continue.

"That was unnecessarily rude and hurtful, Professor," he muttered.

The man raised an eyebrow. "How many O's did you get on your O.W.L.s, Mr. Potter?"

Harry ground his teeth together painfully before answering, "One, sir."

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco fidgeted next to Harry. The raven could feel his hesitation, but also something akin to pride. "Eight, sir."

Now that was a surprise. He knew Draco was good, but this good?

"You will find, Potter, that I was merely stating the truth. It is not my fault that you are such a poor student when compared to Mr. Malfoy."

Harry flinched. It was a just a small twitch but Snape caught it.

"And you will find, sir, that I do not care about my grades the way Hermione and Draco do," he snarled.

"Do you really think so, Mr. Potter? Then it does not matter to you that Mr. Malfoy's grades might end up dropping because of you?"

Harry flinched again, this time a full body shudder that caused McGonagall to furrow her brow in worry.

"I have nothing else to say," he muttered and then, without even glance at Draco, left the room, all the while mumbling curses under his breath.

He didn't stop when he reached the entrance hall. He didn't stop when Neville and Ginny shouted his name from across the courtyard, and he also didn't stop when his shoulder bumped violently against a boy he didn't know, causing the boy to drop his books and stumble back, trying to regain his footing.

Harry just kept on running, running out of the castle, running across the bridge that connected the courtyard to the dirt route leading to Hagrid's hut and then past the hut and into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry didn't need Snape's help to realize he was not good enough for Draco in more ways than one. It shouldn't matter to him, mostly because Aurors did not ask for O's from their trainees but being told that he could possibly cripple Draco's progress was hurtful. So he ran. He couldn't face Draco's expectant gaze or Snape's disapproving one, at least not right now.

The first trees had barely covered him from view when his body began to shift, still mid-run.

Feet and hands became strong hooves. Clothes became sleek brown fur with a few darker patches here and there. The antlers spurted from the top of his head, which was no longer human, but stag-like.

Harry still hadn't told anyone that the bond with Draco had been the trigger necessary to learn how to push his magic and shift to Prongslet without the help of a potion. He would tell Draco eventually, but for now, it was his dirty little secret.

-/-

Draco still had his longing gaze locked on the door when Snape broke the awkward silence created by Harry's departure.

"Not very selfless, is he? Or brave."

Draco ground his teeth and sent Snape a furious glare.

"You did it on purpose."

Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I did no such thing. As I said before, I was merely stating the truth. It is not my fault the truth hurts."

Draco's glare did not lose any of its fury.

"The truth?" he spat, "well, I have another truth for you then. You know nothing about Harry Potter. Harry does not need perfect grades to make me proud of him every day. He will not need perfect grades to become the best Auror that stupid department has ever seen. And if he does indeed need perfect grades, then Merlin help me, because I will make sure he gets them, even if it's the last thing I will do."

He turned his glare from Snape to McGonagall, as if daring her to say something. The witch, though, was smiling slightly, her eyes strangely bright with pride. She nodded, giving Draco her support, and Draco knew she shared his opinion. They both could see just how much potential Harry had.

"What about your own grades then?" Snape snapped irritated.

Draco snorted and turned his glare back to the man. "Oh please. My grades are good enough for both of us. Besides," here his voice dropped slightly, "Father is not expecting anything from me anymore. I have no one else to impress but myself."

He left the room without a second glance to both professors, very much like Harry had done before him.

Once outside Draco closed his eyes and focused on his connection with Harry. He found the Gryffindor was blocking his feelings leaving them only as a buzz on the back of his mind. Thankfully he had not remembered to block Draco's access to his senses. It was strange to look through Harry's eyes, not something he did very often, but that always proved to be very useful.

Draco's vision blurred for a moment before clearing completely. Harry seemed to be running through the Forbidden Forest, trees speed past him at an alarming rate, faster than he knew a human could manage.

Harry glanced down to where his feet should have been, but instead, Draco saw hooves furiously pumping the ground, allowing the stag to leap gracefully over fallen branches and bushes as if they weren't even there.

The beginning of a clearing appeared from the stag's left side, an open patch of land with no trees. The ground was covered in soft looking grass only slightly illuminated by the last rays of sun that shyly peaked through the thick mass of pine and fir trees.

Draco broke the connection with Harry's physical body as soon as the stag curled on the grass, resting his head almost against his belly. He didn't seem like he was going to leave any time soon.

It took Draco nearly half an hour of constant running and tripping through the Forbidden Forest to find the stag, and by the sharp surprise coming from Harry when he saw him, the boy hadn't expected to be found so soon, if at all.

'How did you find me?' Harry asked mentally, his voice sounded so pouty it made Draco's lips twitch in an almost smile.

"I always know how to find you. The string that connects us together makes sure of that," he answered smugly.

'Yes, well, now that you have found me you can go back.'

Draco fidgeted. "Sorry, can't do. I would get lost inside the forest without someone to guide me back." He told himself it had nothing to do with his sudden realization that the forest was full of blood-thirsty creatures.

Harry glared at him, or at least, glared the best a stag can glare at something.

'Can I ask you something?' he asked hesitantly.

Draco nodded, confused. He had hoped to talk a little about what had happened before, but Harry's tone stroked his curious edge just the right way.

'Why are you still with me?'

The blond didn't have the time to answer though, as Harry kept going. Obviously trying to make him understand something.

'The riches I can offer you do not compare to the ones you already possess. I am not smart like you or Hermione, nor am I handsome like many other boys around Hogwarts. Yes, I may be strong enough to keep you from harm's way, but it is my very presence that causes the biggest threat of all. The reputation or political power given by my name is also fickle, one week the magical community loves me and the next, they harass me as if I am nothing more than a stupid, spoiled prince. Hell, I don't even have a family to welcome you to.' He turned human again and Draco could see a few things now that an animal could not show.

Like the way Harry's fists clenched and unclenched on the fabric of his robes making him look like a scared small boy, or the way his beautiful green eyes shone brighter than usual with unshed tears. Even his tone spoke of dejection, of a fear of losing the only good thing he still had.

"I don't understand, Draco. What is it that you want from me? What can I do?"

His shaky, slightly choked voice was what hurt the most. He really did sound like a broken, unloved child. One that was so used to horrible things that he simply could not accept an act of love for what it was, and yet, one that was willing to do anything to make it real and everlasting.

Draco stepped closer, his own vision blurred with wetness.

"Say you'll share one love with me, one lifetime. Say you need me, here beside you." He crooned softly, sweetly, letting one hand cup Harry's cold cheek. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me –"

"You know I do..." came the soft whimper.

Draco smiled sadly and leaned forward, so his forehead would rest against Harry's and their breaths would mingle.

"That is all I ask of you..."

And then he kissed him, in a rough and passionate fashion. His free hand snaked its way around Harry's waist holding him close, the one that had previously rested on his cheek was now cupping the back of his head as Harry's torso and head arched back to more easily fit against Draco's taller frame.

It was not meant to be sweet or gentle, and it wasn't. It was a kiss that spoke of ever burning love and an almost obsessive possessiveness without being filthy or maddening or lustful. It was a kiss that spoke of Draco unwillingness to ever let him go and at the same time served to soothe Harry's fears.

It was an action that spoke louder and clearer than any words Draco could have ever said.

They broke away when their lungs started protesting for air, but neither moved back more than a few inches. Draco made sure it was the perfect distance to keep applying soft small pecks to Harry's lips.

"I love you, Merlin I love you so much," he repeated over and over between the kisses. Harry could only whimper and answer back just as desperately, as his hands fisted on Draco's shirt refusing to let him even think about moving away.

And when the burst of passion finally relinquished it's hold on them, the boys fell to the ground, still clinging to each other, and cuddled on the soft grass.

Draco's hand had stopped trying to pull Harry's head closer to his and instead had started to stroke his lover's dark locks, the fingernails gently scraping Harry's scalp. Harry, himself, was contented with just burying his face in Draco's neck, letting out a few mewls of enjoyment as the massage to his head continued.

They remained in the forest for a long time. Together they watched as the sky turned from soft blue to a fiery orange and then to a soothing blanket of dark blue with dashes of silver. And while they exchanged no more than a couple of words, their mental connection was opened, letting their love wash over each other, making all insecurities ebb away.

Draco was more than content to remain like that until morning but Harry's shivers against his side were getting more pronounced with each chilly breeze. He rubbed a warm hand up and down Harry's chilled arms and kissed his forehead.

'We have to go back, Harry,' he whispered mentally. The other boy sighed but Draco felt him nod against his chest.

Harry pulled away, but instead of rising to his feet like Draco had done, he remained seated. His body began to shift and grow before Draco's amazed eyes.

Prongslet shook his body and stood, his head almost as high as Draco's and his antlers passing him by far.

"How...When?" Draco managed to ask.

'A couple of days ago, I realized that the last part of the process was no longer a problem.' Harry whispered in his mind.

"Will you teach me?"

Instead of answering, Draco felt Harry's presence inside his mind. He was circling Draco's magic core searching for something. Finally he cradled Draco's core in his hands and did something that made Draco's knees go weak. Draco didn't know what he was doing but it was making his magic rush through his body like wild fire, leaving a trail of lust behind. A moan came unbound from the back of his throat, and Draco's body arched gracefully. No more than a couple of seconds later, Draco felt his tall frame begin to shrink, and his skin tingled as a soft coat of white fur began to cover his pale skin. Only the memories of his previous experience with the Animal Revealing Potion were able to keep him from panicking.

He now stood once more as a small arctic fox. He wondered if he should be offended.

Harry had ended up with a proud and powerful form while he was small and easily overpowered. But then again, he would rather be a fox than a disgusting rat like Pettigrew.

The stag knelt low next to the fox. 'Hop on'

Draco eyed him sceptically, 'You are kidding right? There is no way I could keep my balance on top of you.'

Harry huffed and poked Draco's side with his wet nose. 'If you don't, I will run to the entrance of the forest and leave you behind.'

'You wouldn't dare!'

The stag gave a very un-stag like snort and began to rise.

'OK,OK FINE!' Draco yelled in his mind 'I will do it.'

Carefully the fox jumped on top of the stag's broad back and lowered his body so his belly fit snugly against Harry's spine. The stag rose fully and turned to the way he had come. He didn't run or leap as violently as he had done when he was alone, and Draco found himself enjoying the steady trot.

'Don't get used to it, you fur ball,' Harry teased. Draco made a whiny noise, mostly because he knew if he asked Harry long enough he would give in.

He would give in because he loved making Draco happy, and because he didn't know, that just by being there he was already making him happy, very happy indeed.


	30. Chapter 30

The exams turned out to be very much like Harry had predicted they would.

Boring to do, stressful to wait for, and useless in practice.

He had refrained from commenting though. Mostly for Draco, but also because Hermione would probably have a heart attack if he dared call the exams pointless, and no matter how bossy she was, he was rather fond of his studious friend.

True to their word, the professors had placed two desks together for Harry and Draco in each of their exams. Yes, in every single one of them. Harry had even been forced to attend even exams on subjects he had never taken before, like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and while he did not receive any sort of grade, his presence had been made compulsory within the Great Hall.

Harry sighed blissfully as his bottom and back sank into a comfortable armchair near the fireplace.

Currently, the four of them were sitting inside the Gryffindor common room in what could only be called a post-exam bliss. Hermione had taken over the sofa with her books and was casually reading passages, indulging in her 'checking her answers' ritual. Ron and Draco had found their comfort playing a game of Wizard's Chess, every once in a while congratulating the other on well played moves or wincing as one of their pieces was smashed by the opponent's.

Harry glanced from each of his friends to the other with a fond smile and reclined further, letting his head loll to the side in exhaustion, sleep claiming his senses almost right away.

-/-

He was surrounded by darkness, but that was not what scared him the most. What scared him the most was how his body fell, head first, into the abyss. Voices grew stronger and fainter as he passed them on his way down, haunting the space around him with constant chatter.

He didn't recognize them, nor could he catch more than a couple words before they faded and another one reappeared in its' place. He thought he could hear his name being pronounced once, but it had passed so fast that it might have just been his imagination.

His body did not slow down once in its' fall. Gravity was still pulling and pulling him closer to the bottom. He was close, he could feel it, and the voices could feel it too. They grew louder, to a frenzy, it made his ears ache and his chest constrict with worry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" they chanted. He could not mistake it now. His name was being spoken in panicked voices he could not identify.

Green lights swirled around him, reminding him of a storm of falling stars traveling through an indigo sky.

All of a sudden his body stopped in mid air, still pointing somewhat head first, as if suspended by thick ropes, limbs outstretched.

"Soon, very soon…" hissed a malicious voice. It seemed to be coming from all around him. And then he was falling again, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

When his back hit the solid ground it didn't make a sound, but it also didn't hurt, as he knew it should. A cloud of red was spreading around him and his vision was blurring more and more with every second.

Darkness was creeping over the stone walls of the place he had fallen into, taking every bit of color with it. He only caught a glimpse before his mind finally gave out on him.

A glimpse of a metal plate with the white numbers: '9 ¾'

-/-

Harry woke up with a start, furiously taking in gulps of fresh air, his wide eyes taking the surroundings before letting his body relax.

He was in the Gryffindor common room, which was empty, but still safe. A few hours appeared to have passed since he had fallen asleep. The sky outside was no longer blue, but a reddish orange.

The clock in one of the corners told him it was supper time, which explained the empty room. It didn't, however, explain why Draco hadn't bothered to wake him up before leaving.

He pouted, snuggling deeper in the armchair. What was it with him and weird dreams anyway?

Harry thought back to the hissing voice. It reminded him of Voldemort, but the Dark Lord should not have been able to inflict his visions on Harry anymore. His last had been before his bonding to Draco.

The more he considered it, the less it seemed like a vision Voldemort would accidentally project, but it was also not an implanted one. It had felt different, and he did not yet know if he liked different.

-/-

In the week that followed the young wizards and witches received their grades. Harry was not surprised that his were not higher or lower than usual, it would take more than his bond with Draco to fool old McGonagall's eyes about their grades. She had made sure that neither of them could take the other's knowledge for granted. How, he would never know, but she had.

There was only one other thing Harry had to do before resuming his packing. And that was why he found himself sitting with Hermione as she searched through Hogwarts' Library for some spells to practice during the summer.

"Harry," she called, not lifting her eyes from the thick volume she was currently leafing. "Why are you here? Have you finished packing?"

Harry gulped and fidgeted in his seat. He hadn't.

"Do you know where I can find Mrs. Malfoy's quarters?" he whispered. The girl raised her gaze for the first time from the book and gave him a confused look.

"I am not quite sure. But you should try the first floor, I read that visitors normally have rooms there." She closed the book with a loud snap. Harry took this as his clue to leave and nodded his thanks.

Almost an hour later he had already circled the whole damn floor twice, both west and east wings, with no sign of the blond woman.

He had been foolish to think that there would be some distinctive mark or door for what he was searching for. There hadn't been, it was just a corridor like any other. Some portraits, some doors that led to classrooms, and even a couple of broom closets, but no fancy doors or full body portraits like in Draco's room.

He had even went through the work of shielding all his senses from Draco so he could not stick his nose, like he would surely do, where it didn't belong, and find out Harry's surprise.

"UGHH! STUPID CASTLE!" he shouted when the clock reached the two in the afternoon. He had been searching for an hour and a half now.

"My, my, you really do have a temper, Mr. Potter," came an amused voice from behind him.

Harry turned on his heels, ready to tell the person to piss off when he came face to face with the woman he had been searching for.

"Oh my God, finally! Do you have any idea of how long I have been searching for you, Mrs. Malfoy?" he barked, irritated. The sound brought a little memory of Sirius barking just the same way to a smug looking Severus Snape. It startled Harry out of his anger.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "What I meant is, I need to have a word with you, Mrs. Malfoy. Are you available now?"

Narcissa Malfoy raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and gestured with her hand for him to follow. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Walk with me?"

"Well?"

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists inside his trousers pockets, not out of anger of course but as a nervous habit. He did not know how she would take his questions and request, and that made him nervous.

"This might sound like an unusual question, Mrs. Malfoy, but do you have a place to stay, during the summer?"

Narcissa frowned. Not at Harry but at the walls around them, as if she was just now taking in her surroundings and something didn't add up.

"Mr. Potter," she whispered absentminded.

"Yes?" he whispered back, looking around them, searching for something wrong that could have perturbed her.

A faint pink hue appeared high on her cheek bones, much like it did to Draco when he was embarrassed but trying to hide it. "I fear I have yet to think about it."

Meaning she had forgotten that other than the Headmaster and the gamekeeper, no one was to stay in the school. Harry bit his lip sharply to stop the bubbling laughter that threatened to come out. Oh, Draco really was his mother's little boy. They were so alike in the strangest ways.

"You wouldn't happen to, maybe, want to come with me and Draco?" at her hesitant expression, he supplied. "We plan on staying at the Potter Manor, the wards will keep us safe."

She smiled gratefully. It was the first real smile he had seen her give to anyone other than her son, and it meant he was finally doing something right in her eyes. "That would be lovely, Mr. Potter."

"I will be going, then, packing, you know." He mumbled, flashing the older woman a shy smile. She smiled back and shooed him playfully with her hand.

He turned on his heels and left through one of the adjacent corners in the corridor.

"Harry," she called when Harry was about to disappear around the corner, "Thank you."

Harry blushed and nodded. "My pleasure, ma'am." If only he could bring all the people he cared about to that house as well...

-/-

"Molly, dear, aren't you ready yet?" Arthur Weasley called loudly enough for his voice to echo through all the empty rooms of the Burrow.

Molly was still ruffling through her purse as she walked down the stairs, muttering under her breath about how she couldn't find this and that when it was needed.

Arthur offered his wife a fond smile before taking her hand and Apparating both of them to King's Cross station, platform 9 and ¾.

Or so he tried.

An invisible barrier suddenly cut their trip short, both wizard and witch let out sounds of surprise as they fell to the ground of King's Cross station, on the muggle side.

Arthur was quickly on his feet, offering a hand to help poor Molly and taking in their surroundings. They were exactly between the platforms nine and ten, where the entrance to the platform 9 and ¾ stood.

The normally empty spot was filled with wizards and witches, all whispering worriedly to each other, and attracting more than a few curious stares. Arthur frowned and glanced at the passage. A couple of wizards wearing Auror colours were examining the stone wall, one of them fearfully touching the stone with a glove covered finger. The crowd watching gasped sharply as a blue spark shot from inside the stone and ate away the glove in a matter of seconds. The Auror cursed loudly and with a wave of his wand disposed of the flaming leather.

The whispers grew again, fearful, worried, and angry. Arthur glanced around hopefully for an Auror who could hopefully tell them what the problem was.

A young blond Auror coloured robes bumped against him and Arthur took the chance and grabbed the boy around the elbow.

"Excuse me, son. Do they know what is wrong with the passage?"

The boy sighed. It looked as if he had already been asked the question way too many times. "It seemed like someone thought it would be funny to seal away the barrier, the floo is disconnected as well and no one can Apparate inside either. The kids will be here soon and we still have no idea of how to break the curses."

Arthur thanked the boy and let him on his way. Molly was giving him a look that he knew so well. After almost four decades of knowing each other they could tell well what the other was thinking just by glancing at their face. Molly's face was screaming 'something bad is going to happen', and he knew his face portrayed just the same expression.

"Let's go, Molly," he whispered, taking his wife's arm and pulling her away from the commotion. "Dumbledore needs to be informed."

She gasped and tightened her hold on his sleeve. "Dumbledore… Surely you don't think…?"

He nodded gravely. "Death Eaters."


End file.
